La fuerza del destino
by sophye potter
Summary: Hermione y Ron vivien juntos, pero el la engaña y ella lo descubre y decide irse para no volver, pero un suceso la hace regresar, ¿seguiran amandose? ¿que ha pasado en cuatro años. cap. VI.
1. Default Chapter

**Los personajes pertenecen a JKR, Las situaciones a mi, no reporto beneficio monetario alguno, aunque si el mayor beneficio de todos, que ustedes lo lean.**

¡HOLA! Y otra vez yo, para no perder la costumbre, con una historia Ron-Hermione, se sitúa unos años después de que salen del colegio, espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones.

**HISTORIA**

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

**Introducción.**

El viento acariciaba su cabello, mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa, todo le parecía tan bello, tan armónico, los pájaros volaban de regreso a sus nidos, y ella hacia lo mismo, regresaba al hogar que compartía con Ronald Weasley, ¡estaría tan contento!, le daría la sorpresa de su vida no la esperaba hasta la mañana siguiente, pero ella había hecho lo posible por regresar antes, solo un día, pero era el cumpleaños del hombre al que amaba y quería que pasara el mejor día de su vida, le daría el mejor regalo, sabría que en unos cuantos meses seria padre.

Regresaba de una serie de conferencias, después de una semana y justo a tiempo, no podía evitar sonreír por la dicha de estar nuevamente junto a Ron, el único hombre al que había amado.

Llego a las puertas del edificio, pudo usar la red flu, pero el ruido de su llegada quitaría parte de la sorpresa, además le haría bien caminar, así que decidió llegar a la manera muggle.

Hermione Granger subía despreocupadamente las escalera, solo era el tercer piso, abrió la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido, parecía que no había nadie, todo estaba en silencio, se asomo a la sala, la camisa de Ron estaba tirada a mitad del piso junto con unos zapatos de mujer, no eran suyos, siguió caminando, una blusa blanca tipo ejecutiva estaba junto a la puerta del dormitorio, puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta temerosa de lo que podría encontrar, dudo un segundo y quito la mano, se alejo dos pasos, quizás Harry o Ginny, se alejaba cuando escucho voces y risas desde dentro de la habitación.

-basta, ¿Cómo?

-solo así, después de eso no quedaran dudas...

-dímelo

Nada se escucho, nuevamente el silencio reino, reconoció que una de las voces era la de Ron, ¿pero quien era la mujer?

Abrió silenciosamente la puerta, la cama podía verse desde ese lugar, y allí estaba Ron, con otra mujer, en su lecho, el chico conservaba el pantalón y lo cubría al parecer una pequeña camiseta, la mujer acostada de sobre su espalda con el chico rodeándola con sus piernas ella solo veía la fuerte espalda del hombre que amaba y algo del cabello de la mujer, pero escuchaba sus risas, y algún gemido que escapaba de su garganta cuando las manos del pelirrojo tocaban su cuerpo.

Hermione parecía petrificada aun de pie en la puerta de la habitación, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían y sus oídos escuchaban, quería correr, pero sus pies se negaban a moverse.

-basta, dímelo o me iré, anda quiero escucharlo

-¿ahora?

-no tendrás otra oportunidad, eso te lo aseguro

Reino nuevamente el silencio y después con voz solemne y cargada de emoción escucho a Ron

-te amo, cásate conmigo

No soporto mas, sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, escucho las risas llenar la estancia, parecía que taladraban sus oídos, causándole un gran dolor, uno tan grande como nunca había sentido.

No cerro la puerta, sus ojos estaban anegados en lagrimas y camino casi por instinto hasta alcanzar la puerta del apartamento y salio

No quería voltear, no quería verlo nunca mas, se iría lejos, a un lugar donde no pudiera encontrarla, donde nunca mas pudiera hacerle daño, un lugar en donde el nombre de Ron Weasley pudiera ser borrado para siempre de su memoria.

**Y bien, esta es la introducción de la historia, que por cierto también ya tengo la gran mayoría en papel, en fin que será actualizada muy, muy seguido, espero que les guste y gracias por leer.**

**¡HEY!, ESPERA, ESPERA se te olvido dejar el REVIEW, un par de palabras son suficientes.**

**Gracias.**


	2. Recuerdos y realidades

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable JKR, las situaciones a mi no reporto beneficio económico alguno, solo la satisfacción de que lo lean y me dejen un review.**

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS..................REVIEWS...........¡GRACIAS!**

**Lil' Lass: ¡Hola!, **oye, tienes razón, en que pasa muy seguido, y peor que te haya pasado a ti, espero que no haya sido tan grave...en fin, que le vamos a hacer, así son los hombre (mendigos) ojala que te guste la historia en general, y espero verte seguido por aquí. Un abrazo y hasta pronto

**Lil Granger: ¡HHOOLLAASS! **¿Cómo estas?, espero que genial, hay, chica que ya te extrañaba, y pues aquí nuevamente dándoles lata, y que te puedo decir respecto al Fic, , no, Ron no esta ni tomado, ni bajo ningún hechizo (descarta esas ideas) y si, si lo tengo en papel, aunque me falta teclearlo, pero ya estoy en eso, aunque también tardare un par de días, (porque como estoy publicando a la vez "TERMINARAS AMANDOME" draco-Ginny), tengo que actualizarlos a la vez, así que un poquititito de paciencia, a lo mucho una semana, y sobre el bebé....¿que tal si lo perdió?, bueno, hagamos una cosa, si aun no adivinas lo que paso en este capitulo te prometo que te lo digo en la contestación del review (no es presión para que me dejes review) miento, si lo es, es que me da tanto gusto recibirlos, bueno, te dejo leyendo, espero que te guste, y además este ya esta un poco mas largo, un mega abrazo y hasta pronto.

**Iam-frodo: ¡HOLA! **Sabes, cuando leí tu nick no pude dejar de preguntarme si eras hombre o mujer, ya sabes, por el personaje, así que me fui derechito a averiguarlo, no pude(no lo dices, pero por fanático) saque la conclusión de que Hombre, claro, corrígeme si me equivoco....bueno, gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, y de la mujer, preferiría que lo descubrieras tu, aunque no va a pasar mucho tiempo en que lo diga, no en este capitulo, por cierto, pero si realmente quieres saberlo aquí esta DIANE Bueno espero no matarte un poco la emoción y te dejo la decisión de saber o no, te dejo leer, un abrazote y hasta pronto.

**Mione weasly88: ¡hola!** Bueno, a pesar de que empezó un mucho triste espero que te guste, no te preocupes que Hermione es muy fuerte y va a superarlo, y sobre la mujer, bueno, ahorita no tiene tanta importancia quien era, talvez en los próximos capítulos, y sí embarazada, pero quien sabe por cuanto tiempo (no es que vaya a durar dos años embarazada, sino ¿Qué tal si pierde al bebé?)Bueno, pues te dejo leer, y ya sabes, si tienes aun después de leer este capitulo la duda, dímelo que ahora si con muchísimo gusto te lo resuelvo. Y actualice rapidísimo. Un besote y hasta pronto.

**rotceher: ¡hola! **Antes que nada ¿Qué significa tu Nick? Dirás que soy chismosa, pero bueno no aguante la curiosidad, y después, gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, y no te preocupes por Ron, el siempre es bueno, y no tan ·$&/, pero ya ves que todos tenemos nuestros cinco minutos de tontos, y aunque no te voy a decir que eso le paso espero al menos disculparlo un poco, y de Hermione, ella es muy fuerte, así que sabrá afrontar las cosas, de los hijos, bueno pues no te digo aun nada.....pero espero que este capitulo te guste, un abrazote y hasta muy prontito.

**wei-lo:** ¡¡hola!!, sabes me estoy preocupando, con eso de los Niks, a cada paso encuentro los mas originales, como el tuyo, no se creo que voy a cambiar el mío, me estoy sintiendo un poco pasada de moda, , y oye, gracias por el apoyo, aunque no te voy a tener leyendo todos los días, desgraciadamente no soy muy buena con la cumpu (escribo de a dedito) y me tardo un buen tecleando, pero de que por lo menos será un capitulo por semana eso que ni que, y no te preocupes, aquí ya sabes lo que hace Herm. Y de Ron, pues que te puedo decir....bueno, no te entretengo mas y te dejo leyendo, espero que te guste y me digas que te pareció, un besazo y hasta prontito.

**Carol-lovegood**: ¡HOLA! ¿Te llamas Caro? Por que de ser así somos TOCAYAS, bueno que bien que te gusto, y si, hay engaños, aunque la primer engañada fue......no, mejor no te digo, y de traiciones, ya veremos quien es el próximo, en fin que como no tienes dudas, no te resuelvo ninguna (aun) espero que te guste este capitulo, es mucho mas largo que la introducción, y ojala me digas que te pareció, un abraso y hasta muy pronto.

**Doremalfoy:** ¡hi! Pues no, no es Luna ¿no te cae bien? Digo porque a mi se me hace un personaje genial, pero de que le gusta Ron, por supuesto que le gusta, y oye de la idea, te la gane (ya tengo escrito hasta 4, y no van a ser mas de siete, ósea que va a salir rapidito, y si son dos (pero no le digas a nadie), también a mi me gustan, de hecho tengo otro Fic de ellos dos, (Ron-Hermione) en el que tenían un bebe, se llama **Mientes tan bien**(je je promoción descarada sorry), pues gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado y mil gracias por el apoyo, voy a hacer lo que este en mis manos para no defraudarlos, un mega beso y hasta pronto.

**Sayakaf1:** ¡hola! Gracias, ojala que todos me dejaran un review, como tu(es decir apurada y todo) ¡hay es que motivan tanto!, en fin, pues por ahí vas, no andas muy lejos, aunque también te digo que Ron ni estaba tomado ni tenia una maldición Imperius, sabia muy bien lo que estaba haciendo y lo malo fue que lo cacharon...y pues siendo mago eso es imperdonable, con un hechzo o algo lo hubiera podido evitar, pero ni modo, aquí ya sabes un poco mas y no tardare mucho en actualizar, por lo menos será un cap. Por semana y dos como máximo (soy lenta tecleando), pues te dejo leer, espero que te guste. Un besote y hasta muy pronto.

**Lira Garbo:** ¡HOLA! Pues honestamente Hermione huyo, si, salió corriendo y... aquí te digo como le hizo, pero de que sale adelante, pues si, aunque su corazoncito sufre y el motivo, bueno si te lo digo vas a saber el final, a si que mejor te dejo leer los siguientes capítulos, y aquí esta el primero, te dejo leer y espero que te guste. Un abrazo y hasta muy prontito.

**Airhead14:¡HOLA! **Si, pues muy pronto que actualice, ni una semana, y pues tanto así como que una explicación no lo creo, pero de que se resuelve, aunque sea en el ultimo capitulo, pero te lo prometo que se resuelve, te dejo leer y espero que te guste. Un beso y hasta pronto.

**Saray:** ¡HHOOLLAA OTRA VEZ! ¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien, oye que padre verte aqui, espero que me digas que te parece, si crees que los dos Fics se parecen échame un grito y jálame las orejas, aunque creo que son lo bastante diferente para no confundirlos, pero también nunca esta de mas tu opinión, bueno un mega ultra súper abrazo y hasta muy pronto.

**Laurana-malfoy-rin:** ¡HOLA! Pues si, pobre Hermione, y bueno, por lo menos Ron **no** sabia que estaba embarazada, aunque eso no cambia lo que hizo ,y oye, demos gracias a Merlín que no has cachado a tu novio con nadie, porque si no, huuy, y pues no, Ron ni estaba borracho, ni estaba bajo una maldición, pero no te apresures, mejor espérate al final, y si no te gusta lo que dice o hace o si no te convence su arrepentimiento, pues entonces si puedes hacer lo que quieras. Y ya no te aburro mas con mis incoherencias, (son las 2:00am) así que ya no se lo que hago....bueno te mando un abraso y espero que te guste el capitulo, hasta pronto.

**Sarah-keyko:** Gracias, que bueno que te gusto, es solo la introducción, así que este primer capitulo es mas largo, (mucho mas) y aquí esta la continuación, aquí entran a escena personajes que ya conocemos y otros que no, pero te aseguro que por lo menos a uno si que lo vas a odiar, (espero no sea V), pues te dejo leer, espero que te guste y nos vemos pronto. Un abrazo.

**tabatas: ¡hola! **Pues si, es raro, pero ya sabes como son las hormonas (mas en los hombres), así que no es de extrañar, y sobre todo con una chava guapa, aunque como Hermione no ve su cara no lo digo, pero es muy guapa, y para que no comas ansias aquí te dejo el primer capitulo, espero actualizar muy rápido, por lo menos uno por semana, y como la historia es cortita, pues terminare muy pronto. Pues te dejo leer a gusto, espero que te guste el capitulo y mil gracias por leer.

**CoNnY-B: ¡hola! **¿te gusto?, me alegra, pues una introducción cortita, pero como solo era para que supieran ¿Por qué? Del primer capitulo, y pues si, no actualice tan rápido como quería, pero tampoco tarde tanto, de hecho pensaba actualizar desde anteayer, pero como publique el otro cap.(terminaras amandome) No termine de teclear este, hasta hoy, así que aquí esta, espero que te guste, te mando un abrazo y gracias por leer.

**Vicky Potter 07:** ¡WOW!, ¡HOLA! Bueno, pues mira, tu teoría es muy muy buena, pero que crees, pues no, no es Ginny (tampoco Harry), y los gemidos, por su puesto que no son de las cosquillas, en realidad no andas muy lejos de la verdad, pero mejor no te digo como fue, para que lo descubras poco a poco (creo que mas rápido), gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado, y pues aquí por fin dejo la actualización, espero que me digas que te pareció. Un abrazo y hasta muy pronto.

Bueno, pues ya es muy tarde aquí en México ahora que termino de contestar el ultimo review, estoy viendo la re-retransmisión del **Colegio del agujero negro**, y mañana tengo que ir a la escuela y trabajar....en fin, bueno en lo que estaba, ese programa me gusta mucho, aunque mis hermanas prefieran ver Rubí o mujer de madera....bueno en gustos se rompen géneros, también me gusta mucho **Mildred embrollo**, creo que son unas series muy buenas y ahora que están pasando nuevos capítulos mejor. Así que si tienen una chance de verlos....adelante.

Ahora si dejo de delirar, y como ya no alcanzo ahorita a publicar mañana jueves lo pondré....un beso a todos, buenas noches, o días, o lo que sea y gracias por leer.

**Att. Sophye Potter...o Carola, como ustedes quieran**. (Pero que sea bonito)

**CAPITULO I**

**Recuerdos y Realidades**.

Una chica castaña miraba por la ventanilla de un avión, las nubes ocultaban la tierra miles de metros debajo del aparato, y aunque era imposible ver nada, sabia que ahora sobrevolaban Inglaterra, el que años antes habia sido su hogar, el lugar en que hubiera encontrado un día una felicidad que ahora le era casi imposible recordar, era como si la traición hubiera nublado todos los bellos recuerdos dejando solo una mancha oscura en su memoria. Todo había salido tan mal.

Un rodar de ruedas la saco de su ensimismiento, el carrito de bebidas se acercaba, no deseaba nada, pero sus padres tomaron un par de bebidas, de hecho esa era la razón de que Hermione Granger no usara la aparición, sus padres preferían el avión muggle y ella no quiso oponérseles, además así tendría un pretexto valido para llegar demorada.

Su mente divagaba tanto que no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que se vio parada a la entrada de su habitación, en la vieja casa de sus padres, todo estaba igual, parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, cada recuerdo, cada pequeña cosa, justo como lo recordaba, camino, y miro en la mesita de noche, le saco el polvo a una vieja fotografía y la observo detenidamente, era ella, aunque unos años mas joven, en su rostro se veía una enorme sonrisa y a su lado un chico pelirrojo la abrazaba y sonreía, parecía tan honesto, jamás hubiera dudado de él, tuvo que verlo con sus propios ojos, para creerlo, y le habia dolido tanto, que seria la primera vez después de cuatro años que lo vería.

Dejo la fotografía y miro el reloj en su muñeca, las cuatro de la tarde, llegaría retrasada, pero no le importaba, solo esperaba que Víktor no se demorara demasiado, necesitaba su apoyo más que nunca.

Se despidió de sus padres y un chasquido indico que no se encontraba mas en el hogar, ahora sus ojos vagaban por el jardín que se extendía ante sus ojos, la plaza de Hogsmeade, los establecimientos, los magos y brujas que recorrían el lugar, algunos estudiantes de Hogwarts con el habitual uniforme, todo tan igual, recorrió cada lugar, cada pequeño detalle revivía en su memoria.

No era consiente que a unos metros y oculto entre unos arbustos estratégicos, unos ojos azules cristalinos enmarcados por un par de cejas encendidas y un cabello igual la observaban habidamente sin decidirse a cercarse, después de todo hacia ya cuatro años que no la veía, desde aquella noche, aunque claro, ella no sabia nada, era imposible que lo supiera.

**Te encontré en la plaza, y aquel muro gris aun igual**

**Me hizo recordar el tiempo, Que te conocí sigues muy guapa**

Se quedo unos segundos mas observándola, se veía hermosa, el paso del tiempo la habia puesto mas esbelta y con un atractivo diferente, mas sofisticada y elegante, aunque su cabello y sus ojos miel seguían igual de frescos en su memoria, pero se habían vuelto fríos, como si hubiera sufrido, aunque claro nunca como él.

No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta que era observada así que prefirió acercársele, además Harry debía estar esperándolos, junto con Renne su prometida, de hecho ese era el motivo de la reunión del antiguo trío fantástico de Hogwarts el futuro casamiento del niño que vivió.

El pelirrojo se acerco despacio, como tratando de alargar el momento en que la tendría junto a él, estaba a punto de hablarle cuando la chica camino sobre el cuidado césped en el que se alzaba un pequeño muro con una estatua de dos Ángeles de mármol entrelazados, y en la base se veían infinidad de mensajes escritos con tinta mágica, la chica miraba uno de ellos que sobresalía fácilmente gracias a un hechizo fosforescente que Ron Weasley aplicara, en el se podía leer claramente "Ron y Hermione juntos para siempre"

Ron sonrió amargamente, si hubiera sabido que el "para siempre" duraría solo una semana, después inexplicablemente la chica se habia ido, la ultima vez que supo de ella fue un día antes de su cumpleaños, aunque le habían dicho que llegaría de sorpresa al día siguiente, pero nunca llego, paso su cumpleaños esperándola y la busco durante mucho tiempo...talvez demasiado.

Y ahora le parecía tan estupido e hipócrita que contemplara el mensaje, aunque talvez aun seguía burlándose de él, una mueca de dolor cruzo su rostro, realmente habia creído que estarían juntos para siempre, pero la ilusión se termino demasiado pronto.

Hermione seguía mirando la inscripción, ¿Cómo habia sido tan tonta para dejarse engañar? ¿Qué otra cosa aparte de irse habría podido hacer para mantener su relación? ¿Cómo perdonarle al hombre que amas con toda el alma el haberte engañado y en tu propia cama?, aun podía escuchar en su mente la voz de la mujer, y aunque nunca pudo ver su rostro sentía un enorme rencor contra Ron, por eso se habia ido, sin una explicación, sin una nota, jamás le diría que la habia herido en lo mas profundo de su corazón, por eso nunca quiso verlo...y ahora finalmente lo haría.

Solo unas semanas atrás y por una sorprendente casualidad se encontró con Harry, supo que se casaría y accedió a asistir a la ceremonia, aunque sabia que eso implicaba volver a ver a Ron, pero estaba preparada para verlo, como dice un viejo refrán muggle "la distancia es el olvido" y ella ya habia olvidado a Ronald Bilius Weasley.

**Mil recuerdos encadenan cualquier cosa que comentemos**

**No necesite ni darte un beso, nuestras miradas se los dieron**

La castaña dio un inesperado paso hacia atrás, y su espalda choco con un amplio y fuerte pecho, mientras unos brazos la sujetaban para evitar que cayera.

Supo apenas toco su piel la de la otra persona de quien se trataba, tanto tiempo no habia cambiado en nada su tacto, sintió como una descarga eléctrica recorría su piel, al sentir la calida respiración cerca de su cuello y por puro instinto se separo dándose vuelta para verlo de frente, tenia claro que tarde o temprano lo vería, pero nunca pensó que de esa forma, ni que su cabello alborotado por el viento y su sonrisa tendrían ese efecto devastador sobre ella, su mirada azul y profunda parecía que traspasaba su piel, sabia que podía perderse en la inmensidad de sus ojos, lo habia hecho tantas veces en el pasado...

-...Hermione

La chica sacudió la cabeza involuntariamente, su voz sonaba tan...casual y su nombre en sus labios se escuchaba sensual, siempre le habia parecido así, seguía mirándolo sin poder apartar la vista de sus labios y solo atino a balbucear un atropellado "hola"

Aunque hacia ya tiempo que sus cuerpos se habían separado parecía que la piel de ambos ardía solo con el contacto de sus ojos, como si se tratara de una caricia tan sensual como un beso, era como si se besaran con la mirada.

**Reír y abrazarte, fue lo que sentí hacer**

**Y que el mundo se acabara después**

**Hablarte y amarte, soy tan feliz de verte aquí de nuevo**

**Pero es muy distinto, ahora los dos somos ajenos**.

La chica sentía como sus mejillas ardían, mientras se miraba reflejada en los ojos azules y se resistía a sonreírle, sabia que si lo hacia correría a sus brazos y tenia que evitarlo a toda costa, pero a pesar de todo no pudo extinguir la sensación de felicidad que invadía su corazón, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos una sonrisa se asomaba a su rostro.

Ron la observaba sus ojos no reflejaban en nada el dolor de ver a la mujer que lo abandonara, aquella que en otro tiempo habia amado mas que a su vida, parecía como si en tiempo hubiera retrocedido cuatro años y ella siguiera siendo su única razón de vivir.

Los brazos de Ron se abrieron esperando recibir en ellos a Hermione, quien dudaba, pero decidió ignorar la voz en su cabeza que le advertía no hacerlo, ahora sentir el cuerpo de Ron junto al suyo era lo mas importante, como si de ello dependiera su vida, levanto los brazos y dio un paso...

Pero un rostro conocido la hizo detenerse, solo un instante ante que los brazos del pelirrojo tocaran su cuerpo.

Un hombre delgado y moreno apareció, su cuerpo musculoso sobresalía de entre los traunsentes y miraba a todos lados, como si buscara a alguien.

-Viktor

La voz de la mujer hizo que Ronald volteara hacia atrás, para descubrir no con mucho agrado que la figura hosca de Víktor Krum se dirigía justo a donde ellos estaban. No pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto, aunque Hermione ni siquiera se dio cuenta, pues toda su atención se encontraba concentrada en la llegada del moreno.

**Y sin embargo se repite la historia, te sigo amando aunque no debería**

**En los secretos de mi memoria, siempre soñé con verte un día.**

Hermione sonrió aliviada, estuvo a punto de caer nuevamente en los traicioneros brazos de Ron, pero gracias a Víktor no había nada que lamentar, tendría que tener cuidado en el futuro...si es que había un futuro

Abrazo a Víktor como si se tratara de una tabla de salvación, y lo era, pues en su mente escuchaba aun las palabras de Ron y la risa de la mujer, justo cuando le pedía matrimonio, eso la llenaba de de un dolor indescriptible y una sensación de vació en el estomago

Ron continuaba mirándolo con frialdad, sabia que tarde o temprano vería a Hermione, y que ese día talvez tuviera alguien a su lado, y Víctor Krum siempre habia estado entre ellos de alguna manera, , lo que nunca pensó era que el amor de antaño renacería en su interior, con tanta fuerza, sabia que estaba prohibido, pues ya habia alguien mas en la vida de ambos, aunque siempre soñó con verla una vez mas, con abrazarla y decirle cuanto le habia dolido su ausencia, pero ya no podría hacerlo...ahora la atención de sus dos acompañantes se centraba nuevamente en el

-¡he! Ron... ¿recuerdas a Víktor?

-si, claro Víctor Krum

Los ojos de ambos hombres chocaron con frialdad, habían sostenido una lucha por la misma mujer, aunque ya habia un ganador, siempre lo habia habido.

Ron volvió a la realidad, recordó la forma en que Hermione se habia ido, y como aunque habia tratado de hablar con ella y descubrir y solucionar sus problemas siempre fue rechazado, hasta que un día ya no supo mas de ella.

Su corazón se lleno de frió y su mirada de fijo en la castaña, aunque en sus ojos no habia ya ni rastro de ternura.

-será mejor que nos apresuremos, Harry los demás nos esperan en las tres escobas

-pero... ¿Qué no nos veríamos aquí?

-cambio de planes, llegamos un poco temprano, y como Renne estaba ya cansada, decidimos esperarte ahí

-Ho, esta bien,

-entonces en marcha.

Y sin voltear a ver si era seguido se encamino a las tres escobas, pensando aun en ella en sus ojos miel, y en las veces que la habia estrechado entre sus brazos.

Pensó un instante en como seria volver a abrazarla, giro el rostro y vio que en ese preciso momento Viktor la abrazaba dulcemente, apresuro el paso y apretó con fuerza los puños obligándose a no voltear nuevamente.

**Cuatro abriles han pasado, y aquel muro gris sigue igual**

**Talvez serán los recuerdos, que no dejan pasar su edad...**

La chica se dejo conducir dócilmente, mientras su mirada estaba fija en la espalda del pelirrojo, entro a las tres escobas y Rosmerta tan jovial como siempre los condujo a la mesa, en la que los esperaba el salvador del mundo mágico y su bella prometida, era una chica rubia y de unos ojos azules tan brillantes como el cielo y cabello rizado y largo, estaban además acompañados por una mujer morena de cabello largo y lacio y ojos verdes como de gato, lo que le daba un aire místico y sobrenatural, la cual miraba fijamente a la puerta y se ilumino al observar al pelirrojo, aunque volvió a ser severa, e incluso la castaña pudo observar un gesto de desagrado cuando la miro a ella...claro que también pudo haberlo imaginado

**Reír y abrazarte, fue lo que sentí hacer, aunque el mundo se acabara después**

**Hablarte y amarte, se me olvidaba no esta permitido**

**Hoy es muy distinto, hoy solo puedo ser tu amigo**

Las presentaciones corrieron a cargo de Harry, mientras el pelirrojo tomaba asiento junto a la morena y la besaba brevemente en los labios ante la mirada atónita de Hermione, la extrañada de Krum y la curiosa de Harry, que sentía la tensión en el ambiente, aunque confiaba que con el pasar de los minutos las cosas volverían a ser como antes.

Y lo logro, poco a poco Hermione y Ron volvieron a ser los mismos de antaño, completaban sus frases, se reían de las mismas cosas y ambos intentaban ignorarse, aunque claro esta, con éxito nulo, pues los demás notaban sus esfuerzos y las mas diversas emociones se dejaban sentir en la pequeña mesa, Renne la agradable novia de Harry charlaba con Víktor, mientras Harry intervenía de vez en cuando, Hermione se sentía un poco incomoda, pues solo le quedaban Ron y Diane, la chica que con todo el dolor de su corazón dedujo seria la esposa o prometida de Ron, Diane la miraba curiosa, y ni siquiera hacia en intento de mostrarse cortes , haciendo sentir intrusa a la antigua novia de su prometido, aunque por fin rompió el silencio

-y cuéntame, que has hecho todo este tiempo, Harry me ha hablado mucho de ti

-¿Harry?

-Claro, ¿Quién si no?, veras, Renee es mi prima lejana, de hecho conocimos juntos a Harry y a Ron, ya hace bastante tiempo

-humm, no lo sabia

-pero cuéntame, ¿Qué haces ahora? Eres medimaga ¿no es así?

-si, ¡heee! De hecho soy la directora general de la mas importante clínica en Holanda, desde hace tres años, justo después de......de terminar un asunto muy importante

-¡haa!, bueno yo hago algo mas divertido, soy actriz de brijinovelas, y Ron es auror, aunque un equipo muy importante de Quiditch quiere contratarlo como guardián, -¿verdad cariño?

-si preciosa, así es

-lo esta pensando, porque estamos planeando casarnos muy pronto, y talvez tendríamos que vivir en otro país, pero lo acordaremos en el momento, en cuanto pase la boda de Harry, -y tu Hermione ¿te casaste?

Ron aunque un tanto disimulado no pudo evitar prestar especial atención a ese momento de la conversación.

-no, no, aunque Víktor y yo tenemos planeado hacerlo a finales de año, pero aun no tenemos fecha.

**Y sin embargo se repite la historia, te sigo amando aunque no debería**

**En los secretos de mi memoria, siempre soñé con verte un día**

**Y sin embargo se repite la historia, yo se muy bien que es una fantasía**

**Pero quisiera tenerte aquí de nuevo mía, solo mía...por siempre mía.**

Diane miraba a Hermione estudiándola, no le agradaba la forma en que miraba a Ron, ella habia conseguido por fin que le pidiera matrimonio y no permitiría que volviera a entrar en la vida del pelirrojo, definitivamente no permitirá que los separaran

-Disculpen, ahora regreso, ¿vienes Renee?

-si, claro

Las dos chicas se alejaron rumbo a los sanitarios, Harry seguía charlando con Víktor, y entre Ron y Hermione reinaba un silencio abrumador y pesado, que finalmente fue roto por el pelirrojo

-te ves bien Hermione, cuéntame ¿cómo estan tus padres?

Hermione miraba su cerveza como si fueran a salirle pies de un momento a otro, y la hacia girar entre sus manos, después con voz queda continuo

-bien, gracias, les encanta Holanda, de hecho no querían regresar

-¿ha, si?

Mentira, sus padres estaban en aquel país solo por ella, cuando hablo de regresar se pusieron felices y ella sabia que anhelaban quedarse en Inglaterra, tampoco le diría que sus padres aun le preguntaban por él, nunca supieron en motivo de su rompimiento, Y por ella no lo sabrían, ellos adoraban a Ron, y el saber lo que le habia hecho seria un golpe muy duro.

Ron la miraba fijamente, aunque ella evitaba a toda costa levantar la vista, un dejo de tristeza se escuchaba en su voz mientras hablaba

-me voy en cuanto se case Harry, deje muchos pendientes

-eso son solo dos semanas, ¿volverás?

-no, lo dudo, mi vida esta hecha lejos, además....no hay nada aquí por lo que valga la pena quedarse

Quiso haber dicho como antes, pero su voz no se lo permitía, era extraño el efecto que Ron después de tanto tiempo aun causaba en ella, talvez fueran las cervezas, y la charla, pero sentía la enorme necesidad de abrazarlo, de pasar sus manos por el rojo cabello, de tocar sus labios, sentir su piel junto a la suya...pero no podía, y no solo por el daño que podría sufrir sino por Víktor, por Diane...por evitar destruirse

-Hermione, quiero que sepas...

-no digas nada Ron, creo que es mejor que comencemos de nuevo, desde ahora y como amigos

El la miro fijamente, le hubiera gustado que su rostro se levantara y lo mirara, pero la chica seguía mirando la botella

-¿eso es lo que quieres?

-lo es, ahora tengo una relación con Víktor, y tu pronto te casaras con Diane, realmente deseo que sea feliz... y que si alguna vez te hice daño me perdones

Ron escondió sus puños debajo de la mesa ¿qué si alguna vez le habia hecho daño?

Se podía considerar así el que lo hubiera dejado sin una razón, y después de cuatro años solo le decía que lo sentía, ¡perfecto!, si eso quería no la molestaría mas, ni siquiera como amiga, por mucho que le doliera

Nuevamente el silencio reino, Harry y Víktor continuaban platicando de Quidditch

La puerta de los lavabos se abrió y Diane apareció sola, no le gusto lo que sus ojos veían, parecía que la conversación, entre su prometido y Hermione estaba muy interesante, sus ojos echaban chispas de furia, sus brazos se cruzaron a la altura del pecho, no, jamás se rendiría, ya antes los habia separado y esta vez no seria la excepción

Espero pacientemente hasta que Renne salio del tocador

-¿qué pasa? Pregunto tranquilamente mientras sonreía

-nada, solo miraba a Ron

-¿parece mentira? ¿No es verdad?, después de tanto tiempo el trío de Hogwarts se reúne, y pareciera que el tiempo no hubiera seguido, siguen tan amigo, ¿no lo crees?

La morena miraba con malos ojos a Hermione, y contesto con voz amenazadora

-si, maravilloso

-ven regresemos con los muchachos

Diane camino decidida hasta Ron, y sin importarle interrumpir lo beso apasionadamente en los labios, mientras se aseguraba que Hermione no dejara de verlo

-hummmm, te adoro bebé,

¿Te parece si nos vamos?, creo que ya es tarde y Hermione y Víktor estarán deseosos de descansar, mírala, se ve exhausta, y su cabello dice claramente que necesita un buen tratamiento en la ducha

Hermione se puso roja por los comentarios tan groseros de la chica, estaba a punto de responderle pero parecía que solo ellos se habían dado cuenta del incidente

-Diane, basta, el chico la miraba molesto su comportamiento era extraño y de mal gusto

-¿a que si estan cansados, verdad querida?

-pues fíjate que no, querida, es mas voy por otra ronda

Y agitando su ya revuelta cabellera se alejo rumbo a la barra, mientras Ron la miraba alejarse con un gesto de sorpresa, y Diane con cara de odio

La reunión continuo hasta muy tarde, Harry estaba feliz Renne era adorable y Ron seguía siendo....bueno, seguía tan sexy, tan perfecto, aunque Hermione pensaba que tenia un defecto, solo uno...Diane

Se despidieron, todo fue tan extraño, Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla, Renne igual, y Diane ni siquiera se acerco, solo le hizo un gesto apático, mientras que a Víktor lo despidió efusivamente, Ron se habia quedado un poco alejado, se acerco a ella y mirándola a los ojos bajo el rostro y la beso en la comisura de los labios, logrando que el cuerpo de la chica se estremeciera y no pudo pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

**Fin del capitulo, muy largo, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer.**

**HEY, HEY, ESPERA, SE TE OLVIDO DEJAR EL REVIEW.**

**Uff, gracias, ahora si puedes irte.**


	3. Lejos de ti

**Los personajes pertenecen a JKR la genial escritora, las situaciones me pertenecen a mi y el único beneficio que recibo son dos millones de pesos por capitulo, ja ja ja, si, como no (sarcasmo), mi único beneficio es que ustedes lo lean y me dejen un REVIEW con su comentario.**

**REVIEWS. GRACIAS....GRACIAS....GRACIAS.**

**iam-frodo: ¡hola! **Je, ya decía yo que hombre, gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, de Diane, pues si, pero aunque Hermione no es ni mucho menos dejada con Diane tampoco es grosera, pero se desquita y en lo que mas le duele....ya lo veras en la segunda parte de este capitulo, así que te dejo leyendo y espero que te guste este pedacito de capitulo, un abrazo y hasta muy prontito.

**Saray: ¡hola! **Gracias, mira que un par de palabras alegran el día, así que no te reocupes , pues asi de rapidito que estoy actualizando, talvez mañana suba la segunda parte, bueno, espero que te guste este chapter, un besote y hasta pronto.

**Luciana:** ¡¡HOLA!! Una pregunta ¿qué es pichi?, bueno, pues si, y mira que en este capitulo te caerá peor Diane (como a mi) y Ron, pues se le metió poco a poco, aunque a su manera creo que Diane lo quiere un poco, bueno, no te aburro mas y te dejo leer este mini capitulo, la segunda larguísima parte probablemente la suba mañana, un mega beso y hasta pronto.

**laurana-malfoy-rin: **¡hola! Gracias por el review, y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, y pues aquí digo que le paso al niño, así que una duda menos, y de Ron, te aseguro que después de este cap. No te seguirá pareciendo tonto, bueno, un beso y hasta prontito.

**Mioneweasly88: **¡hola!, este tampoco tarde tanto en publicar, aunque si mas que el anterior, pero tendrá sus beneficios, y pues no, no lo perdió y la otra pregunta de Víktor también se resuelve aquí, aunque he de decirte que a mi no me cae mal, bueno y si, hay amor, aunque lo nieguen, y de Ron, bueno, lo que pasa es que el nunca vio a Hermione, ni se dio cuenta que lo cacho con la otra, así que según el fue sin razón...hazlos entender...pero ya aquí te dejo este capitulo, espero que te guste, te envió besos y hasta muy pronto.

**Rotceher:** ¡HOLA! Pues creo que este te va a parecer aun triste, aunque va entrando el conflicto, además Ron y Hermione hablan, espero que te parezca mejor...y del Nick, mira que ya leí el código DaVinci y no le atine, o sea que un diez, y pues aquí te dejo el capitulo, espero que te guste y hasta muy prontito...un mega beso.

**Lau71:** ¡hola! ¿cómo que te costo entenderlo? ¿por qué?, bueno espero que me digas, y que este cap. No sea tan complicado, lo que pasa es que ya son cuatro años después de que Hermione abandono a Ron cuando lo cacho con otra...en fin, si tienes dudas dime cuales y con todo el gusto del mundo, ya sabes, de cualquier manera espero que este te guste, un abrazote y hasta pronto.

**CoNnY-B**: JE JE, ¡HOLA!, pues si, las casualidades de la vida, por cierto me tengo que dar una vuelta por ese fic, ya me intrigaste, aunque no se si ya lo publicaste, en fin...igual me doy la vuelta, y bueno, espero que este mini capitulo (a comparación de la segunda parte) te guste, espero publicar mañana, así que te dejo un beso y el capitulo y hasta prontito.

**wei-lo:** ¡HOLA!, bueno una duda menos, y aunque nunca he visto esa película, sin duda es muy original,(aunque me habia sonado a la guerra de las galaxias) pero gracias, entonces no lo cambio, y bueno de la historia, en la segunda parte de este capitulo se entera que Hermione lo cacho (ya te adelante algo, bueno, pero no te digo como) y pues aquí te dejo este minichap. Espero que te guste, y yo espero publicar mañana la seg. Parte, besos y hasta pronto.

**Vicky Potter 07:** ¡hola! Pues deseo concedido, si, hablan, aunque no te puedo decir mas, no recuerdo si es en esta parte o en la de mañana, pero ya Ron sabe que Hermione lo vio...y también de los padrinos, ¡claro que serán ellos! De Diane, genial que te caiga gorda, a mi también, y de Renne, bueno, si te hubiera conocido antes podíamos haber echó algo...ni modo, te toca compartirlo je je, y de los Weasley, pues si, van a aparecer, aunque no mucho, de hecho Harry tampoco habla mucho por aquí, hasta los sig. capítulos, y no te preocupes, te digo que no andas lejos de la verdad, pero si te digo, pues te arruino lo que queda del fic...así que paciencia...Besitos y hasta pronto.

**Lil Granger:** ¡HOLA! Je je, o sea que si sirve el recordatorio (gracias por decirme), bueno, lastima de la tarea, pero no te preocupes que ya viene el puente y a descansar., totalmente de acuerdo con Diane, y no, no perdió al bebé, de echo aquí digo que paso, y de los dos, no te preocupes que ya hablan, en este capitulo, así que no comas ansias, porque engordan, y gracias por la comparación, (Juan Osorio tiene mucho publico) y si, a mi me gusta mas el colegio que las novelas, aunque las series me gustan mucho, Small Ville, Hechiceras, me encantaba Ángel y Buffy, lastima que ya acabaron y ahora me gusta Nip tuc (algo así) aunque esta un poco xxx fuerte, claro que no me aburro, de hecho me da muchísimo gusto, sigo diciéndolo me encantan tus reviews, así que no te preocupes tu escribe y escribe y escri... je je, ahora soy yo la que divago ... pues te dejo el mini capitulo, espero que te guste y hasta mañana...o muy pronto...besos.

**biank weasley granger:** ¡hola!, mira, no te hice esperar casi nada, aquí te dejo el otro capitulo, y no te preocupes, que no lo arruinas, porque Ron ni estaba hechizado, ni en un trance, ni nada, al contrario, sabia en lo que se metía, y lo que hacia pero...no te digo mas, porque te arruino la trama, y prefiero que lo descubras, aunque ya di una o dos pistas...je je, te dejo con la intriga, espero que te guste este mini capitulo, te envió un besote y hasta muy pronto.

**POR FIN AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO, no es muy largo, pero espero que les guste, y cuando lean la continuación veran porque digo que es bastante largo.**

**Bueno, gracias por leer y hasta pronto.**

**CAPITULO II.**

**Lejos de ti.**

-sssshhh, no hagas ruido, que se han quedado dormidos

-¿es dijiste a donde vamos?

-si, ¿sabes? talvez deberíamos cancelar, no estoy muy segura de...

-vamos Hermione, no tardaremos, adema tus padres pueden cuidarlos

La joven mujer castaña, dudaba, no le gustaba dejarlos así, el cambio de clima no les había caído nada bien, y los pequeños estaban algo agripados, pero ya les había dado una poción, y estaba segura que nada pasaría, aun así no quería dejar solos a sus dos pequeños.

-esta bien, pero si mis padres me localizan volveremos enseguida, ¿de acuerdo?

-claro que si

-además Víktor, ¿Por qué tanto interés en que salgamos esta noche?

El moreno hizo una mueca de inocencia y sonrió

-yo ninguna, pero ya que estaremos tan poco tiempo aquí, y que puedo disfrutar estas pequeñas vacaciones, hay que aprovechar para divertirnos,

-¿de donde saliste tan fiestero?, tú, la seriedad en persona

Víktor Krum tomo cariñosamente a la chica por los hombros y la miro a los ojos directamente

-Hermione

La chica ya esperaba lo que se venia, tarde o temprano se lo diría, pero le hubiera gustado que fuera después...

-no soy yo el que debería estar preocupado, sino tú, ¿estas segura de lo que haces?

La chica frunció los labios y aparto levemente la mirada de los ojos del moreno

-no te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control

-sabes que después de esta ocasión no podrás huir y esconderte como la ultima vez, además Ron tarde o temprano sacara conclusiones, no puedes...

-Viktor..., la chica parecía perturbada y un poco molesta...-yo se lo que hago estoy a salvo

-¿Cómo estos últimos años?, vamos Hermione, es solo que no me gustaría que te volvieran a lastimar

-no, ya escarmenté, no volveré a caer en la misma trampa

el chico la beso levemente en la frente y enseguida la estrecho con suavidad

-es solo que no quiero que te hagan daño, prométeme que si las cosas se salen de control me lo dirás, ¿sabes? Siempre podemos volver a Holanda.

-si, y cuanto antes nos vayamos mejor

-bien, pues entonces en marcha.

Habían quedado de salir a bailar esa noche con Harry y Renne, y en consecuencia con Ron y Diane, y como solo estarían dos semanas en Inglaterra y ya llevaban dos días, aprovecharía para demostrarle a Ron que no le interesaba en absoluto, lo único que le preocupaba era que Víktor se negara a seguir fingiendo su compromiso.

Partieron de la casa, después de despedirse de los padres de la joven.

-Hermione hija, salúdanos a Ron y pregúntale cuando pasara a saludarnos

-si madre, yo le diré

-buenas noches señores Granger

-buenas noche hijo, cuídanos mucho a Hermione

-claro que si, buenas noches.

Salieron a la sala y desde la chimenea se trasportaron a la discoteca de moda, lucían elegantes y a la moda, Hermione sexy y relajada, mas bella que años atrás, tanto que al entrar la mirada de Ron, como si tuviera un imán se dirigió a la figura de la castaña, poniendo furiosa a su bella novia que lo jalo por el cuello y lo beso apasionadamente en los labios, justamente cuando Hermione los localizaba, los ojos avellana se encontraron un breve instante con los azules del pelirrojo, quien se soltó suavemente de Diane y se puso en pie junto con Harry, para recibirlos

-¡Hola Hermione!, Harry la beso en la mejilla, igual que Renne y lo mismo a Víktor, Diane ni siquiera se molesto en levantarse de su lugar, solo observaba la escena con una sonrisa forzada y ojos fríos, Ron trato de saludarla con un beso, pero la castaña se separo levemente , sin aceptarlo.

Ron la miraba, tratando de ocultar el reproche que pugnaba por aparecer en su rostro, mientras que Hermione lucia un poco mas animada, pensaba que el rechazar la cercanía de Ron era uno de los mas grandes desafíos y lo había ganado, giro el rostro para descubrir que Diane coqueteaba descaradamente con Víktor, sin que le importara que los demás lo notara, la opinión que Hermione formara en un principio se reforzaba mas, era una cualquiera y aunque pensaba que Harry compartía su opinión no hacia nada por advertirle al pelirrojo.

En muy poco tiempo la mesa estuvo mas que animada y la prometida de Harry, en un instante de especial emoción había pedido a Hermione que fuera su dama de honor, cosa que la intrigo, pues pensó que seria Diane...

-pero, no seria correcto, ¿Qué dirá tu familia?

-no te preocupes...yo...veras, vengo de Irlanda, y mis padres perdieron la vida en la ultima batalla, (la chica hablaba con tristeza, aunque trataba de disimularlo)

-¡oh!, Renne, lo siento...yo...

-no te preocupes, no lo sabias y además se que ellos están bien...eran mi única familia y...

-pero entonces... ¿Diane no es tu prima?

- si, claro prima lejana, de hecho muy lejana, nos conocimos hace cuatro años, y desde entonces solo nos habíamos visto un par de veces, y apenas ahora hemos convivido un poco mas, y sobre todo por Ron, el si que es un caballero

-si, claro, un caballero...pues si tu lo dices Renne...

-¿Por qué...

Estuvo a punto de surgir una discusión en cuanto a la caballerosidad del pelirrojo, que fue evitada por el alboroto de un grupo de jovencitas que muy emocionadas se acercaron a la mesa de las tres parejas, entre Víktor y Harry, que se miraban sorprendidos, el pensamiento inicial era que querían hablar con Harry, pero en su lugar abordaron al Búlgaro

-disculpa... eres Krum. El jugador estrella de Bulgaria, ¿no es así?

Diane volteo y en su rostro se dibujo la misma expresión que la primera vez que viera a Ron, aunque nadie lo supo.

-¡he...! si, soy yo

Las risas y el alboroto se acentuó aun mas

-¿podrías darnos un autógrafo?

-si...claro que si...

Hermione instintivamente volteo a ver a Ron, su expresión era la misma de años atrás, nadie, excepto ella se dio cuenta que sus ojos se pusieron en blanco por un momento y sus labios se movieron sin pronunciar palabra, como cuando aun eran estudiantes

Sus miradas se cruzaron y sonrieron ante el entendimiento

La mirada de Diane estaba fija en el búlgaro y el grupo de jovencitas que lo rodeaba, no imaginaba que el prometidote Hermione fuera tan famoso, seguramente también seria muy rico, se preguntaba como una chica así, sin gracia y claramente no muy bonita tenia tanta suerte con los hombres, la miro, no era fea, fea, aunque claramente tenia menos clase y elegancia que ella y aun así había logrado conquistar primero a Ron y luego a Viktor , realmente era una lata, pero si ella quisiera podía quitarle también al búlgaro, de eso no tenia duda.

Las jovencitas se fueron, y ellos continuaron charlando, hasta que una a una las parejas salieron a la pista

Harry y Renne bailaban sin importarles el resto del mundo, Hermione y Víktor también, como dos buenos amigos que comparten un secreto y Ron y Diane también aunque parecían mas una sola persona, por lo cerca que estaban sus cuerpos, y la chica no perdía la oportunidad de besar el cuello y los labios del pelirrojo que no hacia nada por evitarlo

-espera, no te muevas....Viktor miraba a Hermione, su mano se levanto hasta su mejilla y aparto un mechón de cabello, retirando una basurilla que había quedado atrapada, Hermione le sonrió tiernamente, en el justo momento en que Ron se volvía a mirarlos

Siguieron bailando, pero ahora la mirada resentida y dolida del pelirrojo los seguía y de vez en ves se le unía la altiva y engreída de Diane, que la observaba con envidia, y preguntándose cual seria la mejor manera de molestarla, sin dañar su relación con el Weasley.

Regresaron a la mesa, divertidos y acalorados, las bebidas llegaron a ellos, mientras convivían y platicaban totalmente ambientados, pasó una ronda, luego otra y otra, hasta que todos habían bebido mas de la cuenta y se encontraban cada vez más eufóricos

-ven Víktor, baila conmigo veo que lo haces muy bien, y te aseguro que yo bailo mejor que Hermione

El búlgaro la miro sorprendido, los tragos seguramente habían hecho su efecto y la habían vuelto más grosera

Hermione fingió que no la escuchaba, aunque Ron que si lo hizo le lanzo a su prometida una mirada de advertencia

-¡he!, pues yo... no se...el búlgaro miraba a Hermione como pidiéndole ayuda, pero no la consiguió

-anda Víktor, ve, yo estoy cansada, te esperare aquí

Con esa respuesta la joven prácticamente arrastro al moreno a la pista de baile y comenzaron a moverse rítmicamente, al compás de una conocida melodía

Harry hablaba, sobre todo con Hermione tratando de ponerla al tanto desde el tiempo en que se había marchado, Renne participaba en algunas ocasiones complementando la información, y Ron paseaba su mirada de su mejor amigo a la chica que antes había amado y por la que ahora sentía crecer la atracción

-esa canción me encanta, bailemos, Renne tomo a Harry de la mano y lo guió a la pista, dejando a los antiguos amantes sentados solos, uno al lado del otro.

-¡he! Hace calor ¿no crees?

-no, yo me siento bien, además tu estas temblando Hermione

-fue solo un escalofrió, no te preocupes, estoy bien

Las manos de Ron tocaron los brazos desnudos de la chica, que se estremeció, como si una descarga eléctrica la hubiera atravesado, y sintió como también las manos de Ron temblaban

Su rostro estaba tan cerca que aun a media luz pudo distinguir las pecas que aun le quedaban de su reciente juventud

-Ron...yo...

-bailemos, ven, sus manos se cerraron alrededor de la cintura de la castaña, mientras la dirigía a la pista de baile y comenzaban a moverse, al principio un poco cohibidos, pero las inhibiciones desaparecieron y se movían ahora en armonía, concientes del cuerpo del otro, de vez en cuando sus cuerpos se rozaban, pero fingían no darse cuenta

A prudente distancia de ellos Víktor los observaba, y aunque quería aun a Hermione trataba de evitar a toda costa que Diane los viera, pues sabia que la morena trataría de separarlos, y para el búlgaro la sonrisa que veía en el rostro de Hermione era el mejor regalo que había recibido en años, auque le doliera en el fondo de su corazón.

La música cambio y una balada romántica comenzó a sonar, Hermione trato de volver a la mesa, pero Ron la tomo por la muñeca y dulce, pero firmemente la atrajo hasta su cuerpo

La chica se quedo de pie ante el pelirrojo que aun la tenia sujeta de la mano, la coloco en su propio cuello y rodeo a su vez la breve cintura y la estrecho a su cuerpo, comenzando a moverse y llevando con él a Hermione.

Los ojos azules estaba clavados en los Castaños de la chica mientras sus cuerpos se unían aun mas estrechamente desapareciendo la escasa distancia que los separaba

Hermione recargo se cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo, que a su vez apoyo su mentón en el pelo castaño.

La chica podía escuchar la respiración y sentía como latía el corazón de Ron.

El tiempo se detuvo, aunque la música seguía sonando y ellos bailaban, pero sus corazones revivían momentos amargos, él sentía que la chica estaba a su lado, pero también la sentía tan lejos, no comprendía por que se había ido, sin una explicación, los recuerdos volvían a él, reviviéndole su dolor, ayudándole a no ser débil, le recordaban el abandono de Hermione Granger

Sus músculos se tensaron y dejo de moverse, la chica al notar el cambio se sobresalto, separo un poco su cuerpo y miro los ojos del hombre, parecían bloques de hielo y estaban algo turbios...

-será mejor que volvamos a la mesa

-p...pero...Ron...

La chica se quedo de pie en medio de la pista, viendo como Ron se alejaba, nuevamente y sin razón la lastimaba, igual que años atrás, igual que siempre.

**Fin**

**Del**

**capitulo**

Y este es el final de medio capitulo, lo que pasa es que tecleándolo me di cuenta que era muy grande, así que lo corte, espero que me envíen sus **reviews, y prometo que a los cinco** publico la otra parte (que aun es muy grande) solo para saber que ya alguien lo ha leído.

Un besos a todos y mil gracias por leer.

**ESPERA, ESPERA....SE TE OLVIDA EL REVIEW, uff, menos mal que te alcance, gracias por dejarlo y hasta pronto**.


	4. Solo un error

**Los personajes, y todo lo referente a Harry Potter pertenecen a JKR y la WB, no reporto beneficio económico alguno, y solo lo hago por matar el tiempo de espera hasta el libro seis o la película cuatro, lo que llegue primero**

¡¡HOLA!! Soy yo de nueva cuenta, se que dije que lo iba a publicar al día siguiente, y siento no haberlo cumplido, es solo que (pretextos) es muy largo y además me llego la inspiración para hacer un especial de **Día de muertos, **soy orgullosamente mexicana ycreo que esa creencia es muy bella, bueno el caso es que también estoy por terminarla, es sobre **como Sirius tiene la oportunidad de volver solo por un día al mundo de los vivos, pero necesita que alguien ilumine el camino de regreso a casa... **ojala que se den una vueltita, si mis cálculos no fallan los publicare a la vez. Y pues para no hacerlos esperar mas aquí les dejo el resto del capitulo, espero que les guste.

**REVIEWS.....REVIEWS....REVIEWS...GRACIAS.**

**Solo por hoy y para publicar rápido no voy a contestar los Review, pero todos los leo y me da mucho gusto que los dejen. Mil gracias a:**

**Saray: **mil gracias

**rocio: **esto te va a gustar (lo mal que la pasa Diane)

**Sarah-keyko: **Gracias, y este es aun más largo

**Ophelia dakker: gracias** (por cierto que bonito Nick)

**Biank Radcliff potter: **gracias biankitabonita

**Tabatas: **gracias, y ni modo lo de Renne es necesario (además es buena)

**Nadir-Blue: **gracias ¿aunque haya canciones de vez en cuando?¿que tal si no hay nada que perdo..?

**Carol-lovegood: **je je, pues por ahí va la cosa y si, fue Diane

**Em-suk: **Gracias, y no tan rápido pero aquí esta el capitulo

**Laurana-malfoy-rin (**Buena teoría pero no, andas cerca nunca pensé en la multijugos buena idea

**Lil Granger: **¿cortito?(Si, son dos, niño y niña) bueno este es más largo. Un abrazo

**Luciana(lucy) :**usa mas modismos, así aprendo, Ron súper sexy, espera a leer este cap. Te va a gustar

**Vicky Potter 07: **Entonces este te va a gustar mas, apuesto, a mi me gusto mucho es mas tierno.

**Lizzie. **¿El Nick por la serie? A mi me gusta, bueno, graciasAquí dejo el nuevo cap. Espero te guste.

**Annie Ryddle: **je je, buena idea, ¿qué te parece matarla de celos? Bueno Por algo se empieza pronto lo haré, no lo dudes

Mil gracias a todas y espero que les guste el capitulo, que a mi me gusto mucho, sobre todo la parte en que Ron le....bueno, mejor las dejo leer, un abrazo y hasta muy pronto

**Jessi Weasley: **no la he leído, de modo que no se de que trata, pero igual te envié un mail, solo que no he recibido contestación.

PD. Las canciones, tanto esta como la del primer capitulo pertenecen a la Banda El limón (por si alguien tenia la duda, se llaman recuerdos de mi memoria y mírame.) ahora si adiós.

**CAPITULO IV**

**SOLO UN ERROR**

**Mírame, no te das cuenta que me tienes padeciendo**

**Mi corazón esta sangrando y aquí por dentro**

**Se va a morir con el dolor y el sufrimiento.**

Hermione no podía volver a la mesa, la actitud de pelirrojo la desconcertaba, después de todo ella era la agraviada, Ron habia destrozado su corazón y por lo visto ahora cuatro años después quería volver a jugar con ella, pero no se lo permitiría, una vez habia sido mas que suficiente, se encamino a los lavabos, necesitaba serenarse, tomo un cigarrillo, probablemente el segundo o tercero desde que volviera, nunca habia fumado...hasta ahora que lo habia vuelto a ver, definitivamente ese pelirrojo era un peligro para su salud.

Regreso casi quince minutos después, en la mesa solo se encontraba él, busco entre la gente a Harry y Renne, seguían bailando inmersos solo en ellos y en el extremo mas alejado Diane y Víktor platicaban y hacían algo que difícilmente se podía reconocer como baile por la proximidad de sus cuerpos, se acerco, no muy convencida a la mesa, y pudo notar que en ella descansaban varias botellas mas de bebida, y en la mano del pelirrojo habia una botella casi completamente vacía...

-Ron...no deberías...

-¿no debería que Hermione? ¿No debería tomar? ¿No debería haber venido? ¿No debería sentirme confundido? ¿O no debería decirte que cada vez que te veo me dan ganas de besarte y después siento deseos de lanzarte una maldición?

-Ron, yo...

No podía decir nada, se sentía perdida, su corazón temblaba y sus labios estaban secos, pero también sentía la rabia crecer en su interior, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle eso, cuando lo habia descubierto con otra mujer en su propia cama? ¿Cómo podía ser tan patán?

-pues no, no deberías decir nada de eso, y menos cuando son patrañas, cuando sabes que no eres mas que un cobarde, su voz sonaba tan fría que apenas pudo conocerla como propia

-¿y tu que sabes Hermione?, no soy yo quien desapareció por cuatro años

Las voces iban subiendo, aunque con el ruido de la música nadie lo notaba

-claro que no Ron, pero hubiera preferido que te fueras tú, antes, mucho antes

-¿para que? ¿Para no sentirte culpable?

-¿culpable de que? ¿De haber sido tan estúpida para creer que lo nuestro funcionaba?

-y lo hacia

-¿ha si? Valiente manera de demostrarlo

-¿quieres que te lo demuestre?

No se habia dado cuenta en que momento se habían acercado tanto, ahora el rostro de Ron estaba tan cerca...Tan atractivamente cerca...

Vio sus ojos brillantes, y un segundo después sus labios se posaron exigentes, reclamando un beso lleno de furia y frustración, los labios del pelirrojo exigían mas, sus cuerpos ahora estaban juntos, hubo un momento en que Hermione pensó en resistirse, pero en lugar de eso sus labios se entreabrieron correspondiendo al beso, como si en eso se le fuera la vida, sus lenguas se tocaron y sus cuerpos se fundieron, sintió su aliento y sus sabor de licor con menta parecía embriagarla.

Y después todo ceso

Ron se dejo caer en el sillón, tomando el último trago de Whisky, después se froto el rostro con ambas manos

Hermione lo miraba, seguía parada sin poder moverse, sentía un hueco en el corazón, Ron se veía tan cansado y decaído, unas profundas ojeras que no habia notado antes cubrían debajo de sus ojos y parecía abatido.

**Mírame, no soy ni sombra del que un día conociste**

**Aquel que un día juraste amar y le mentiste**

**Que te dio todo y al final lo destruiste**

-Ron...yo quiero

-si, nuevamente tu quieres, siempre eres tú, ¿no estas cansada? ¿No te das cuenta que hay mas gente a tu alrededor y que también tienen sentimientos?

-claro que lo se, yo también los tengo

-ja, ¿tu? ¿Tu que te fuiste sin ninguna explicación y me dejaste aquí, como estupido?

La chica habia tratado de hacer las paces, pero su actitud de mártir la sacaba de quicio

-Basta Ron, ya es suficiente para mí, si quieres saber porque me fui telo diré, me fui porque vi lo que hacías el día de tu cumpleaños, porque no estaba preparada para darme cuenta, vi y escuche todo, y no podía quedarme junto a ti sabiéndolo

La cara de Ron cambio de la ira a la incredulidad, la botella que sostenía aun en la mano se rompió

-bien, pues entonces para que fingir mas, si me hubiera enterado que lo sabias todo hubiera sido diferente

-pues lo mismo digo, ya basta de fingir, no tienes porque ser amable conmigo, ni yo seguiré fingiendo

-¿así que fingías?

-y que esperabas? ¿Qué estuviera enamorada de ti?, no Ronaldo Weasley no volveré a cometer ese error de nuevo,

-¿un error?, si, tienes razón, no fue mas que un maldito error, SOLO UN MALDITO EROR

Se alejo de la mesa, dejándola exaltada y desconcertada, esperaba una disculpa, pero por lo visto no llegaría

-¿dónde esta Ron?

La voz de Diane la volvió a la realidad, regresaba a la mesa con Víktor

-no se, se fue a la barra hace rato

-¿LO MOLESTASTE?

-no lo se, ¿por qué no le preguntas a él?

-eres una estúpida

La chica se alejo furiosa a la barra en busca del pelirrojo, mientras Renne y Harry regresaban, después de algún rato platicando y haciendo planes la pareja de enamorados se despidió, diciéndoles que no se preocuparan, que esas peleas eran muy frecuentes , y pronto se les pasaría.

Hermione quería irse pero algo, no sabía que la detenía

Vieron acercarse nuevamente a Diane, aun mas furiosa de lo que se habia ido, Víktor paso protectora mente el brazo por los hombros de la castaña

-¿y bien?

-¿y bien que?

-no te hagas la tonta, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste a Ron, esta como loco y no quiso decirme nada, seguramente va a encerrarse en ese feo departamento, anda dime lo que le hiciste

-no le hice nada, y si tanto te interesa ve tras él, pregúntale y déjame en paz.

-mira tontita, si supiera como entrar al maldito lugar lo haría, pero nunca me ha querido decir, ni siquiera he vuelto allá, así que dime ahora mismo que le hiciste y deja de hacerte la mosquita muerta

-¿sabes que Diane? VETE AL DIABLO

Y tomando el brazo de Víktor salio de la discoteca dejando a la morena hecha una furia

Llegaron pocos segundos después a la casa de la chica en la que sin hacer mucho ruido la dejo Víktor, partiendo enseguida.

Hermione subió la vieja escalera hasta el cuarto donde sus padres ya dormían, siguió a la habitación de los niños, en ella una pequeña pelirroja y un niño moreno dormían placidamente, y después de estar segura que todo estaba bien se dirigió a su propia habitación, necesitaba descansar.

Las cuatro de la mañana, habia escuchado las campanadas del viejo reloj muggle de sus padres, desde varias horas atrás, daba vueltas y vueltas sobre la cama, y por mas que trataba no lograba conciliar el sueño, ¿qué era eso que se lo impedía? El pensar en Ron, seguro era eso, se habia puesto tan extraño cuando dijo que sabia la verdad, tal vez estaba arrepentido...era una posibilidad

-tengo que verlo. Se dijo en voz alta y a toda prisa se vistió, y salio rumbo a la chimenea.

-RontiHer-house así habían bautizado al departamento, esperaba que no le hubiera cambiado el nombre

Se encontró en un hermoso y amplio conjunto habitacional, camino por un largo pasillo hasta llegar al número marcado con el 107, inhalo hondamente y pronuncio una palabra que Ron y ella inventaran años atrás.

Parecía que los cuatro años lejos no habían pasado por ese lugar, todo estaba tal y como lo viera la ultima vez, cuando descubrió a Ron con otra, solo que no habia ropa tirada, camino por la amplia sala, una ligera capa de polvo cubría la mesita, aunque parecía ser lo único diferente, no se escuchaba ninguna voz, parecía que no habia nadie.

Miro en la cocina, tampoco había nadie, dudo si entrar al pequeño estudio que fuera la habitación favorita de ambos, aun delante de la puerta dudaba en hacerlo, aunque finalmente entro

Igual que todo parecía que ni un solo día había pasado, ahí estaba él, lo miro sentado y sostenía una botella llena de un licor que no pudo reconocer, vio además un vaso, y en el suelo, una botella mas vacía, parecía que lo único que había hecho era tomar, sin embargo su mirada no parecía enturbiada, era clara y aunque no hubiera dicho una palabra sabia que desde el momento que puso un pie en el apartamento él había estado enterado

-Ron...yo solo quería saber como estabas, Diane dijo que tú

-si, no te molestes en explicar, después de todo también es tu casa, y cualquier pretexto es bueno para saber como sigue todo

-lo siento, no quería molestarte, lo mejor será que me vaya

Dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia la puerta, pero no había salido siquiera del estudio cuando sintió que el chico la detenía por el brazo

-espera, no te vayas

-¿por qué no? lo único que hacemos es pelear, es mejor así, además en unos días me iré y todo terminara

-sencillo ¿no?

Lo escucho tan resignado y con una mezcla de algo que bien podía pasar por dolo que se dio la vuelta quedando de frente

-pues no, en realidad no lo es

-ven, te invito una copa, y platicaremos un rato como los viejos amigos que somos

-no Ron, yo no debería

-Anda, ven, solo será una copa. La tomo de la mano y la guió hasta el diván, tomo la copa que le sirviera y se la bebió casi sin darse cuenta e inmediatamente fue llenada

-sabes, soy Auror, y uno de los mejores, después de tanto tiempo por fin lo logre, y además gano lo suficiente, bueno en realidad el sueldo no podría ser mejor, sabes que es uno de los trabajos con mas alicientes en el mundo mágico, además me encanta lo que hago

-que bien Ron, me alegro por ti, ¿recuerdas cuanto trabajo nos dio para elegir la carrera?

-claro, justo en quinto, aunque te dio mas trabajo a ti, no te decidías si querías salvar al mundo o solo ser ministro de magia mundial...

-Ron, eso no es cierto, sabes que...Supo de inmediato que habia caído en la broma del pelirrojo y comenzó a reír junto con él

-éramos muy diferentes ¿verdad?

-si, aunque seguimos siendo básicamente aquellos adolescentes, aunque tú medimago y yo auror, ¿y que dicen tus padres?, aun recuero que querían que fueras dentista

-humm, ellos son felices con lo que yo elegí, me apoyan y ayudan en todo lo que pueden

La conversación seguía, parecía que lejos podían ser ellos mismos, sin las presiones, los tragos también continuaban y vio con sorpresa que la botella estaba tirada delante de ella y ya llevaban un buen tramo de otra

-Ron, ya no deberíamos tomar

-¿por qué? ¿Comienzas a verme borroso?

-no, es en serio, yo mañana tengo que ir al callejón diagon, y mas me vale hacerlo sobria

-bien, solo una mas

-esta bien, solo una

Pero no soltó su mano cuando le dio la copa, al contrario, la acerco a él

-ven bailemos

-no, Ron, no hay música y ade...

-ahora si hay, una suave melodía comenzó e escucharse y las luces se atenuaron

Ron estrecho mas a Hermione y la sujeto por la cintura mientras ella lo hacia por el cuello

-sigues igual que antes...bueno no en realidad, estas aun mas bella, y tu piel es tan suave, tu cabello huele delicioso y...

Hermione se sentía embriagada, más que por el vino por el contacto con el pelirrojo sobre su piel, por su olor, su cercanía, sus palabras

Ron comenzó a depositar suaves besos en el cuello de la chica sin dejar de bailar...

-...tan suave, tan hermosa...

Hacia un camino hasta su hombro que habia quedado descubierto

-Ron...no debemos

-shhh, no digas nada, solo siente

No dijo nada mas, sentía en cada caricia que se iba un poco de su conciencia solo quedaban las emociones y los sentimientos que despertaban como una avalancha

Los labios de Ron exploraban el cuello y llegaron hasta los labios, se poso suave y dulcemente, disfrutando de su embriagador sabor, recorriendo cada lugar, jugando con ellos, disfrutando y sintiendo que la pasión se encendía a cada segundo más

Hermione renuente al principio ahora no solo permitía sino que correspondía con igual o mayor placer a las caricias que Ron le prodigaba, sentía que la piel le ardía, el pecho desnudo de Ron quemaba sobre su piel apenas cubierta por la delgada ropa interior, las manos recorrían su esbelta figura y se detenían sobre sus caderas, mientras sus labios hacían círculos sobre la ropa de su pecho reprochando su presencia

-Ron...no...no....deberíamos...nosotros....no

-No debemos que Hermione... ¿amarnos? somos el uno para el otro, lo sabes, ambos lo sabemos

La débil vacilación quedo cubierta por un estremecimiento de su cuerpo, cuando sus manos rodearon la espalda desnuda

Ron la observaba con infinita ternura mientras la castaña lo acariciaba y besaba, era verdad, sus cuerpos se ajustaban perfectamente

La recostó con suavidad en el diván, colocándose encima suyo y apoderándose de sus labios con pasión, su cuerpo le abrió espacio y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella mientras besaba sus labios y cuello, haciéndola lanzar exclamaciones de placer

-te amo Hermione

No supo si lo escucho, pero lo dijo tal y como le hubiera gustado hacerlo cuatro años atrás, cuando pretendía pedirle matrimonio...pero lo habia visto esa noche, y ya nada podía ser igual

**Mírame, ve lo que queda del que le enseñaste a amar**

**Con caricias lo lograste engañar**

**Y este martirio no lo puede soportar**

La chica lo abrazo sin hablar, parecía que después de lo vivido las palabras sobraban, y casi sin sentirlo comenzó a dormitar en brazos del pelirrojo, en brazos del hombre que aun después de tanto tiempo seguía amando

Ron la miraba, se sentía embriagado con su sola presencia, sentía como la respiración acompasada de la chica acariciaba su cuello, la abrazo intentando no dormirse, pues temía despertar y descubrir que todo habia sido producto del alcohol, deposito un suave beso en los labios y la abrazo aun mas fuerte, sintiendo que el sueño que le habia huido por tantas noches, ahora por fin lo alcanzaba

Se quedo dormido, abrazando a la castaña que segundos antes que el sueño la venciera habia murmurado un te amo y se apretara mas al cuerpo del sexy pelirrojo

Ya habia amanecido completamente cuando Hermione despertó, no quería abrir los ojos, si pudiera volvería a dormir y soñaría nuevamente lo mismo, estar con Ron, en sus brazos, besándolo...amándolo, se quedo unos segundos disfrutando de la calma, los gemelos no tardarían en llegar y menos ese día que los llevaría por fin al callejón diagon,, sonrió al recordar que se lo habia comentado a Ron, cuando...¿a Ron? ¡Demonios!

Trato de moverse lo menos posible, se dio vuelta y vio a Ron que aun dormía, sintió la tentación de abrazarlo y volver a dormir, pero ya no tendría la excusa del alcohol, se deshizo del abrazo del pelirrojo suavemente, tratando de no despertarlo

Estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando los brazos fuertes se cerraron , acercándola perturbadora mente a su propio cuerpo

-no te vayas, quédate conmigo

-lo siento, no puedo los ge...Víktor me esta esperando

-Viktor, ¿pero...yo creí que nosotros...

-No hay nosotros Ron, esto fue solo un error mas que estoy segura no es la primera vez que te pasa, la voz de Hermione se escuchaba segura, aunque su corazón no compartiera en nada esa emoción

-claro que no, y justo contigo me paso la primera vez

-¿lo vez?, estamos de acuerdo, no hay nada que hacer aquí

Mientras hablaban Hermione se habia vestido y se disponía a salir

-adiós Ron

Pero él desnudo como estaba se levanto alcanzándola antes de que saliera del estudio y la apretó contra su propia piel y la pared

-espera, no te iras sin darme ahora mismo una explicación

-suéltame Ron, me lastimas

-¿A ti? Nunca será suficiente todo lo que te lastime, aunque no es esa mi intención

Pego su pecho al de Hermione para dejarla inmovilizada haciendo que sintiera su musculoso y fuerte cuerpo con cada movimiento, la beso agresivo, tratando que correspondiera y cuando lo consiguió la soltó un poco, solo lo suficiente para abrazarla, lo que la castaña correspondió y comenzó nuevamente a besarla apasionado, dejándola sin respiración, haciéndola sentir con cada parte de su piel y de su cuerpo las sensaciones que despertaba

-ahora dime que no es nada, dime que cuando te beso y te acaricio piensas en Víktor, Anda Hermione, di mi nombre, dime lo que te hago sentir

Hermione sentía la mente embotada, solo los labios delgados y sensuales del pelirrojo llenaban su mente, y sus manos sobre su cuerpo llenándola de placer nublaban sus sentidos.

-Ron....no....hmmm...Ron

El joven la estrecho aun mas fuerte y beso sus labios con suavidad

-Hermione no te vayas, podemos intentarlo de nuevo, la vida nos brinda otra oportunidad, déjame amarte

la chica dudaba, deseaba con tantas ganas que el tiempo se detuviera

-no puedo, no es posible Ron, ya no

-Hermione no niegues que vibras cuando estas en mis brazos, si no explícame que es lo que sientes, ¿que es lo que pasa?

-no Ron, no lo niego, pero es solo sexo, solo atracción sexual, yo no...dudo en decirlo, sabia que con esas simples palabras mataría en ultimo grano de esperanza que aun quedaba

-...yo no te amo Ron

El chico se separo bruscamente, sentía que le mentía, pero no habia otra explicación, y ya no podía luchar mas

Parecía tan derrotado que la chica tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo y decirle que mentía, que lo amaba mas que antes, pero no lo hizo, en lugar de eso camino despacio hasta la salida, cerraba la puerta cuando escucho la voz de Ron hablándole.

-Hermione ¿si no hubiera hecho eso...si no lo hubieras visto...podía haber cambiado lo que nos paso?

-no Ron, nada podía haber salvado nuestra relación, con mentiras no hay ningún futuro

salió sin escuchar nada mas, de sus mejillas resbalaban lagrimas que se perdían en el piso y dejaban una huella indeleble en su corazón que estaba destrozado.

**Mírame, porque mañana ya quizás no me veras**

**Solo la muerte es quien me puede consolar**

**De lo que pase la culpable tu serás.**

Fin

Del

Capitulo.

**¿Te gusto el capitulo? ¿Si? entonces deja un review ¿No? Bueno, entonces deja un review, todas las críticas y comentarios son bienvenidos. Un beso y gracias por leer**

**Espera, espera...............EL REVIEW.**


	5. Ni contigo ni sin ti

Los personajes, lugares y todo lo referente a Harry Potter pertenecen a JKR, yo solo me divierto escribiendo y no reporto beneficio económico.

REVIEWS......GRACIAS:

**Saray:** ¡Hola! Pues ya mero, yo creo que en uno o a lo mucho dos, porque solo son siete capítulos, a lo mucho ocho, o sea que o se arreglan o los metemos a un cuarto hasta que hablen, je je, eso me gustaría mucho aunque dudo hablaran... y bueno el DG, ya lo actualice, y de este ya llevo la mitad del capitulo siguiente, así que el fin de semana espero publicar. Te envió un abrazo y hasta muy pronto.

**rotceher:** ¡Hola!, bueno no te preocupes, lo bueno es que me dejaste en este, y bueno espero que ya estés bien del todo, digo lo único bueno de enfermarse en que nos consienten, y creo que a ti si te fue bien, pero mejor aliviarse y volver a la escuela con los amigos y todo eso...bueno no publique rápido, pero ya por fin esta, espero que te guste. Abrazos y hasta pronto.

**Ophelia dakker:** ¡hola!, ¿y como se llama tu fic? Porque ya me entro curiosidad, y me gustaría leerla, je je, espero que me digas cual es, y respecto a este fic, los dos siguen enamorados, pero se hacen del rogar, ojala y que cuando quieran no sea demasiado tarde, y pues aquí ya viene en este capitulo una pista mas explicita de lo que paso esa tarde... bueno me despido, espero que estés bien. Besos y hasta pronto.

**Lalwen de Black:** ¡hola!, je je, que bueno que recapacitaste, un maleficio no trae nada bueno, y pues no, no fue el alcohol. Y del argumento, ups , creo que he leído demasiadas novelas románticas, porque telenovelas, bueno la ultima que vi fue el clon, hará cosa de dos años, y pues nada que ver, pero quisiera que me sacaras de una duda que tengo hace mucho, mucho tiempo ¿Quién o que es Mary Sue?, por favor contéstame...bueno esperando la contestación de ese misterio me despido de ti. Saludos y hasta pronto.

**Tabatas:** ¡hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, y bueno aquí no sale sensual, pero en cambio sale Ginny, aunque no hace pareja con Harry, sorry, pero ella es parte fundamental del desenlace, o sea que ya mero se acaba...pues te dejo leer el capitulo, muchos besos y hasta pronto.

**rocio:** ¡Hola! ¿quw mw gusta verlas sufrir?, claro que no, je je la verdad es que si, pero poquito, y no te preocupes que solo tres capítulos mas y se termina todo, serán entre siete y ocho capítulos, ósea que ya viene...bueno no te digo mas, espero que te guste y te envió un abrazo. Hasta pronto.

**valentine:** ¡hola!, bueno pues ya no falta mucho para que Ron se entere, de hecho Ginny tiene mucho que ver, aunque no se lo dice directamente, pero ya en el próximo, y de lo de novelon, sorry, lo se es que aunque quisiera hacerlas mas mágicas vuelvo a mis raíces...pero te dejo este cap. El próximo será mucho más emocionante, lo prometo. Un beso y hasta pronto.

**Sarah-keyko:** ¡Hola!, que bueno que te haya gustado, y si ya Ron se entera, pero Diane no va a dejar por las buenas que la deje vestida y alborotada, no ella es una $$&, ya veras, pero no te adelanto mas, espero que te historia te siga gustando. Un beso y hasta pronto.

**Mali-chanG:** ¡hola! Bueno, gracias, no se porque no te gusta, si es la mas bonita y mas probable, aunque Draco-Ginny es padrisima, pero remota, en fin, gracias por leer. Saluditos y hasta prontito.

**Luciana:** ¡Hola lucy!, je je , creo que ya estan mas perdidas que al principio, y bueno la culpa la tiene Hermione, mira que se queja porque Ron le fue infiel y ella le ha ocultado dos hijo, ¿Cuál es mas grave?, y bueno aquí tambien tenemos modismos, aunque son mas faciles, por ejemplo, chale, chido, no manches, titipuchal, faciles, pero se oyen mas chidos los suyos, bueno. Me despido, besos y hasta pronto.

**Sayakaf1:** ¡hola!, bueno tienes razón Ron todavía la ama, y se lo dice y lo demuestra, pero Hermione, aunque quiera hacerse la fuerte no puede, porque todavía le mueve el tapete y además porque se siente culpable por haberle ocultado que es padre, y de complicarles, pues tienes razón otra vez, pero como ya tengo mas o menos la trama y tenia planeado que fuera corto, los voy a dejar ser felices rápido, pero mil gracias por el comentario y la sugerencia. Saludos y hasta pronto.

**Lizzie:** ¡hola!, gracias por el review, espero que este cap. Aunque más cortito te guste. Saludos y hasta pronto.

**Lil Granger:** ¡hola! Ji ji, si muy acalorado, uff, sabes aun me da mucho trabajo escribir ese tipo de escenas, y es que no quiero que vayan a pensar que están leyendo un relato porno, o algo así, bueno espero que no sea tanto, porque aunque he leído varias historias de Harry de ese tipo y están muy bien hechas pero cuando vuelves a leer los libros te acuerdas de lo que leíste, y como que cambian un poco su personalidad en tu mente...(algo así) y estas esperando no se un beso o descubrir alguna pista. Y de lo otro...¿tu crees que Ron si la engaño? Porque Hermione no se lo ha preguntado directamente y Ron tampoco lo ha aceptado, y de los niños, pues ¿que crees? En este cap. Conoce a la mitad de sus retoñitos, (je je si se escucha bonito), pero...(suspenso)...... sabes del día de muertos, he ido en varias ocasiones, aunque gracias a dios no tengo familia cercana a quien ir a visitar, pero hay gente desde tempranito hasta las quinientas y mariachi, música, comida, también arreglan las tumbas y llevan flores, es muy bonita la tradición, aunque muchos ya la hacen con el fin de sacar dinero, pero por ejemplo este año no fui al panteón ese día, pero fui un día después (había mucha gente) y como a cuatro tumbas de la que yo fui a ver estaba una señora, y llevaba juguetitos, fruta, dulces, y un suetercito, y un globo, para su niño(en su tumba), ese tipo de cosas son bonitas, porque te acuerdas con cariño, y confías en que realmente estén en un lugar mejor...y es que la gente realmente cree en ella. Pero lo que es así, un súper arte son los altares de muertos, esos si llevan de tiempo y trabajo, wow. En la escuela hicimos uno y tardamos como tres días, y entre varios grupo, pero quedo, padrisimo y además están abiertos a todo el mundo. Y bueno como me falta contarte muchas cosas, y aquí no hay mucho espacio creo que mejor te mando un mail, porque quiero que leas el capitulo, así que te dejo, y espero que te guste. Besitos y hasta pronto.

**CoNnY-B:** ¡HOLA!, a lo mejor es porque no le cambio el sumary, pero es que esa que le puse me gusto y no creo poder hacer una mejor de cada capitulo, pero que bueno que te gusto, y sabes, yo lo vería de la otra forma, que pena que Ron después de que Hermione lo abandono (porque no sabia el motivo) le dijera que la amaba y después de su...noche de pasión ella se fuera como si nada, esta bien que el no se ha disculpado, pero estaba dispuesto a dejar a Diane y en cambio Hermione no le puede perdonar un desliz cuando ella le oculto que tiene dos hijos...uff, tenia que decirlo, y no es que sea machista, ¡Arriba las mujeres! Pero creo que....je je iba a soltar la sopà, bueno mejor te dejo leer, espero que te guste. Un abrazo y hasta pronto.

**Hanna-Weasley:** ¡HOLA! Oye, gracias por estar leyendo desde España, y a esa hora, je je ese si que es un cumplido, y bueno pues, que puedo decirte que no te revele demasiado del final, Ron si tuvo la culpa, pero Hermione también, je je si ya se que no dije nada, pero ya tomara sentido, y lo peor es que todavía se quieren, pero no lo acepta, y de todos modos si no sabias aun quien era la tipa con la que estaba Ron en este capitulo pongo el nombre. Bueno te dejo leer, un abrazo y hasta pronto.

**CAPITULO V**

**NO PUEDO VIVIR NI CONTIGO NI SIN TI**

Solo dos horas habían pasado, parecía que en tan poco tiempo su mundo nuevamente se desmoronaba, pero aun así se sentía orgullosa de la forma tan fría y controlada con que había manejado la situación, ja, si solo la grosera y pedante de Diane lo supiera le daría la lección de su vida, pero era imposible que siquiera se lo imaginara, no, ella no debía saber nada, y por su bien era mejor que nadie lo supiera, ni siquiera Víktor

Se subió las sabanas hasta el cuello, también recordaba las caricias y los besos de Ron, como su piel la quemaba, su aliento, su voz...como si estuviera a su lado

-mami, ¿Qué haces?

-he... yo...Nada mi amor, solo soñaba...

-ha, ¿y porque sonríes?

-pues porque estoy viendo que ya estas mucho mejor y eso me da mucho gusto

-haaaa también Rich, esta mucho mejor, mira ahí viene

Una figurita delgada y morena se acerco corriendo a la cama de la mujer que miraba a ambos niños con adoración. Sus dos hijos gemelos, tal como Fred y George los hermanos de Ron, el único hombre al que había amado y también el único al que se había entregado. De modo que Andrea, una niña pelirroja y completamente parecida a Ginny Weasley de pequeña, y Richard, un pequeñín moreno y mas parecido a ella eran hijos de Ron y suyos, aunque el pelirrojo nunca lo había sabido, no le dio la oportunidad de conocerlos, se justificaba con que talvez Ron tendría ya otra familia, aunque sabia que fue un error, pero ahora no podía o no quería remediarlo, temía la reacción del hombre.

-mami

-dime chiquita

-se nos hace tarde y no llegaremos a tiempo

-claro que no, aun es temprano

-si ma, pero ya es jueves y nos vamos pronto y que tal si no encontramos lo que quiero, y tenemos que encargarlo y...

-esta bien, esta bien ya entendí, me levanto y nos vamos

-pero no tardes he, porque mi padrino llegara pronto, y si no estas lista nos vamos y te dejamos

-yo me quedo contigo mami

El pequeño moreno la abrazo y se subió con ella a la cama

-gracias amor, pero no es necesario, estaré lista en poco tiempo

Y así fue, en menos de una hora Hermione y Viktor, junto con los padres de la chica y los dos gemelos se encontraban en el caldero chorreante

-abuelita, ¿me llevas a ver todos los dulce, y las bromas, los juguetes, las escobas, los chocolates y las lechuzas... Andrea miraba a sus dos abuelos mientras sus ojos brillaban, se parecía tanto a Ron que nuevamente sintió remordimientos

-¿quieres venir mami?

-no amor, creo que me daré una vuelta por la librería

-yo voy mami, y me compras la colección del mundo mágico y la historia del quiddich y la de Hogwarts...

-hay Rich, pero si ni siquiera sabes leer. La pequeña tenía la misma expresión que Ron cuando la reñía en broma

-pero mi mami si, ¿verdad mami que me los leerás?

-si mi amor, claro que si

Al contrario Richard era mas como ella, tranquila, metódica y estudioso...

-creo que iré con ellos o Andy querrá comprar toda la tienda

-si Víktor, gracias

Recibió un beso del moreno en la mejilla y tomo la mano del pequeño, para dirigirse a la librería

Tan pronto como llegaron el pequeño se soltó ansioso por ver la mayor cantidad de libros posibles

-no salgas de aquí Rich

-no ma...

Desde atrás de unos muebles le llego el grito del pequeño

Ya había pasado un cuarto de Hora y Hermione llevaba algunos libros que necesitaba y otro tanto para el pequeño

-Richard vamonos

-voy ma...

-vaya vaya, la señorita simpatía

Antes de voltear Hermione ya sabia de quien se trataba, la princesa fastidio

-Diane...

-Hermione, no puedo decir que me sorprenda y mucho menos que me de gusto

-¿si? Pues lo mismo digo

-Ron, mi amor, mira a quien me encontré

Ronald Weasley daba vuelta al estante y quedo de frente a Hermione, los dos trataban que sus rostro no mostraran nada

-¡hola Hermione!

-Ron, ¿Cómo estas?

Parecía que un incomodo silencio reinaría, pero fue roto por un grito del pequeño

-¡mami, mira lo que encontré! El chiquillo se quedo de pie viendo a los tres adultos

-¿puedes comprar este, y este y este?

-si, claro

-ya llego, ya llego...el niño corrió hasta Víktor que en ese momento entraba y lo tomo en brazos

-mira lo que encontré ¿verdad que son muy bonitos?

-claro, muy bonitos

La voz fría e impersonal de Ron se escucho

-bueno, pues nosotros los dejamos que sigan con su paseo, hasta luego

Y tomando a Diane del brazo salieron de la librería

Ron caminaba sin poner atención a lo que hacia y decía Diane, no podía sacarse de la cabeza que Hermione y Víktor tuvieran un hijo, y sobre todo porque la noche anterior habían estado juntos y no le había dicho nada, aunque claro, según ella solo fue sexo, no tenia porque darle explicaciones de nada.

Hermione seguía aun de pie en medio de la librería, le dolía en que Ron se hubiera ido sin un solo comentario, después de todo Richard era su hijo, y era mas que visible, tenia tres años, nadie podía pasar por alto ese detalle, aunque claro, cabía la posibilidad que Ron no quisiera complicaciones en su vida, y mas teniendo una relación con Diane, la odiosa y antipática novia del hombre al que amaba.

-Hermione, vamos, tus papas nos esperan en las tres escobas

-si, claro Víktor, en un momento...

Camino vacilante, tratando de controlar sus sentimientos y sobre todo las lágrimas, no lloraría.

La mañana del lunes aun se sentía aturdida, había visto a sus padres a los ojos y jugado con sus hijos, como si nada hubiera pasado, solo Viktor que la conocía tan bien le pregunto que pasaba, pero su consejo la había dejado aun mas sorprendida, le dijo que hablara con Ron, talvez el hubiera pensado que Rich era hijo suyo, aunque claro Hermione no le dijo que había pasado la noche anterior con el, de modo que esa no era una opción. Y ahora ahí estaba preparándose para reunirse con Renne y Harry y por consecuencia con el pelirrojo, seguía pensando en que vería a Ron y reunía fuerzas para soportarlo.

Se miro por ultima vez al espejo y bajo al salón, donde sus hijos y sus padres desayunaba

-buenos días, ¿alguien quiere venir conmigo?

-no mami, esas reuniones de adultos son muy aburridas y además prefiero jugar con mis bombas y todo lo que compre.

-¿y tu Rich?

-no mami, yo me quedare a cuidar a mis abuelitos

-bueno, papá, mamá, ¿algo que se les ofrezca?

-no querida, diviértete y recuerda saludarnos a Ron y a Harry

-si mamá, claro

Entro en la chimenea y al instante se encontró en un pequeño y confortable café, busco entre las mesas y encontró a Harry aunque estaba solo, le sonrió y se acerco

-¡Hola Harry!, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Y Renne?... ¿y Ron?

-¡hola, Hermione!, bien gracias, Renne no debe tardar, fue por las pruebas de los trajes, y Ron no viene, me aviso ayer que no podría llegar

**Si la ves, dile que...que me has visto mejorado**

**Y que hay alguien a mi lado que me tiene enamorado**

**Que los días se han pasado y ni cuenta yo me he dado**

**Que no me ha quitado el sueño, y que lo nuestro ya es pasado**

-¿ha si?, que raro, parecía muy involucrado con los preparativos de la boda

-sabes Hermione, estaba preocupada por ustedes, antes de que vinieras no sabia que estabas comprometida, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue el paso que dio Ron

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir fuertemente, pensó que talvez Ron le había comentado lo que pasara entre ellos, pero al momento su inquietud se calmo, Ron seria incapaz de decir eso

-¿Qué hizo?

-un día antes de que regresaras me dio la noticia de su compromiso con Diane, pero el aun no sabia que volvías, pensé que al saberlo talvez pospondría la fecha...pero

-¿pero que Harry?, vamos puedes decirlo

-bueno, el sábado me dijo que adelantarían la fecha, fueron a poner en orden todo para su boda, aun no saben si van a vivir aquí...

Hermione palideció, escondió sus manos debajo del mantel, pues comenzaron a temblar y reuniendo todo su autocontrol se esforzó por parecer normal

-me alegro por ellos, nuestra relación no funciono antes, y estos cuatro años lejos me hicieron darme cuenta que nunca hubiéramos sido felices juntos...

-lo curioso Hermione, es que ustedes tenían una relación que parecía perfecta, y de pronto decidiste alejarte, Ron se puso como loco, te busco durante mucho tiempo, pero sin resultado, y después de tantos año cuando por fin decide rehacer su vida regresas. El primer encuentro me confundió, aunque ahora que he podido hablar con ambos me doy cuenta que ya todo quedo atrás, y ¿Qué te puedo decir?, Víktor es un buen tipo, y mientras tu seas feliz nosotros te apoyaremos.

**Dile que yo estoy muy bien, que nunca he estado mejor**

**Si piensa que talvez me muero porque ya no esta que va**

**Dile que al final de todo, se lo voy a agradecer**

**Aunque pensándolo bien, mejor dile que ya no me ves**

Hermione lo veía y sonreía de vez en cuando, el nudo en su garganta no le permitía hablar, aunque sus ojos parecían cautelosos y un tanto inexpresivos

-Y en cuanto a Ron, te confieso que Diane no es una de mis personas favoritas, pero ha estado con el desde que tu te fuiste...

Harry continuaba hablando pero Hermione se había perdido un instante pensando en Diane, recordando y asociando su risa, era igual...¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?...su figura, su cabello...su risa...su voz, era ella con quien Ron estaba ese día, ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría engañándola? ¿Por qué ella, precisamente ella?

-Hermione ¿estas bien?

-si Harry, solo recordaba algo, ¿A dónde dices que fueron Ron y Diane?

-fueron a donde hacen los últimos capítulos de la brujinovela de Diane, regresan el viernes, un día antes de la boda

-Harry.... tu sabes si Diane y Ron...

Quería saber si ellos se conocían desde antes que ella se fuera, sabia que si lo confirmaba ya no habría dudas, ni esperanzas

Y estaba a punto de preguntarlo cuando llego Renne.

-¡hola! Siento haber tardado, es que alfil me dieron los vestidos y todos los detalles de la recepción, tenemos el tiempo encima, lo bueno es que todo esta muy bien organizado, ¿y ustedes, de que platican?

-nada amor, le comentaba a Hermione lo cambiado que note a Ron desde el sábado

-si Hermione, es verdad, no creí que fuera muy en serio eso de casarse con Diane, pero parece que se convenció que esta enamorado de ella, parece muy feliz, y ella esta tan orgullosa

-bueno...espero que le vaya bien. Y díganme chicos, ¿en que les puedo ayudar?

-si...bueno, Ron regresa hasta el viernes, y tenemos que hacer un ensayo de la boda, queríamos saber si como madrina tu podrías acudir

-claro que si, encantada, cuenten conmigo

**Si la ves dile que ya no espero su llamada**

**Y que ya no me despierto en plena madrugada**

**Y que ya no la recuerdo y que ya no me hace falta**

**Dile que ya estoy curado, y que lo nuestro ya es pasado.**

Salio de la cita abatida, y mas decepcionada de Ron, Diane había sido siempre, el problema, y ahora sus vidas se separarían para siempre, el viernes talvez lo viera, pero después del sábado ya no sabría nada mas de él

Y ella, quizás seguiría igual, engañándose, y engañando a todos a su alrededor, fingiendo que ya no amaba a Ron y que todo era parte del pasado, pensando que su vida seguiría sin él, tal como ahora, y lo que mas le dolía era la certeza de que sus hijos no conocerían a su padre, ahora mas que nunca se lamentaba el habérselo ocultado, había sido cruel, y sabia que por sobre todo Ron no le perdonaría eso...ahora estaban a mano, aunque no era ni mucho menos un consuelo

**Dile que yo estoy muy bien, que nunca he estado mejor**

**Si piensa que talvez me muero porque ya no esta que va**

**Dile que al final de todo, se lo voy a agradecer**

**Aunque pensándolo bien, mejor dile que ya no me ves**

Caminaba sin sentido, pensando, sabia que era mejor así, nunca había perdonado la traición de Ron, y menos ahora que sabia que era Diane, miraba un escaparate de regalos de boda, ahora se daba cuenta que no había comprado nada aun, entro sin prestar demasiada atención

-¿Hermione?

Volteo, y descubrió frente a ella a una sonriente y atractiva pelirroja, de mirada asombrada y feliz

-¿Ginny? ¿Eres tú?

-¿Quién si no? Y sin esperar nada mas la abrazo efusivamente y le planto un beso en la mejilla

-¿Por qué no me habías buscado?, tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar, ¡cielos han pasado tantos años! ¿Tienes tiempo?, me gustaría invitarte un café

-claro que si Ginny, yo también estoy muy contenta de verte

-pues no parece Herm, mas bien te noto un poco triste, ¿te pasa algo?

-claro que no, estoy muy bien

-caminaron unos metros y llegaron a un café donde se sentaron

-cuéntame Ginny, ¿te casaste?

-no, claro que no, pero tengo un novio divino, y no dudo en casarme con el algún día, bueno es tan genial que Fred y George me lo roban de vez en cuando, y tú, cuéntame ¿Cómo has estado?

-bien Ginny, soy directora de una importante clínica en Holanda, me va muy bien y muy pronto regresare

-pues si que eres muy grafica, me relataste tu vida en menos de veinte palabras, pero no me dijiste nada

Hermione sonrió tristemente no quería decir una mentira mas

Ginny la miro como si adivinara todo, y tomando un tono serio que era muy raro en ella se dirigió a su antigua amiga

-Hermione, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? ¿Se trata de Ron?, mírame por favor

La castaña volteo y adivino en sus ojos autentica simpatía y sinceridad, tanto que deseo con todas sus fuerzas confiar en ella.

-Ginny, yo... necesito hablar con alguien, pero

-sabes que de mi boca no saldrá nada, si tu no quieres, antes que nada soy tu amiga, y puedes confiar en mi

-lo se Ginny, gracias, es que todo esto es tan...difícil y yo pensé que ya había olvidado a...

-a Ron. Completo la pelirroja y Hermione asintió y continúo...

-pero el volverlo a ver revivió en mi una serie de recuerdos, sensaciones, y mucho dolor y ahora desearía no haber vuelto

-sabes Hermione, no te entiendo, y no es que este del lado de mi hermano, es solo que Ron estaba completamente enamorado de ti y de la noche a la mañana decidiste dejarlo, sin ninguna explicación

-Harry me dijo lo mismo, pero es que ustedes solo saben una parte de la historia

-deberías decirnos tu parte, talvez así sabríamos que fue lo que paso

Hermione se mordió el labio intentando decidirse, era duro decirle a alguien mas lo que Ron le había echo

-Ginny, descubrí a Ron con otra mujer en nuestra propia cama

Poco falto para que Ginny escupiera el café que en ese momento tomaba

-¿Qué? Por Merlín Hermione, no digas tonterías, Ron estaba loco por ti, seria incapaz de engañarte con el pensamiento y mucho menos con una mujer

-pero es verdad Ginny, lo vi., Salí corriendo y decidí que nunca iba a volver, y no lo hubiera hecho si Harry no hubiera vuelto a nuestras vidas

-sabes Hermione, tal vez hay una explicación, Ron te amaba, ¿le preguntaste a el? Creo que te equivocaste al salir corriendo, porque si hubiera sido yo, desgreñaba a la tipa y a el, le...bueno, el no hubiera vuelto a ser el mismo, -sabes, deberías preguntarle con todas la letras

-lo hice y no lo negó, al contrario cambio de actitud

-no lo entiendo, de veras que es un cabeza hueca, pero si fuera eso no te habría buscado con tanto ahínco, no, Hermione, aquí hay algo raro, y lo voy a descubrir

-¿y para que Ginny? Esto no es un libro de misterio, además no tiene caso, Ron se va a casar con Diane y yo me voy el domingo

**Que me he perdido y que no voy a regresar**

**Y dile también, que aunque me llame no contestare**

**Si la ves**

**Dile que yo estoy muy bien, aunque yo se muy bien que no**

**Que nunca he estado mejor, miente un poco por favor**

**Si piensa que talvez me muero porque ya no esta que va**

-lo mejor es dejar todo como esta, ya cada quien hizo su vida y pronto será como si nunca nos hubiéramos vuelto a ver

-talvez Hermione, pero si en mis manos esta el que Ron no se case con el gusano despreciable de Diane no voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad, y no te preocupes que no te voy a involucrar, al contrario, por lo que me has dicho saco la conclusión de que sigues enamorada de Ron

-no Ginny, bueno si, pero eso no es todo, hay algo que no le he dicho a nadie, algo muy grave y que se que Ron no me perdonara

-¿le fuiste infiel? Porque si fue eso Ron lo podría olvidar, o mejor, no le digas, total, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente...

-no Ginny, no es eso, es algo mas grande...mucho mas grande

-¿mas? ¿Pues a quien mataste?

-yo... le oculte a Ron que tenemos dos hijos

-¿QUE? Ahora si Ginny escupió un pedazo de pastel y estuvo a punto de ahogarse

-¿soy tía? ¡wow, genial! Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, espera ¿dos? ¿Cómo dos?, ¿Cuándo?

-son gemelos, se llaman Andrea y Richard, y Ron no sabe nada

-humm, eso si que es malo, no se como reaccionara Ron al saberlo... ¿piensas decirle?

-no se, talvez no acepte a los niños, independientemente de que lo nuestro no haya funcionado, y además no los vería nunca...así que ¿Qué caso tiene?

-pero tiene derecho a saberlo Hermione, también son sus hijos

**Dile que al final de todo, se lo voy a agradecer**

**Aunque pensándolo bien mejor dile que ya no me vez**

-lo se Ginny, pero déjame pensarlo, por lo pronto no le digas nada a Ron, se que esta lejos, pero por si las dudas, necesito pensar bien lo que debo hacer. –por favor, si te preguntan diles que no me has visto

-esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres.

**Fin**

**Del**

**Capitulo**.

Se que este no tiene tanta acción como los otros, pero aunque no lo crean pasan cosas interesantes y que ya les diré algunas en el próximo capitulo. Algunos puntos importantes.

Hermione no sabe si realmente Ron le fue infiel (que tal que se arrepintió)

Ron no ha aceptado, pero tampoco ha negado que lo haya sido

Todos confían en Ron ¿Por qué?

Hermione ha mentido desde que regresaron...también eso es malo

Y el último y más importante, por fin apareció Ginny Weasley. Y decidida a descubrir el misterio.

**Bueno, espero que te haya gustado, si fue así dejame un review, si no te gusto dejame dos. Gracias por leer y hasta pronto.**

ESPERA...ESPERA....se te olvido el review.


	6. Con el tiempo en contra

Los personajes y lugares y todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter pertenecen a JKR y a gente poderosa, yo solo me entretengo escribiendo y no percibo beneficio económico…etc...etc...

¡Hola! Pues si, nuevamente yo estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capitulo, ya muchos misterios comienzan a tener forma, aunque surgen algunas dudas, pero no son tan complicadas, **ya faltan solo dos días para la boda, así que si no han mandado su regalo a Harry ahora es el momento**, sino las van a agarrar las prisas…y a lo siguiente:

**REVIEWS…REVIEWS…REVIEWS…GRACIAS**.

**CoNnY-B:** ¡HOLA! Je je, pues si, creo que no hubo mucha acción en el anterior, pero en este si, y algunas intrigas mas, pero mira si checas este cap, aquí casi digo lo que paso, y hay alguien que les va a ayudar, aunque Ginny tiene mucho que ver, y mil pues gracias por haberme agregado, un honor, y de tu fic, claro que me doy la vuelta…espero que hoy mismo, bueno pues me despido, un abrazo y hasta pronto.

**Rocio:** ¡Hola!, Gracias, que bueno que te guste la historia, y pues de lo largo del fic, ya desde el principio tenia calculado cuantos capítulos mas o menos serian aunque inicialmente tenia pensado meter mas a Daniel (ya sabrás de quien hablo) surgieron detalles que me obligaron a acortar su participación, pero ni modo, y pues si, yo creo que a lo mucho dos capítulos, o sea que cuando mas quince días… te envió un abrazo y hasta muy pronto.

**Saray:** ¡Hola! Gracias, breve pero sustancioso, en fin, que bueno que te haya gustado, un beso y hasta pronto.

**Carol-lovegood:** ¡HOLA!! Tienes razón, pero si pudieran platicar tranquilos creo que el fic hubiera durado solo dos capítulos, je, me imagino…y si, bueno Ron es muy decente, pero quien sabe como reaccione cuando sepa que es padre, aunque también cuenta la manera en que se entere. Y aunque Diane por su cuenta no se lo diría imaginate si fuera ella la que le dijera…lo envenenaría mas contra Hermione, pero no te preocupes, que probablemente el próximo capitulo, si me alcanza le decimos. Y pues mira no tarde nadita, aquí te dejo el capitulo, espero que te guste, un beso y hasta pronto.

**Tabatas:** ¡¡Hhoollaa!! Gracias por el review, y pues si, la pelirroja apareció, y para fortuna de todos, incluso mía, porque como a ti, también me gusta mucho el personaje, y pues mas rápido que una tortuga reumática todo esto se empieza a aclarar, aunque ya algunas de ustedes saben lo que paso esa fatídica noche (cuando Hermione los encontró) aquí se dice algo mas…bueno espero que te guste este capitulo que es bastante largo, te envió un abrazote y hasta prontito.

**lauramalfoy:** ¡hola!, Gracias, de verdad que es un gusto que leas mi fic, y pues que puedo decirte, me encantan los niños (del fic), porque cada uno salio con el carácter de uno de los padres, aunque para desgracia de Ron no conoció a Andrea, porque imaginate, de inmediato sabría que es su hija, y como Rich es mas parecido a Hermione y abuelos maternos no lo adivino, aunque ha de tener una espinita clavada(la duda), pero ya pronto sabrá, no en mas de dos capítulos, porque la historia se acaba. Y claro que si te agrego (gracias) yo me conecto por lo regular después de las 10:00pm, luego de terminar tareas y etc. Espero nos encontremos pronto. Besitos y hasta pronto.

**ophelia dakker:** ¡Hola! Parece que si te gusto, y bueno, aquí te dejo el capitulo, para quitarte algunas dudas, a mi en lo personal me gusto mucho, aparte que esa canción me encanta. Y de tu fic, sabes ya me había dado una vuelta, solo que no sabia cual era el que el decías, pero ya lo tengo aquí y ahora comienzo a leerlo, bueno te envió un abrazo y hasta prontito.

**laurana-malfoy-rin:** ¡hola! Pues si, te extrañe mucho, pero que bueno volverte a ver por aquí, y que mejor que te haya gustado, en este cap. También aparecen mucho los niños, y Ron se entera de otra cosa…(suspenso) pero claro que no te lo voy a decir, para que lo leas as a gusto, y pues ya se va a enterar que es padre, probablemente en el próximo capitulo, que ya seria el penúltimo y su reacción…depende también de cómo se entere (pobre Ron), y pobre Hermione, mira que no decirle, ¡hay lo que hace el orgullo herido!, bueno no te entretengo mas, espero que te guste. Besos y hasta prontito.

**Valentine:** ¡Hola!, pues si, que se revela y aquí ¡tatan!(trompetas) ya solté la sopa de mas, yo se que con este capitulo muchas de ustedes van a saber lo que paso y si no se darán una idea muy muy cercana, y pues en este capitulo hay mas acción, bueno al menos así lo creo, y entra un nuevo personaje que en lo personal me gusta mucho (Brad Pitt-Daniel) casi, al menos se parece, y que ayudara sin saber a los planes de uno de los personajes, bueno no te entretengo mas, espero que te guste. Un abraso y hasta pronto.

**Sango-Chan:** ¡¡Hola!! Gracias, sabes tu Review me hizo reír, claro que Ron no es alcohólico, je je, lo que pasa es que quería ahogar las penas en alcohol, aunque creo que resistió mas de la cuenta… (Lo vamos a mandar a una competencia de tragos) y bueno, no te preocupes que después del dolor de cabeza del día siguiente (que por cierto no lo dije) ya va a medir su manera de beber. Gracias por el review, que bueno que te guste y pues aquí esta ya el capitulo, un abrazo y hasta pronto.

**Sarah keyko:** ¡¡hola!! Pues también este capitulo estuvo rapidísimo, lo tenia desde el viernes casi terminado, solo que el fin de semana no tuve chance de publicar, pero ya aquí esta, espero que te guste, y ya casi termina. Bueno. Te envió un beso y hasta pronto.

**Mil gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer el fic y sobre todo de dejarme un review, son un aliciente para continuar con la historia, y si alguien no me deja, ahora es el momento, ya casi termina el fic. Y me daría mucho gusto conocer su opinión.**

Un beso y hasta pronto.

**Att. Sophye Potter**.

**Ultimo anuncio, no pude subir antes el Cáp. Debido a las mejoras de Fanfiction, pero ahora si aquí** **esta.**

**CAPITULO VI.**

**CON EL TIEMPO EN CONTRA.**

Después que dejaran el café, Ginny Weasley se empeño en conocer a los dos pequeños, no le quiso negar nada, ya era grave el hecho de habérselo ocultado a Ron, aunque sus pequeños sabían perfectamente que Víktor no eras su padre e incluso conocían el nombre de su padre, pero tuvo que decirles que estaba lejos…no pudo inventar mas, y agradecida el hecho de que aun fueran muy pequeños para hacer preguntas.

La pelirroja los conoció, y desde ese día fue una visita habitual en casa de sus padres, aunque evitaba hablar de su hermano, y Hermione sabia que la chica algo planeaba, pero no le había dicho una sola palabra…y ya era jueves…solo un día para volver a ver a Ron, y dos para no verlo nunca mas

**El reloj de pared anunciando las seis veintitrés**

**El pasado corcel y el presente es un atleta sin pies**

Las seis de la mañana, se dio vuelta en la cama e intento dormir nuevamente, sin éxito, recordaba y maldecía la hora en que regreso a Inglaterra, pero sobre todo el momento en que cayo nuevamente en los brazos de Ron, si tal solo le hubiera mentido, si le hubiera dicho que no era cierto, incluso podía haber creído alguna historia de maldición imperius, algún hechizo, o de una poción multijugos, pero ni siquiera lo negó, sentía que antes de volver su vida había tomado el curso normal, pero ahora parecía estancada, como si estuviera en un laberinto del que no encontraba la salida…y todo era tan oscuro

**Ya son las seis cuarenta y tres y el cadáver del minuto que paso**

**Me dice así se vive aquí te guste o no**

Miro nuevamente el reloj, eran veinte minutos mas tarde, veinte minutos menos en la cuenta interminable de minutos que faltaban para que definitivamente Ron saliera de su vida, o porque seguir mintiéndose, para que Ron la sacara a ella de su destino, no había otro camino e incluso si lo hubiera, la decisión estaba tomada… era tan difícil perdonar…pero aun mas olvidar, eso escogió el día que se marcho y aunque no le gustara tenia que aceptarlo

**Y la nostalgia pone casa en mi cabeza**

**Y dan las seis con cincuenta**

Miro el cielo, las ultimas estrellas se ocultaban protegiéndose del resplandor que anunciaba la venida inevitable del sol, tenia que levantarse y enfrentar la realidad, llevaría a los niños a algún parque, aunque claro advirtiéndoles que nada de trucos, y es que viviendo en Holanda en un lugar mágico no tenían que ocultarse, talvez lo mejor seria llevarlos al parque de Hogsmeade, era bonito y podrían pasear entre las calles, comer en alguno de los pequeños establecimientos y tomar algún helado o golosina por ahí, últimamente y con todos los preparativos de la boda los tenia un poco descuidados, aunque sus padres y ahora Ginny le ayudaban, talvez debería invitar a Ginny.

Se froto los ojos y se estiro ruidosamente en la cama, ese día seria mejor, y ya mañana vería como sobrevivir, hasta que el pelirrojo saliera de su vida esta vez para siempre.

**Quien te dijo que yo, era el sueño que soñaste una vez**

**Quien dijo que tu voltearías mi futuro al revés**

Ron despertaba también en ese preciso momento, al lado de Diane, la miro resignado, nunca se había engañado no la amaba, si acaso le tenia cariño y agradecimiento, siempre desde que Hermione se fue estuvo a su lado, y poco a poco se gano su cariño, aunque sabia que le ocultaba algo en su pasado, pero no le importaba demasiado, porque si no era Diane seria alguien mas, pero nunca Hermione, ella definitivamente lo había despreciado, y en mas de una ocasión.

Se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a la morena, que en cuanto el pelirrojo se volteo abrió los ojos y lo miro con reproche.

Recordaba a su vez como lo conociera, Harry seguía siendo el chico mas popular del mundo mágico, y ella la revelación en las brijinovelas, los unieron para una entrevista en el profeta, ahí conoció a Ron, y cuando lo vio no le importo estar comprometida, ni embarazada, vio en el pelirrojo el modo de cambiar de posición, sabia que era Auror y que tenia una considerable fortuna, además que estaba a punto de ser electo en la selección de quidditch de Inglaterra, pero lo que mas llamo su atención era que parecía inmune a su belleza y sus encantos, la trataba con respeto y con frialdad y eso era algo que ella no toleraba…lo conquistaría contra todo y contra todos, había decidido con quien pasaría su vida y era Ronald Weasley.

Y consiguió saltar el ultimo obstáculo el día de su cumpleaños, ella era la mujer que estaba con Ron, y se dio perfecta cuenta cuando Hermione entro a la habitación, lo que habían sido los planes de Ron ella los hizo suyos, Hermione los había visto y mientras que nadie mas sabia lo sucedido ella se empeño en abrir mas la herida, hasta que un día Ron ya no la menciono…si solo no hubiera vuelto la estúpida sangre sucia.

**Ya son las siete dieciséis y el cadáver del minuto que paso**

**Me dice tu estrategia te arruino**

**No queda más que ir aprendiendo a vivir solo**

**Si te quedan agallas.**

Se miro al espejo mientras se arreglaba, el cabello húmedo parecía mas manejable, gracias a las pociones que usaba, y su rostro lucia sereno, nunca se considero especialmente bella, aunque últimamente notaba sus ojos mas tristes, se lo había dicho Víktor la noche anterior, pero ahora se daba cuenta que era verdad, quería al búlgaro como el hermano que nunca tuvo y las palabras que le dijera aun resonaban en sus oídos

**Flash back**

Comenzaba a oscurecer y los últimos rayos del sol teñían de rojo la bóveda celeste, el clima era frió aunque tolerable, y en los jardines se escuchaban los gritos de alegría de los niños que aun jugaban.

Hermione se encontraba sentada junto con Víktor en el patio trasero del hogar de sus padres, viendo como los niños se divertían y tratando de explicarle el porque no le decía a nadie de sus hijos

-es complicado Víktor, y aun más después de cuatro años

-si Hermione, y dentro de un año será mas difícil y mas, y mas y cuando te des cuenta tus hijos te reprocharan el no haber conocido a su padre

-pero es que él tampoco lo sabe

-ese es un punto mas a mi favor, aquí estas hiriéndolos a los tres, Ron no sabe siquiera que tiene hijos, imagina cuando se entere

La chica bajo la cabeza y susurro apenas… -no me perdonaría

-por supuesto que si…bueno, después de un tiempo, pero tú te sentirías mejor con el solo hecho de decirlo

-es que tampoco puedo llegar y soltarle "Ron eres padre y nuestros hijos tiene tres años", ¿Qué crees que pensaría?

-seguro algo mas positivo a que se entere por otra persona, o peor que nunca se entere, aunque es poco probable

-no lo se, tengo que pensarlo…

-ese es tu problema, tienes que pensar todo, no puedes simplemente sentir, tus hijos tienen derecho siquiera a conocer a su padre…

-Ron conoció a Rich y no le importo

El moreno perdía la paciencia, quería a los niños por sobre todo, aun por encima del sentimiento que aun despertaba la castaña en su interior… y se jugo su ultima carta

-Por Merlín Hermione, tú no puedes perdonar algo que sucedió hace cuatro años, y esperas que Ron te perdone el haberle ocultado la existencia de dos hijos, ¿no crees que eso en muy egoísta? Cuando ellos crezcan y se den cuenta lo que provocaste ¿que crees que sentirán?, estarán furiosos contigo y te culparan…no te digo que perdones a Ron, te digo que no continúes con algo que probablemente tú misma no te puedas perdonar, porque al final tu maldito orgullo es lo único que va a quedarte y terminaras sola y triste, lo quieras o no.

**Fin del flash back **

No podía negarlo Víktor tenia razón, temía la reacción de Ron, pero no era eso lo que mas le molestaba, odiaba sentirse tan culpable, y cada minuto que pasaba lo sentía mas, era un minuto mas de engaño, y de abandono, un segundo mas que negaba a sus hijos de la presencia de su padre y al pelirrojo del crecimiento de sus hijos, un minuto mas que los privaba de recuerdos y de historias, ni su engaño ameritaba el que lo hubiera ocultado, ni siquiera lo que ella había sufrido.

**La casa no es otra cosa, que un cementerio de historias**

**Enterrados en fosas que algunos llaman memorias**

Termino de arreglarse y fue a buscar a los niños, quería salir de ahí, escapar de esa casa que le recordaba que no estaba junto a Ron, quería reunir fuerzas y animo para decidirse a decirle, que olvidaría todo y tomarían una segundo oportunidad, quería perdonar y conseguir ser perdonada…pero tenia miedo

Sus padres habían salido a visitar antiguas amistades, y Ginny, como cada día no tardaría en llegar

Una conmoción en la chimenea le indico que la pelirroja llegaba ya, feliz como siempre y con otro montón de regalos para los niños

-¡tía Ginny!… ¡tía Ginny!…

El alboroto también era el mismo Andy estaba feliz que su tía los visitara, pasaba el día jugando con ella y contándole cosas graciosas, alcanzo a ver como depositaba un beso en cada uno de los niños que caminaban felices alrededor de ella, Richard también la seguía, pero era un poco mas reservado.

-¿vamos a salir?

La pelirroja miraba a Hermione y sonreía, esperando la afirmación de lo obvio

-si, vamos a Hogsmeade, ¿quieres venir?

-claro.

Entraron de una vez a la chimenea y con un estallido desaparecieron.

**Minutos como sal en la herida, se me pasa la vida**

**Gastando el reloj**

-Ron, es preciso que decidas lo que vas a hacer, yo te amo, y sabes que no hay nadie con quien me gustaría estar más que contigo, te lo he demostrado

-si Diane, pero no me esperaba esto…es sorpresivo

-lo se amor, pero no es disparatado, además no le veo ningún problema, después de todo nos vamos a casar

-si, pero un hijo…es sorprendente, nunca lo espere…voy a ser padre

miraba a la mujer a su lado mientras comían, ese día regresaría a Inglaterra y aun no se acostumbraba a la noticia, había notado que Diane se veía diferente, como nerviosa, ansiosa y asustada, incluso no quería despegarse un segundo de su lado, pero ahora que lo sabia le parecía lógico, no sospecho un solo segundo en que podría estar embarazada, y le alegro el saberlo, porque pensaba terminar la relación, pero un hijo cambiaba la historia…siempre quiso ser padre, aunque no imagino que con ella.

Después de todo seguiría su vida, se casaría y formaría una familia con Diane…talvez algún día lograra olvidar a Hermione.

-¿Qué hace falta para terminar?

-solo las ultimas escenas con Daniel y los cartelones promocionales

-¿podrías asistir sola, mientras yo arreglo unos asuntos?

-no, cariño, por favor, solo será una hora a lo sumo, y no me gustaría separarme de ti.

El pelirrojo la miro, no entendía porque se comportaba tan extraña, talvez algo del embarazo,

La beso en la frente y le sonrió

-esta bien, iré contigo

-Diane espera

-Largate Daniel, aléjate de mi vida…

-no puedes decirme eso, después de todo lo que me hiciste…merezco una explicación, ¿él sabe lo que paso?, destruiste mi familia sin importarte nada y no permitiré que vuelva a pasar

-yo no te obligue a nada, y mejor vete que estoy con mi prometido y no quiero que por tus tonterías tengamos algún problema, fue un martirio volver a trabajar contigo, y espero no verte nunca mas

-¿no lo sabe verdad?, ¿crees que aun estará contigo después que se lo diga?

-no te atrevas Daniel, podría costarte muy caro

-no le tengo miedo a tus amenazas Diane, y cueste lo que cueste te voy a descubrir

La joven mujer se alejo temblando, necesitaba irse, no veía llegar el momento en que Daniel Olivier saliera de su vida y para siempre, no había sido nada mas que una molestia.

Llego al lado de Ron, y no pudo evitar voltear, el hombre rubio de ojos azules y mirada seductora seguía en el mismo lugar, mirando en su dirección, pero no hizo ningún movimiento, se quedo observando como Diane se alejaba del brazo del pelirrojo, el mismo por el que terminara su relación cuatro años atrás.

**Minutos son la morgue del tiempo**

**Cadáveres de momentos que no vuelven jamás**

**No hay reloj que de vuelta hacia atrás**

Ginny corría detrás de Andy, y la alcanzo rápido entre las risas de la niña que luchaba por safarse, ya habían comido y en un rato más regresaría a casa.

Se sentaron mientras Hermione y Rich seguían comprando helados y le sonrió

-tía Ginny, ¿tu eres de verdad mi tía?

La joven la miro, no dejaba de sorprenderle el asombroso parecido que tenían, aunque los ojos azules sin duda venían de Ron.

-claro que si preciosa ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-porque quería saber… –oye tía, ¿tú conoces a mi papá?

-claro que si, es muy guapo, y tiene los mismos ojos que tu

La carita de la niña se ensombreció y volteo a ver a su hermanito antes de preguntar…

-tía… ¿mi papá no nos quiere?

-claro que si, él los adora

-¿y porque no viene?

La joven tomo a la niña y la abrazo sin importarle ensuciarse con un poco de helado, y le contesto seriamente

-él los ama, a ti y a tu hermano, pero ahora esta lejos, te prometo que haré lo posible para que lo veas pronto, pero no dudes que te quiere

**Como duele gastar, el instante en el que tu ya no estas**

**Como cuesta luchar con las cosas que no vuelven mas**

Hermione miro a Ginny y a su hija, alcanzo a escuchar lo que la pequeña le preguntara, y agradeció la respuesta de la pelirroja, talvez era eso lo que necesitaba escuchar a sus hijos para tomar una decisión, le diría a Ron que eran padres y aunque ya no formara parte de su vida no iba a impedir que los viera, si eso quería

Se sintió de pronto aliviada, aun no lo decía, pero el haberlo resuelto le quitaba un gran peso, ahora solo necesitaba verlo.

Diane y Ron regresaban en ese momento al departamento de la morena, parecía que el dejar aquel país había cobrado un extraño efecto en la joven, se veía aliviada, y el carácter de los días anteriores había quedado atrás, sonreía y se sentía con ánimos de pasear.

-anda amor, talvez nos encontremos a Renne, o podemos simplemente sentarnos en un café a mirar la gente pasar

-¿te sientes bien?, hace rato no querías salir de la habitación, y ahora parece que quieres huir de ella

-ya sabes Ron, son los achaques del embarazo, ahora me apetece caminar junto a ti. Miro al pelirrojo con un puchero, sabia que después de lo que le había dicho no le podría negar nada.

-esta bien, tomare un baño y después no iremos, ¿A dónde? ¿Al callejón Diagon?

-no, creo que Hogsmeade es mas bonito

-esta bien. La beso en la frente y se dirigió a la ducha.

Apenas el pelirrojo hubo desaparecido la joven esbozo una sonrisa de triunfo y superioridad, había ganado la batalla y estaba a punto de ganar la guerra, Hermione Granger no podría ya separarlo de su lado, ni aun cuando le dijera la verdad a Ron, porque ella adivino desde el primer instante que el niño de la librería era hijo de Ron, aunque él ni lo sospechara, y esa ultima mentira ataba por completo al pelirrojo a su lado… ¿embarazada ella? Ja, como si fuera posible, pero ya después habría tiempo de inventar alguna excusa, por lo pronto Daniel estaba fuera de su vida y el domingo se iría Hermione y con ella sus problemas…sonrió mas abiertamente, había vuelto a ganar.

Ya se disponían a irse de Hogsmeade, era tarde y comenzaba a enfriar, el día había sido divertido, y los niños aunque se empeñaran en quedarse otro poco más estaban cansados.

Hermione miro a Ginny agradecida que le ayudara con los pequeños.

-olvide recoger el paquete de Harry, pero no importa, volveré mañana

-no te preocupes Hermione, ve y mientras tanto yo te esperare aquí con los niños

-¿estas segura?

-claro, anda ve

La joven sonrió aun más y se dirigió a toda prisa al local, no quedaba muy lejos, apenas a dos cuadras y podría aparecerse, pero no era muy seguro, mejor caminaría.

Estaba apenas a unos metros cuando vio de frente una figura familiar, se quedo quieta, parecía que el no la había visto, porque se sorprendió cuando estaba ya a punto de chocar con ella.

-Hermione

La chica lo miraba, parecía el momento perfecto para decirle, venia solo, y estaba tranquilo

-¡hola Ron!, ¿como estas? ¿Vienes solo?

-no Diane se quedo comprando una nueva túnica, de hecho voy a comprar un par de malteadas, ¿y tu, estas sola?

-no, vengo con…. Con Ginny

-sabes me gustaría hablar contigo, pero no se si sea el momento adecuado

-a mi también, y mejor ahora, mañana será un día muy ocupado, y no creo que tengamos tiempo de nada, con el ensayo y los preparativos

-yo... (Comenzó la castaña) sobre lo que me dijiste el otro día…

Pero Ron la interrumpió

-si, sabes Hermione, ahora se que fue lo mejor que me rechazaras, Diane esta embarazada, es esa la razón par la que adelantamos la boda, bueno no se si Harry te lo comento, pero con esto todo cambia…realmente te deseo que seas feliz, sabes que yo aun siento algo por ti, no te lo puedo negar, pero no quiero quedarme fuera de la vida de mi hijo, y no te preocupes, que si pudimos vivir cuatro años sin vernos, ahora será mas fácil, cada quien decidió su destino, no podemos y ya no queremos luchar contra el…

El pelirrojo la miraba intensamente, mientras ella solo escuchaba incrédula, levanto la vista y se vio reflejada en los ojos azules, ahora no sabía si tenía derecho, comenzaban nuevamente las dudas…

-¿y tu? ¿Qué querías decirme?

-he…no, bueno nada importante, no te preocupes, ya después te lo diré… espero que seas feliz, lo deseo de todo corazón, y sabes, me tengo que ir, porque deje el regalo, y yo tengo que…

Adiós Ron.

El pelirrojo vio como Hermione se alejaba, habría querido seguirla, pero en lugar de eso se quedo parado, solo faltaban dos días para que saliera de su vida, y sabia que serian los mas terribles de su vida.

Hermione tardo mas de lo previsto, pero agradecía el tiempo, en parte para no toparse con Ron y ademas para tranquilizarse, Diane tendría un hijo, sentía un vació en el estomago, ella tenia dos pequeños, pero aunque hubiera podido luchar contra Diane no podía hacerlo contra un bebé, por fin salio de la tienda mas tranquila y resignada

Regreso con Ginny que la miraba emocionada…

-Adivina a quien me encontré

-no se, ¿a quien?. Esperaba que no dijera que a Ron…

-a Daniel Olivier

-¿Quién?

-el Actor de brujinovelas, ese que es igualito a un tal Prat Bitt de las películas muggles

-Brad Pitt, Ginny

-bueno, él, y ¿que crees?, me invito a tomar un café…

-pero si tu tienes novio, no iras ¿verdad?

-claro que si, una oportunidad así no se tiene todos los días, además Alfred no se enojaría, de hecho esta fuera de Inglaterra y no regresara hasta el martes, yo necesito una pareja para lo boda y por si fuera poco… ¡es tan lindo!

-bien, si tú lo dices, por lo pronto vamonos.

Hermione no le dijo nada de su encuentro con Ron, no quería estropearle lo que faltaba de la tarde, y además ya tendría tiempo de decirle…aunque esperaba no ser ella la que le diera la noticia

**Ya son las nueve veintitrés y el cadáver del minuto que paso**

**Se burla de mis ganas de besar la foto que dejaste puesta en el buró**

**Mi soledad es tu venganza**

Termino de acostar a los niños que estaban rendidos, y regreso a su habitación, llevaba un libro, trataría de apartar todo de su mente, leería un rato y dormiría, no pensaría en Ron, en su rostro y en sus labios, ¡maldición!, entre mas trataba de alejarlo de su mente mas se metía, era como un veneno en su sangre que adulteraba sus sentimientos traicionando su determinación. Se dejo caer en la cama y abrió el viejo libro, una fotografía se deslizo de entre las hojas, eran del trío fantástico, Harry, ella en el centro y Ron, en el ultimo día en Hogwarts, llevaba aun la mano vendada prueba de la ultima batalla, y el pelirrojo la abrazaba y sonreía, la tomo y la acaricio…si pudiera volver a ese tiempo…si todo fuera tan sencillo como en ese instante

**El ministerio del tiempo puso sede en mi almohada**

**Ahí te encuentro a momentos aunque no sirve de nada**

Ron estaba en su habitación, en el viejo apartamento que compartiera alguna vez con Hermione, trataba de dormir, pero la imagen de la castaña no salía de su cabeza, lo trastornaba, sentía su presencia en cada rincón de la habitación, sentía la necesidad de tocarla, de abrazarla y nunca dejarla ir, quería obligarla a que lo volviera a amar quería cambiar el destino, ese que los condenaba a estar cerca aunque no pudieran estar juntos, ese destino que lo obligaba a amarla mientras ella lo despreciaba

**Minutos como sal en la herida, se me pasa la vida**

**Gastando el reloj**

Tomo una vieja chaqueta muggle y con un estallido desapareció, necesitaba despejar su mente y aceptar el camino trazado, necesitaba exorcizar el recuerdo de Hermione y ocultarlo en lo mas profundo de su memoria

**Minutos son la morgue del tiempo**

**Cadáveres de momentos que no vuelven jamás**

**No hay reloj que de vuelta hacia atrás**

Apareció en un vecindario muggle lo conocía de sobra, era el de la castaña, quería mirar una vez mas la casa en la que se refugiara, sentirla cerca, aunque no estuviera con él

Una lluvia fría y cerrada comenzó a caer mojando su rostro y aliviándolo, camino por las calles mientras las gotas se deslizaban por su cabello y empapaban su ropa, avanzaba sin importarle los relámpagos que de vez en vez refulgían en el cielo alumbrando su rostro triste.

**Minutos que se burlan de mi, minutos como furia del mar**

**Minutos pasajeros de un tren que no va a ningún lugar**

No había logrado nada, quiso regresar por orgullo, por demostrarle a Ron que pudo olvidarlo, para que supiera que su vida no giraba en torno a su presencia, por demostrar que era feliz y que no lo amaba, pero no pudo, simplemente porque esos cuatro años había estado a medio vivir alimentándose de recuerdos y lo único que la mantenía a flote eran sus hijos que le recordaban a Ron…aunque no había pasado un día en que no se acordara de él, estaba tatuado en su corazón

**Minutos como lluvia de sal, minutos como fuego en la piel**

**Minutos forasteros que vienen y se van sin decir**

Seguía aun con la fotografía en las manos, se sentó sobre la cama y abrazo una almohada, la lluvia golpeaba los cristales y los relámpagos se opacaban por la luz que aun brillaba en la ventana. De sus ojos resbalaban lágrimas sin sentido, había sucedido lo que Víktor vaticinara, no pudo perdonar a Ron ni darle la oportunidad que le pidiera, el orgullo había vencido y ahora él formaría su familia lejos de ella y de sus hijos, y ella era la responsable

**Minutos que me duelen sin ti, minutos que no pagan pensión**

**Minutos que al morir formaran el batallón del ayer**

Estrecho la fotografía contra su pecho y la almohada, y lloro lamentando su orgullo y evocando la imagen del hombre que ya nunca seria suyo.

La penumbra lleno la estancia, ¡la maldita luz eléctrica fallaba!

**Minutos que se roban la luz, minutos que me oxidan la fe**

**Minutos inquilinos del tiempo mientras puedan durar**

No importaba, entre sollozos murmuro unas palabras y una vela junto a la ventana se encendió creando sombras borrosas y deformes a su alrededor, se puso de pie limpiándose las lagrimas y se recargo de espaldas a la ventana….ya vendrían tiempos mejores, las cosas no podrían ponerse peor

Fuera recargado en un árbol la silueta de Ron Weasley observaba la débil luz que brillaba en la habitación y miraba a la mujer que se adivinaba detrás de la ventana, deseando que volteara y sus miradas se cruzaran

**Minutos que disfrutan morir, minutos que no tienen lugar**

Ambos sufrían y las lagrimas resbalaban a causa de una batalla perdida aun antes de pelearse, si alguno hubiera abierto el corazón la historia seria diferente, pero el tiempo paso, la luz en la habitación se apago y las siluetas de los dos magos se fundieron en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras las lagrimas se perdían entre las gotas de lluvia y los pliegues de una almohada.

**Minutos que se estrellan en mi, son kamikazes de dios.**

**Fin**

**Del **

**Capitulo.**

**Y como en Adal ramones…LOS CINCO PUNTOS DE LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

**Tratan ta tan ta tan ta ta ta ta ta ta …. je je (para los que hayan visto el programa sabrán de que hablo. **

**1.-Ya solo quedan dos capítulos y concluye el fic.**

**2.- en el próximo capitulo Ron se entera que es papá (decidido) y que Diane por una razón que acá abajo les dejo entrever no esta embarazada…**

**3.- Ginny NO se queda con Daniel (él es mío) y su novio Alfred no creo que tenga una gran participación.**

**4.- me gusto mucho este capitulo, creo que hasta ahora es mi favorito, en especial la ultima oración "mientras las lagrimas se perdían entre las gotas de lluvia y los pliegues de una almohada"**

**5.- primicia, Diane estaba embarazada cuando conoció a Ron, pero la &$"& por azares del destino y también por su culpa perdió al bebe y sí, el papá era Daniel, que tenia esposa, pero Diane antes de dejarlo (después de perder al bebé) le dijo todo a su mujer y termino solo, (pero Daniel no es malo, solo cayo en la telaraña de Diane).**

Hasta el próximo.

**Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben si les gusto déjenme un review, si no les gusto déjenme dos, todas las opiniones son buenas y las recibo con mucho gusto, un beso y hasta pronto.**


	7. La despedida

Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JKR y las situaciones a mi, no reporto beneficio económico alguno, si solo me entretengo esperando noticias…cualquier noticia

**REVIEWS………….REVIEWS………….REVIEWS………………GRACIAS.**

**vhennus: **¡hola!, bueno, antes que nada, gracias por el review, y si, es la primera vez. que bueno que te guste la historia, y aunque me parece bien el D-HR soy mas partidaria del Ginny-Draco, pero he leído unas historias de tu pareja favorita Muy buenos, y que bueno que te hayas animado a leer este fic, no te preocupes, todas compartimos tu odio por Diane (lo cual agradezco mucho, je je me encanto esa villana ) y bueno, vulgar no, es en realidad estilo Katherine Z Jones, bueno algo así, muy muy bonita, pero mala como la carne de puerco en cuaresma, y por la otra duda, pues no, Diane no le hizo ningún hechizo, y todo ocurrió con el consentimiento y cooperación de Ron, ya sabrás como en el ultimo capitulo, y de Ginny, bueno tienes razón, en realidad Ron se iba a dar cuenta solo, pero se me ocurrió que Ginny podría ayudar (es que me encanta Ginny) sorry, muchas gracias por escribirme y no te preocupes que me encanta recibir Reviews, y entre mas largos mejor. Un beso y hasta el próximo…y ultimo.

**Laurana-malfoy-rin:** ¡¡¡HHOOLLAA!! Oye, primero que nada, gracias por las porras, y después ¿Por qué odias a Diane? Si es un encanto de mujer (je je fue sarcasmo) pero no te preocupes, que aquí ya Ron por fin la descubre, aunque creo que fue muy comprensivo…tu ya me dirás que te pareció, y pues no actualice tan rápido, pero es muy largo, je je, tenia que serlo, ahora ya solo queda un capitulo, así que si quedan dudas ahora es el momento…pues te dejo leer, te mando muchos besos y hasta pronto.

**CoNnY-B:** ¡Hola!, pues ahí te va… Diane tenia un romance con Daniel, cuatro años atrás, y se embarazo para atraparlo, pero luego conoció a Ron y se encapricho con él, como es muy mala, hizo que Daniel que en ese momento estaba casado perdiera a su familia, y después (la maldita bruja "·$&/) aborto, ya sin bebé se dedico a conquistar a Ron…y esa es la historia, ¿no te gusta la canción?, es que yo pienso que es…tan ilustrativa, bueno, en realidad me encanta, pero que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, y bueno a este no le metí canción, así que es un poco menos revoltoso. Te dejo leer, un abraso y hasta prontito.

**ophelia dakker:** ¡HOLA! Tienes toda la razón, es revoltoso, pero ya la mitad del enredo de la trama se revela en este capitulo, la otra en el que sigue, seguro, y además no le metí canción para que sea un poco mas revelador y claro, en este no hay desgracias, aunque no termina bien, pero por lo menos Ron se entera de dos cosas importantes…bueno, espero que este capitulo te guste (creo que no te darán ganas de llorar, si acaso con la ultima parte). Te envió besos y hasta pronto.

**Mia-Ukyo:** ¡hola! Gracias por animarte a dejar review, pues ya termina y en este capitulo Diane recibe algo...aunque no ceo que suficiente, y pues ya solo queda un capitulo, y en ese ultimo sabras algo mas de Diane, pues espero que te guste, saludos y hasta el ultimo cap.

**Lil Granger:** snif snif, ¡¡te extrañe!! Pero que bueno que ya estas aquí otra vez, oye, ¡¡¡gracias!!!, bueno pues te preguntaras porque, pues fíjate que cuando leí tu review corrí y abrí mi archivo de música, ahí tengo todas la canciones pero como mi hermana es la de los cds. De Arjona pues yo casi nunca escucho todas las canciones, ¡¡y ahí estaba!! Mujer de lujo, no la habia escuchado, y me gusto, como que le queda perfecta a Diane, así que gracias a ti,( un segmento dedicado a esa canción y a Diane en el proximo cap.), gracias por la inspiración. ya termina el fic, y se que me tarde en actualizar, pero eso de atar cabos me llevo algo de tiempo, además es muy muy muy largo, y pues te dejo leer, espero de verdad que te guste y me digas que te pareció, y si tienes alguna duda o critica o algo, ya sabes, soy toda oídos por cierto, Diane es todo lo que dijiste y mas. te envió muchos besos y abrazos. Hasta pronto.

**Ginny W cPr: ¡Hola! **Gracias, que bueno que te guste la historia, y pues si, ya solo queda un capitulo a parte de este, gracias por tus comentarios sobre Diane, bueno pues cada cosa que le critiquen me encanta, porque se que les gusto, o bueno lo odiaron, que las dos cosas son geniales, y bueno de Ron, pues de cualquier modo es de la manera que menos se esperan asi que aquí te lo dejo, espero que te guste. Saludos y hasta muy pronto.

**Sarah-keyko:** ¡¡HOLA!!, Gracias, pues Diane que es una mujer muy mala los quiere separar, pero.....e....l...l....a....n....o....e........s........no digo nada mas, y te dejo leer este capitulo, porque yo se que cuando termines vas a querer matarme, aunque espero terminar muy pronto, ya casi llegan las vacaciones y espero terminar antes de eso... besitos y hasta pronto.

**rocio: **¡¡hola rocio!! Que bueno que te gusto, y pues aquí te dejo el otro, espero que te gute, porque dicho sea de paso ami si me gusto...sobre todo lo ultimo....bueno espero haberte dejado algo intrigada, como para que comiences a leer el capitulo, muchos besos y abrazos y hasta la proxima.

**valentine:** Hola!!, pues si, ya después de muchos años actualice, pero espero que este te guste mas que el anterior, y así, este no es tan complicado, porque no tiene canción, además es muy largo, y bueno, ¡¡CONCEDIDO!!, que cosa? Pues lo de Rudy, ya apareció (Adal me lo presto), pero no lo otro, lo siento es que solo así podía terminar....bueno ahora si te dejo leer, espero que me digas que te pareció, un besote y hasta pronto.

**DarkReiko:** gracias y bienvenida, que bueno que te haya gustado y por cierto ¿quien te lo recomendó?, digo para darle las gracias por la promoción, y bueno, pues aquí ya esta el penúltimo capitulo, espero que me digas que te pareció es muy largo y espero no haber revelado demasiado, aunque creo que el sig capitulo me va a quedar también muy largo, en fin, te envió un abrazo y espero volverte a leer por aquí, hasta muy pronto.

**AnGeLa PoTtEr:** ¡¡HOLA!! Y gracias por el comentario, como siempre digo, breve pero sustancioso, que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que este cap. También, saluditos y hasta pronto.

**An:** ¡wow! Gracias por los comentarios, bueno primero ¡¡Hola!!, que bien que te haya gustado la historia, y mejor que me hayas dejado Review, pues aquí por fin dejo el siguiente capitulo, se que me tarde, pero como estoy actualizando dos a la vez, actualizo uno y luego otro, pero por fin aquí esta, y los versos de los capítulos son letras de canciones, la primera es Recuerdos de mi memoria de banda el limón (cap. dos), Mirame también de Banda el limon (cap. cuatro) y pues las otras son por demás conocidas, ojala que puedas escucharlas, son realmente bonitas. Te dejo leer, abrazos y hasta pronto.

**Y ahora si, aquí esta el capitulo. **

**CAPITULO VII**

**LA DESPEDIDA**

La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente los cristales, en toda la noche no habia menguado y el cielo gris auguraba un día opaco y triste, Hermione tomaba un café en la vieja cocina de su casa, era casi de madrugada, de hecho dada la hora en que lograra conciliar el sueño debería dormir por lo menos tres horas mas, pero no podía tenia un dolor agudo en el corazón, creía que si lo viera con un hechizo revelador le devolvería la imagen un corazón roto, destrozado por el orgullo y por no saber perdonar, talvez su culpa habia sido mayor que la de Ron, él la había engañado era cierto, pero ella puso el orgullo sobre el amor, y las puertas se habían cerrado, no habia hechizo ni pócima mágica que revirtiera la infelicidad a la que estaba destinada, por lo menos tenia a sus hijos…su único consuelo, el único rayo de esperanza que atravesaba su cielo oscuro.

Podría subir otro rato e intentar dormir, pero aun eso le estaba negado, no sabia si era peor pensar despierta en Ron o soñarlo y ni siquiera así poder tenerlo.

Las lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro y las limpio con desesperación, necesitaba controlarse, el ensayo seria ese día a las once y no podía echarse a llorar frente a todos, necesitaba ser fuerte por lo menos una vez mas, después se iría y las heridas tarde o temprano sanarían.

Subió a su habitación, el espejo reflejaba a una mujer demacrada y pálida, tomaría un baño, y probablemente se sentiría mejor, después haría milagros o algo para mejorar su aspecto, lo mejor seria no asistir, pero no existía esa opción.

Varias horas después llego Ginny, los niños aun no despertaban, pero en realidad la pelirroja quería hablar con Hermione.

Subieron a la habitación y un tanto molesta e incrédula Ginny comenzó

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías visto a Ron?

-¿Cuándo?

-por Merlin Hermione ayer, ya me entere lo que la zorra esa hizo para atraparlo

-¿y que querías que te dijera?, ¡Ginny acabo de ver a Ron!, ¿y que crees? Diane esta embarazada, ¡tendremos algo mas que tu hermano en común!

La pelirroja caminaba por la habitación, gesticulaba y movía excesivamente los brazos mientras continuaba hablando como si no hubiera escuchado a Hermione

-Ron se lo dijo a mi madre ayer, y aunque le gusto la noticia ella no aprobó nunca su relación con Diane, y… (Dudo antes de continuar pero no le quedo mas remedio)…ella no estaba enterada que ya estabas aquí en Inglaterra y mucho menos que Ron te habia visto, ahora esta molesta incluso contigo, piensa que pudiste siquiera visitarla, yo no pude decirle nada, porque te lo prometí, pero también esta molesta por la forma en que te fuiste hace años… creo que no te espera un panorama muy halagador en la fiesta Hermione…

-ni me lo digas, tengo que soportar el que Diane se burle de mi en mi propia cara, también ver como Ron le prodiga mas atenciones de las que me brindo a mi alguna vez, pensar que mis hijos no conocerán a su padre y vivir con ello toda mi vida

Ginny se sentó a su lado y la miro con compasión

-aun estas a tiempo, yo se que Ron te quiere, y además tienes dos hijos adorables con él, apuesto que los preferiría sobre el de Diane…aun pueden ser felices

-no Ginny, las cosas no funcionan así, yo no puedo alejarlo de la vida de su hijo y menos después de lo ilusionado que esta…nunca me lo perdonaría

Ginny se puso de pie y completamente molesta comenzó a caminar por la habitación mientras seguía

-¡claro, no puedes dejar al hijo de Diane sin padre!, pero piensas sacrificar a los tuyos, ¿Por qué no aceptas que tienes miedo? Sabes que te vas a arrepentir de esta decisión, pero te empeñas…lo lamento Hermione, pero no puedo seguir guardando tu secreto…tendrás que decírselo a todos, y si no lo haces ten por seguro que yo lo haré…

Salio sin despedirse, dejando a la castaña, aun mas abatida…un nuevo problema con que cargar, volvió a quedarse sola y pensativa mucho rato, hasta que tuvo que ir a la cita…el ultimo ensayo.

Hermione estaba cansada, y aunque su estado de animo habia mejorado un poco volvió a decaer cuando vio que Diane besaba a Ron, no se quedaría, pues según habia dicho tenia algo muy importante que hacer, ya ni le molestaba el que Ron se quedara solo con ella, se sentía completamente segura de que el pelirrojo no podría dejarla. Hermione ya solo era un cero a la izquierda

Ron la miraba y le sonrió amigable, algo aun mas difícil de soportar, como pudo correspondió a la sonrisa y se encamino a donde Harry y Renne eran instruidos en lo que debían hacer.

-…debe entrar cada uno con el padrino y al llegar al altar se sentaran juntos en la primera fila, detrás de ustedes, al salir también lo harán juntos…

Ron se coloco al lado de Hermione, nunca habia estado tan consiente de la presencia del pelirrojo, ¿Cómo pudo engañarse alguna vez, pensando que lo habia olvidado? ¿Cómo podría después de todo seguir con su vida? ¿Cómo podía siquiera volver a mirarlo sin que este adivinara todos los sentimientos que provocaba…todo doloroso que era para ella marcharse una vez mas?…

-¿Hermione… estas bien?

el pelirrojo la miraba extrañado, parecía cansada, ¿Cómo serian las cosas si hubiera visto su figura la noche pasada fuera de su casa?, si pensara solo un minuto en el…pero ya nada cambiaria, Diane tendría un hijo suyo y esa era la única razón por la que aun estaban juntos…un hijo, que le daría la mayor alegría de su vida, pero también lo alejaría para siempre de la única mujer a la que habia amado en toda su vida, su infierno era también su paraíso…pero por su hijo era capaz de todo…aun de renunciar al amor de su vida.

-Dime

-necesitamos hablar…

Nuevamente el organizador de bodas solicito su atención y se acercaron a recibir instrucciones…

Harry parecía abatido, apenas se habia dado cuenta del embarazo de Diane, pero ahora, mirándolos de forma objetiva sentía la tensión, las miradas de sus mejores amigos se fijaban en el otro sin coincidir…seguían sintiendo algo…pero a pesar de haber salvado al mundo entero no tenia idea de cómo ayudar a sus dos amigos…talvez ya nadie pudiera

Comieron juntos, Renne habia preparado algunos bocadillos, y como ya pasaba de las tres de la tarde todos estaban exhaustos y hambrientos

-amor, ¿por que no aprovechamos y compramos las nuevas bebidas de las tres escobas?, no traje jugo de calabaza y tengo sed, ¿me acompañas?

Harry miro a Renne extrañado, estaba seguro de haber visto un frasco de jugo solo unos minutos antes, pero le siguió la corriente

-claro, ahora venimos chicos…

Ron y Hermione los miraron pero no contestaron nada, parecía que ambos querían hablar y no encontraban las palabras...

-que querías decirme hace rato?

-si claro… mamá me pregunto por ti, parece que Ginny no le habia comentado de tu llegada, te mando saludos, y también los gemelos

-¿era eso lo que me querías decir?

-bueno, no, en realidad…Diane y yo decidimos quedarnos a vivir aquí en Inglaterra y como ella ya c…

-¡hola querido!

La odiosa figura de Diane se acercaba a ellos, parecía feliz, y avanzaba apresurada, al parecer apurada por que no estuvieran solos un minuto más…

-amor ¿adivina…?

Hermione no podía soportar un segundo más el timbre de su voz, y como ni siquiera se molesto en saludarla saco un libro y se puso a leer, aunque su mente era incapaz de prestarle atención al libro y sus oídos se empeñaban en escuchar la voz de la chica morena…

-me dijo Pierre que el papel es prácticamente mío, seré la villana, y la paga es fabulosa, tendré prácticamente asegurado el trabajo por un año completo y después de eso me lloverán contratos, ¿no es maravilloso?

Ron no contesto, pero aunque Hermione fingiera que no escuchaba, el comentario salio de sus labios antes que lo notara

-lastima, porque con tu embarazo solo podrás trabajar cuatro, a lo mucho cinco meses

Diane la miro furiosa, habia olvidado ese pequeño detalle, pero a pesar de todo era una excelente actriz, y enseguida se repuso…

-no querida, y por cierto gracias por tu intervención, habia olvidado ese pequeño detalle…volteo a ver a Ron y deposito un beso en sus labios

-la villana estará embarazada… así que no importara el que yo lo este.

Hermione vio como Ron sonreía indulgente y además agradeció el que Harry y Renne regresaran pocos minutos después con las bebidas, aunque estaban sorprendidos con la presencia de Diane…

Terminaron cerca de las seis de la tarde, el dolor de cabeza de Hermione no podía ser mas fuerte, y lo único que deseaba era desaparecer, talvez con un leve hechizo obliviate, pero claro, era una tontería, no podía huir de los recuerdos, aunque agradecía el que solo faltara el sábado para largarse para siempre de ese país que le quitaba mas de lo que nunca le habia dado.

- ¿Hermione?

-dime Renne

-Podrías llegar antes a ayudarme con el arreglo y todo…

Parecía un poco apenada por pedirle eso, pero el que lo hiciera fue un gesto tan conmovedor que Hermione no pudo negarse…

Mientras que Diane parecía enojada pensó que esa era una labor que haría ella, después de todo eran parientes, y el que no se llevaran bien no le daba razones para humillarla de esa manera y sobre todo por la sangre-sucia…pero encontraría la manera de vengarse, Hermione Granger parecía no darse cuenta de que no era nada bueno meterse con ella.

-claro que si Renne, con mucho gusto

-gracias chicos y nos vemos mañana

Hermione vio como Harry y ella se alejaban y estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando la voz de Diane la obligo a voltear

-Hermione ¿Ron ya te dio la noticia…?

-¿Qué se casan? Claro, es tema viejo…

-no, no ese tonta, el que viviremos aquí en Inglaterra, en el viejo departamento que tiene Ron, claro con unos cuantos detalles, porque la decoración de ahora es francamente horrenda…¿Qué te pasa Hermione? Pareces sorprendida

Volteo a ver a Ron y este tenia la cabeza erguida, pero evitaba mirar a la castaña, no habia sido ese el mejor modo de comunicárselo, aunque Diane nunca fue de tacto

-¿no se lo habías dicho amor?

No hacia falta que contestara, de hecho ni siquiera hizo el intento de confirmarlo

Y como si no fuera nada importante continuo

-el caso es Hermione, que Hay algunas cosas tuyas, y como para mi todo lo que hay en ese lugar me parece basura…me desharé de ellas. Así que si te interesa recuperar algo puedes ir hoy o mañana, y no te preocupes que nosotros no te molestaremos, estamos viviendo provisionalmente en mi departamento, así que tienes toda la libertad de recogerlas…no lo olvides antes del domingo…

La chica la miraba entre asombrada y furiosa, ¿le habia dicho que su decoración la que Ron y ella hicieran juntos era horrenda?, no sabia que le causaba mas pesar, si el que vivieran ahí, el que se casaran, o el que Ron no hubiera dicho nada, cuando Diane llamo basura a los años que vivieron juntos, ¿eso significaban todos sus recuerdos?

Parecía anestesiada, su voz era normal, incluso un poco mas fría no le daría siquiera la satisfacción de que la vieran molesta, ya era suficiente, no toleraría ni un insulto o una estupidez mas de esa arpía…

-mira Diane, si para ti todo eso es basura, imagina para mi, puedes tirarlo, nada de lo que hay en ese lugar me interesa, (hizo una pausa y miro al pelirrojo) y por cierto Ron, considera la parte que me pertenecía de ese apartamento como mi regalo de bodas, les deseo a ambos que sean muy felices…no cabe duda, cada quien tiene lo que se merece…y como yo si tengo cosas que hacer los dejo.

-bueno, querida, si cambias de opinión ya sabes, antes del domingo

Hermione no volteo a mirarla, se alejo prometiéndose que era la última vez

Diane la miro hasta que se perdió entre la gente, Ron no pronuncio ni una sola palabra y ella supo que nada de lo que pasara en adelante pondría el menor signo de peligro en su relación, Ron era por fin solo suyo y así continuaría…solo faltaba la boda, e incluso ahí no habría ni un solo motivo de angustia.

Eran nueve de la noche y Hermione no se decidía entre hacer los preparativos para la boda o para su vuelta a Holanda, por fin se quedo sentada en el borde de la cama, los niños no querían ir y no podía obligarlos, y sus padres que tan animados habían estado de asistir ahora parecían reacios a dejar a los niños con una niñera, además no le habían dicho que planeaban una cena de despedida en su propia casa…ya no sabia que pensar…

Pero no era necesario, unos suaves toquidos en la puerta la libraron de la penosa tarea de pensar, los niños estaban dormidos en esa misma habitación y sus padres habían salido, así que solo podían ser Ginny o Viktor

-adelante

La recia figura del búlgaro hizo aparición, parecía tranquilo y relajado.

-Hola, linda, ¿Cómo has estado?

-humm, igual, ansiosa por regresar a mi vida, y dejar para siempre este país de locos

-¿Entonces no se arreglo nada entre tú y Ron?

-no, nada, y ahora menos que nunca

-¿Por qué?

comenzó a platicarle, desde que la parejita se había ido juntos, pasando por la noticia de que se casaban, el embarazo de Diane, y por supuesto la mudanza al viejo apartamento, Víktor la dejo desahogarse, a nadie mas podía decirle eso, era el único que sabia la verdad…y tal parecía que así seguiría

-y falta decirte algo mas Viktor

-¿otra cosa mas?…¡wow!, es sorprendente todo lo que pasa en una semana

-pues si y esto es lo que mas me preocupa…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ginny, la hermana de Ron se dio cuenta que tengo dos hijos…de Ron y me dijo que no podía guardar un secreto de esa magnitud… y que si no lo descubría yo misma lo haría ella…

-¡vaya! Por fin alguien con un poco de sentido común… eso Hermione es algo inevitable

-lose, pero eso no deja de preocuparme, y mas ahora que se lo de Diane

-solo quiero saber algo Hermione, y espero seas honesta conmigo… ¿aun amas a Ron?

Se quedo un instante en silencio, y bajando el rostro contesto despacio y triste, -con todo y corazón y mas que nunca

-¡lo sabia! aunque el que lo aceptes es un gran paso…este es mi ultimo consejo respecto a este tema, no pretendo ni mucho menos que lo sigas…-Habla con Ron, y que el mismo decida, en lugar de decidir tu por ambos…y que suceda lo que tenga que pasar

Hermione sonrió, pero no contesto nada

-y ahora al otro tema, ¿a que hora paso por ti? e ¿Irán tus padres y los niños a la boda?

-no, no Irán y a pasar por mi, creo que será mejor que llegues a casa de Renne, me pidió que le ayudara con su arreglo, y podemos salir de ahí, a la ceremonia, ¿que te parece?

-bien, ¿oye, y que has pensado de todas las viejas amistades que veras nuevamente en la fiesta?

-prefiero no pensar, ya me ocupare de cada cosa en su momento…va a ser difícil Víktor, muy difícil

La conversación duro poco mas de media hora y después el búlgaro salio a su casa nuevamente, solo faltaba un día para que regresaran a Holanda, y aunque no le habia dicho nada a Hermione habia conocido a una chica Inglesa, y estaba considerando seriamente el quedarse…o talvez comenzar una relación seria, era una lastima que no pudieran ir juntos a la boda…pero ya seria en otra ocasión.

El esplendido sol que asomaba en el horizonte contrastaba completamente con los días grises y fríos que lo habían antecedido, parecía que los elementos se hubieran conjugado para dar paso a un hermosa mañana, ese día que seria el mas dichoso de la vida del salvador del mundo mágico,…aunque talvez para otras personas no solo no fuera feliz, sino causara despedidas dolorosas o el termino definitivo de una relación que desde el primer día había estado destinada al fracaso.

Hermione se puso de pie, le sorprendía que a pesar de todo habia dormido muy bien, aunque habia soñado con Ron…lo que no era de extrañar, no se sentía triste, mucho menos feliz, su corazón estaba tranquilo, parecía resignado a aceptar lo que el destino le deparaba, tomo un baño y después de insistir en que la acompañaran a la boda y recibir una negativa se despidió de sus padres y de los niños, aun era temprano, poco mas de las diez de la mañana, pero fuera la actividad se habia incrementado, la gente parecía ansiosa de disfrutar el resplandeciente día, y poco a poco la alegría reinante en el ambiente la fue contagiando, tanto que llego de muy buen humor con Renne.

-Y dime ¿te vas realmente mañana?

-si, aunque si no termina la boda muy tarde talvez hoy mismo partamos, quiero presentarme a la clínica a primera hora el lunes, el primer paso para recuperar mi vida…

-es una lastima Hermione, me pareces una persona excelente y me hubiera gustado cultivar una amistad mas estrecha contigo.

-gracias Renne, tu también lo eres, y no te preocupes, puedes visitarme cuando quieras, estaré encantada de recibirte en Holanda, además podría mostrarte algunos lugares hermosos, bueno, en realidad no soy una buena guía turística, pero podríamos conocer juntas

-Gracias, claro que acepto, pero por lo que me dices no pretendes volver en mucho tiempo

La castaña se puso un poco seria, cuando contesto

-no lo creo, es necesario estar lejos de Inglaterra para sobrevivir en otro lugar, y si por mi fuera no regresaría, aunque no quisiera decir que nunca porque no sabemos que es lo que puede ocurrir

-¿es por Ron?

-en parte, tengo otros motivos, pero si, la mayor parte es por él

-sabes me gustaría ayudarte, es cierto que Diane es mi prima, pero desde que conoció a Ron sintió una rara atracción por él, es como si se hubiera obsesionado, y aunque este mal decirlo, porque es familia lejana, es una persona totalmente diferente con Ron, dulce, sencilla y agradable, mientras con el resto del mundo, incluyéndome unas cuantas veces, es grosera y pedante, y se que Ron no será feliz con ella…

-no se, pero Ron decidió, y hay que respetarlo

-aunque sigas amándolo?

-no, yo ya no…

-mira Hermione, puedes negármelo a mi y a todo el mundo, si tu quieres, pero no puedes negárselo a tu corazón, y además se nota que aun lo amas, porque cuando hablas de él tus ojos parecen brillar y lo mismo pasa con Ron, aunque si en mis manos estuviera los encerraría en una habitación y no saldrían hasta que arreglaran lo que les molesta, independientemente si se reconcilian o no

Hermione acomodaba el velo en la cabeza de Renne y la miraba por el espejo, mientras ella se ponía unos bellos pendientes

-buena idea pero poco funcional, terminaríamos peleando…siempre ocurre eso, bueno. Listo, es todo

Renne lucia angelical, el rubio cabello le caía en suaves ondas enmarcando su rostro y el vestido blanco hacia juego perfecto con el maquillaje, parecía princesa de un cuento de hadas, y para ella era eso, el inicio de un cuanto de hadas, porque habia encontrado a su alma gemela, y estarían juntos todos y cada uno de los días de su vida…

¿Qué te parece?

-maravilloso Hermione mil gracias…

-no Renne, no llores estropearas el maquillaje, además te falta algo…

-claro que no, esto es perfecto

-mira…

La chica saco un pequeña gema azul pálido y en forma de corazón, y se la puso al cuello a la rubia, hacia perfecto juego con sus ojos, y parecía el complementó ideal del traje de novia, de su bolso cayo un sobre, pero Hermione lo levanto sin que al parecer le importara y le sonrió a la chica

-¡wow Hermione!, ¡es precioso…!

-Gracias además así completas, algo azul y algo prestado, dos en uno…

-pero, es demasiado bello, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-me o regalo Ron cuando cumplimos un año viviendo juntos…antes de que bueno olvídalo, el caso es que por unas horas espero que me hagas el honor de usarlo…

-claro que si me encantada, ruego porque algún día seas tan feliz como lo soy yo Hermione, en verdad te lo mereces…

-Gracias Renne, y ahora me arreglo yo que faltan solo cuarenta minutos para irnos, y no quiero que por mi causa lleguemos retrasadas…

Aunque a Hermione le costara aceptarlo lucia sensacional, el vestido que habia escogido le quedaba como anillo al dedo, y el cabello con rulos parecidos a los de Renne le quedaban muy bien, parecía muy sofisticada, aunque fresca y resplandeciente.

-bien, vamos

-te ves muy bien Hermione, si no fuera yo la novia sentiría envidia de ti

-Gracias Renne, mira va llegando Víktor, debemos irnos

llegaron al jardín en que Dumbledore llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, y vio a Harry y a Ron en la entrada, aunque Harry era el novio la castaña no podía apartar los ojos del pelirrojo, parecía como si fuera un imán y la atrajera, se veía tan bien, irresistible seria la palabra, y tuvo que esperar unos segundos para darse cuenta que seguía mirándolo, hasta que el chico que también la veía y se habia quedado sin habla le sonrió....todo iba de maravilla hasta que recordó que viviría en la misma casa que habían compartido y con esa mujer a la que detestaba, y que en ese momento seguía tomada de su brazo.

Lo miro un instante mas y tomando aire sonrió, mientras el cortejo comenzaba y caminaba al lado de Ron, tan cerca que podía sentir como la su fragancia inundaba sus sentidos, llegaron al altar y se sentaron juntos alejados de la mirada de Diane.

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva, Harry se veía feliz y Renne no podía reflejar mas dicha…era la culminación de un romance y el inicio de una bella historia, mientras ella sentada junto a Ron no podía abrazarlo aunque lo amara, sonrió al momento de escuchar las alianzas y sintió como la mano de Ron estrechaba fuertemente su mano, talvez recordando lo que hubiera deseado para ellos, o talvez confundiéndola con Diane, pero no le importo, apretó también su mano, y por un momento se sintió mas unida a él de lo que habia estado en cuatro años…como si sus almas se reencontraran.

Pero la ceremonia termino y sus manos se soltaron, y aunque salieron juntos como sus caminos sus cuerpos se separaron, yendo cada quien con su pareja con alguien que no eran ellos y que a pesar del tiempo nunca lograrían llenar el hueco que el amor dejaba en sus corazones…

Y lo mas duro comenzó para Hermione fuera todo era alegría y felicitaciones para los recién casados, y para ella reencuentros y miradas llenas de curiosidad, Sirius acompañada de una guapa rubia se acerco a saludarla tan contento y amistoso que deseo no se fuera, pero enseguida llegaron los gemelos y los padres de Ron, y aunque parecían un poco sorprendidos aun después de tanto tiempo de que no estuviera con Ron, pronto Hermione estuvo segura que ya no habia molestia de su parte, si acaso curiosidad, pero nada preguntaron, Dumbledore, y los antiguos compañeros de colegio le dieron un cordial saludo, mientras que Ginny no se acerco…aunque a lo lejos pudo verla con Daniel Olivier…esperaba que no dijera nada, aunque no estaba segura…

Y en la fiesta fue lo mismo, Todo era bullicio y alegría, la música sonaba y la comida circulaba, las risas, las felicitaciones, todo aturdía el pensamiento de Hermione, se sentía feliz por Harry, pero eso no lograba que olvidara su infelicidad, no le quitaba el deseo de salir corriendo y gritar, gritar hasta lograr descargas algo del dolor que habitaba en su alma, gritar hasta que su propia voz alejara el silencio que reinaba en su interior…gritar hasta que alguien la escuchara, y le ayudara a soportar todo lo que sentía…

Pero se quedo quieta en la mesa, al lado de Viktor que la miraba comprensivo y de Diane, con una mueca de burla en su rostro…mientras la música seguía y el tiempo pasaba…

No supo como pero de pronto se hallo levantándose, los novios abrirían el baile con el tradicional vals y los padrinos los acompañarían…las dos parejas bailarían, y después ya nunca mas, seria la ultima vez que Ron la estrecharía en sus brazos, talvez la ultima que lo viera tan cerca...la ultima vez

Sus cuerpos se juntaron y las dos parejas en una inusual practica bailaban en el centro de la pista, nuevamente la música termino y volvieron a separarse, ambos se preguntaban ¿cuantas veces tendrían que decirse adiós?, ¿cuantas mas podrían soportar?

parece imposible lo que el alma puede soportar, cuando uno piensa que esta a punto de desfallecer saca fuerzas del dolor sobreponiéndose y aguantando una y otra vez los golpes con la esperanza de que alguna vez el destino se de cuenta y en lugar de dolor te envié un poco de consuelo, así Hermione seguía en la fiesta, charlaba y sonreía, mientras su corazón estaba con Ronald, que de vez en cuando la miraba y se sorprendía pensando en las ganas que tenia de mandarlo todo al diablo, incluso al orgullo de Hermione y llevársela, si era preciso contra su voluntad, pero no dejarla ir…

Las estrellas brillaban, y gracias a Dumbledore se podía ver el cielo tapizado, con una luna tímida, que asomaba su rostro e invitaba al romance…

-vamonos Viktor por favor

-aun es temprano, no ha llegado siquiera la media noche, y recuerda que es nuestro ultimo día aquí…

-lo se, pero no puedo estar un momento mas, siento que me ahogo, necesito irme, por favor

-si es lo que quieres Hermione, esta bien

-solo me despediré de Harry y Renne…

La chica se alejo y abrazo una vez mas a la joven pareja de recién casados, dándole a Harry el sobre que hubiera guardado en su bolso el día anterior, sonrió, los volvió a abrazar y regreso con Viktor…ya no habia nada que hacer en Inglaterra, partirían esa misma noche…solo unas horas la separaban del adiós definitivo a Inglaterra y a Ron.

Habia pasado cerca de una hora cuando Ginny se acerco a Harry, parecía estar buscando a alguien, pero sin éxito

-¿disculpa Harry, has visto a Ron?

-no, hace rato estaba con Diane bailando... ¿Por qué?

-es que Daniel quería hablar con él, pero no lo encuentro

Harry volteo a su alrededor y vio como su mejor amigo platicaba con Dean Tomas cerca de la puerta de salida

-¡mira!, cerca de la puerta

Ginny sonrió y dándole las gracias se alejo en dirección de su hermano

-¡he Ron!

-el chico volteo y le sonrió, parecía sereno, pero la pelirroja supo que no habia forma que pudiera esconderle a ella su dolor

-¿que pasa Ginny?

-disculpa Dean, ¿me lo prestas un ratito?

-claro

La chica lo tomo por el brazo y comenzó a caminar con el

-espera, ¿a donde me llevas?

-ven quiero presentarte a Daniel Olivier, quiere conocerte, es mi pareja

-¿otra vez te peleas te con Alfred?

-¡claro que no tonto!, ven, siguió caminando, hasta que llegaron a la mesa en que minutos antes dejara al guapo actor, pero ahora estaba vacía

-no esta, ¿Qué raro?

-bueno, pues cuando aparezca, me buscas ¿vale?

-no espera, espera talvez haya salido, acompáñame

Los dos hermanos salieron al jardín que circundaba el salón en que se llevaba a cabo la fiesta y caminaron por entre los paseos, estaban a punto de regresar cuando Ginny escucho algo

-espera Ron, escucha hay voces algo por allá

En efecto parecía que alguien peleaba, las voces sonaban alteradas

-vamonos Ginny, no creo que debamos escuchar

-espera que es Daniel

Se acercaron, parecía que las personas no los escuchaban, pues los gritos seguían, hasta que estuvieron cerca, tanto como para ver que eran Diane y Daniel los que peleaban.

Ron y Ginny estaban de espaldas a ellos de modo que no los veían y la luz de luna era tan tenue que se vislumbraban sombras…escucharon algo de la conversación

-Vete Daniel, es la ultima vez que te lo pido

-¿estas loca?, no lo hare sin decirle a ese hombre la clase de mujerzuela que eres

Ron estuvo a punto de salir, pero la mano de Ginny en su brazo lo detuvo

-¿y a ti que te importa?, ¿te duele el que piense casarme con él, mientras que a ti no te queda nada?

-claro que no, me alegra haberme dado cuenta de tus intenciones, y si mi familia se destruyo fue por tu causa, los envenenaste en mi contra, me chantajeaste con el embarazo y después te deshiciste de la criatura, eres una mujer sin corazón

-no lo niego, y me alegra no haber tenido ese niño, hubiera sido un error como lo fuiste tú

-¿y como es que Ginny y su hermano piensan que estas embarazada? Embustera, tu eres estéril, después de ese aborto, no podrás tener hijos nunca,¿Qué piensas hacer? –CONTESTA

-CALLATE ESTUPIDO, NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR UNA PALABRA

Un gesto de triunfo se dibujo en el rostro del joven actor, aunque nadie pudo notarlo

- ¿Entonces no lo sabe?

-ja ja ja Diane, estas acabada, te has pasado tu vida envidiando lo que los demás tienen, envenenando el alma de otros para conseguir tus caprichos, y ahora mírate, engañando a un hombre que ni siquiera esta enamorado de ti, mendigando su cariño

-CALLATE, YO LO QUIERO, Y NO ME IMPORTA HACER CUALQUIER COSA POR TENERLO,

-pues que lastima, porque hoy sabrá quien eres en realidad, y que no hay ningún niño, que nuca lo habrá

La mujer estaba furiosa, parecía que toda la cordura y razón la habían abandonado, saco su varita hábilmente, sin que Daniel pudiera adivinarlo, y para horror de Ginny y Ron murmuro una maldición imperdonable

-cruciatus

-AGHHHHHHH,

El grito pareció que devolvía la movilidad a los dos cuerpos que hasta ese momento permanecían inmóviles, escuchando asombrados lo que dijeran

El hombre se convulsionaba en el suelo, producto de la maldición, y del odio con el que parecía que Diane la sostenía

-NO LE DIRAS NADA A RON, ANTES SOY CAPAZ DE CUALQUIER COSA

-BASTA DIANE

La mujer dejo de dirigir la varita del cuerpo del hombre y Ginny inmediatamente se acerco a el, tratando de auxiliarlo, mientras Ron miraba a la joven con la que se casaría como si fuera la primera vez, le parecía inconcebible su proceder...imperdonable

Pero ella en lugar de aceptarlo comenzó a gemir y a balbucear que Daniel la habia engañado y habia tratado de atacarla y se abrazo al pelirrojo, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a mojar la camisa de Ron

Él no dijo nada tenia los puños apretados y trataba de controlar sus emociones, pero era una tarea difícil...

Ginny seguía ayudando a Daniel, pero dirigía miradas asesinas a la morena, esperando la reacción que adivinaba de su hermano

-suéltame Diane. La voz sonaba calmada, pero fría, tan fría como nunca la habia escuchado, como si fuera un balde de agua helada...

-Ron...c...el quería abusar de mí

-no volveré a caer en tu jueguito Diane, suéltame y vete ahora mismo, como Auror puedo enviarte a Azkaban por haber utilizado una maldición imperdonable...

-no, Ron, no puedes hacerme esto...fue un error, me hizo enojar y yo...por eso yo...

-LO ESCUCHE TODO VETE YA

La mujer se sentía tan impresionada con la transformación del pelirrojo que echo a correr asustada y derrotada...volvería después, cuando Ron estuviera mas tranquilo, él la quería, estaba segura...necesitaba el amor del pelirrojo, lo necesitaba desesperadamente...seguía pensando en eso mientras corría por los jardines hasta que desapareció

-Ron... ¿estas bien?

¡Claro que no lo estaba!, acababa de descubrir que lo habían estado engañando durante cuatro años, ¿qué clase de persona era? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota?

-...Ron...tú...

-quiero estar solo Ginny, por favor

Ginny abrazo a Daniel para ayudarlo, ya estaba mejor, aunque se sentía un poco débil, no quería dejar solo a Ron, pero sabia que era lo mejor...si solo Hermione estuviera cerca

Estaba por llegar a la puerta del salón cuando se encontró a Harry,

-¿qué sucedió? ¿Dónde esta Ron?

La chica lo miro y dijo simplemente -descubrió lo embustera que es Diane, y esta allá, solo,… pensando

Harry la miro y le sonrió comprensivo, acercándose hasta donde su amigo sentado sobre una norme roca se tapaba el rostro con las manos totalmente abatido

-Ron

-Harry, déjame solo por favor

-esta bien, solo quiero decirte que cuentas conmigo, y además tú ya sabias esto, pero temías darte cuenta...y aunque talvez no te parezca es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado bueno, Ron, solo quiero entregarte esto...

Saco el arrugado sobre y se lo extendió al pelirrojo que lo miro sin comprender

-...es de Hermione, me lo dio hace unas horas, antes de volver a Holanda, no quiso despedirse...pero me hizo prometer que te lo entregaría después de la boda, te dejo leerlo, no se lo que contenga pero talvez esto te haga sentir mejor.

Ron tomo el sobre y observo como la espalda de su mejor amigo desaparecía entre las penumbras hasta perderse, tomo el sobre y lentamente lo abrió, mientras con un hechizo creo una suave luz que le permitía leer tranquilamente el papel

La cuidada y delicada caligrafía de Hermione llenaba dos hojas de papel y comenzó a leer…

**Para Ronald Weasley**

_Ron, talvez te parezca extraño el que haya dejado esta carta para ti, no quise despedirme, pues seria demasiado duro, sin embargo tampoco quise irme sin dejarte ninguna explicación, se que suena ilógico después de cuatro años, desde la ultima vez..._

_No quiero disculparme ni culparte a ti, solo espero sentirme mejor, también se que puede sonar egoísta, pero lo necesito para poder superar este dolor que siento en el corazón, y solo por eso quiero decírtelo_

_El día en que me marche, hace cuatro años en tu cumpleaños llegue antes al departamento, venia contenta porque me habían dado la noticia de mi embarazo y quería sorprenderte y compartir contigo mi felicidad, pero te encontré en nuestra cama con otra mujer, ahora se que era Diane, fue lo mas doloroso que me ocurrió en la vida, así que decidí alejarme, yo no seria feliz, pero por lo menos te dejaría el camino libre para que tu lo fueras, te dije antes que estaba embarazada, y así fue, prometí no decírtelo nunca, ahora se que fue una decisión terrible y egoísta, pero en ese momento me pareció lo mejor, y ahora, cuatro años mas tarde estuve a punto de revelártelo muchas veces, pero siempre surgía un obstáculo, una barrera que yo no podía derribar, y que una y otra vez se burlaba de mi, causándome mas dolor, mas del que se puede soportar, pero es así Ron, tenemos dos hijos, Richard, el pequeño moreno que conociste en la librería y una pequeña de nombre Andrea ello son gemelos y son tus hijos..........._

**FIN**

DEL 

**CAPITULO**

Yo se que querrán matarme pero creo que dieciséis hojas son mas que suficientes para un capitulo, así que aquí esta y solo queda uno, solo un capitulo, y debo decirles que me sorprende que Harry no haya recibido un solo regalo suyo, pero así fue.

**Y Ahora si aquí estan los cinco puntos de la fuerza del destino**

**Ta tan ta ta at ata ta ta tan ta ta tan tan ta ta ta je je(si hacia falta, gracias valentine)**

Punto numero...

**1.-** algo que ya todos saben es el penúltimo capitulo y además la carta de Hermione no ha terminado.

**2.-** no relate mucho la boda de Harry, aunque debo decir que estuvo magnifica, pero como Hermione no estaba de humor...no puso demasiada atención

**3.-** Hermione se fue mas de una hora antes que Ron descubriera el engaño de Diane....haciendo cuentas ¿dónde estará ahora? Y ¿qué hara?... dudas...dudas...dudas

**4.-** No será la última vez que sabrán de Diane, gracias a **Lil Granger**, que me dio una excelente idea, nuevamente Gracias Lil.

**Y punto numero**

**5.- DEJENME REVIEW**, por favor, que ya son los últimos capítulos y me gustaría mucho saber su opinión.

OK, OK, Ya se que eso ultimo no fue un punto, pero necesitaba decirlo. Mil gracias a quienes han seguido la historia, y los espero en el próximo y ultimo capitulo.

**El penúltimo capitulo, la ocasión perfecta para dejar un review, no importa si es la primera vez, o ya has dejado.**

**Gracias.**


	8. Para toda la vida

¡Hola!, bueno, por fin aquí esta el último capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste. Mil gracias a los que me dejaron su opinión y también a los que leyeron y no me dejaron.

**REVIEWS....REVIEW...GRACIAS.**

**Lil Granger:** ¡HOLA! Perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí esta ya por fin el cap, espero que te guste el final, y haber también que te parece el de Diane, por cierto, nuevamente gracias por la idea. Bueno, pues espero tener noticias tuyas. Un abrasote y hasta muy pronto.

**Rocio**: ¡Hola!, bueno, creo que después de tanto tiempo tendrás otra opinión de mi, si, se que me lo merezco por tardar tanto, pero a parte de todo eso espero que te guste el cap. Saluditos y hasta prontito.

**Luciana:** ¡Hola Lucy!, sabes cuando empecé a leer tu review me quede con el ojo cuadrado, pero después me dio mucha gracia, uff que alivio, y bueno pues que tarde un millón de años (estoy hincada implorando tu perdón) lo lamento pero ya esta aquí el final, aunque siento que esta un poco apresurado, pero ya no hay vuelta de hoja, haber que te parece, como que me faltaron uno o dos caps (bueno eso creo), pero el final quedo por fin y un extrita. Espero que te guste. Mil abrazos y hasta muy pronto.

**Ophelia dakker:** ¡hola! Pues que te puedo decir, me sigue encantando tu Nick, oye gracias, que bonita manera de dejar un review, cortito, pero dice todo. Espero que te acuerdes aun de que va el fic, y que te guste el final. Saluditos y hasta pronto.

**Carol-lovegood.:** ¡Hola!, sabes la que debe disculparse soy yo por la tardanza, pero ya por fin aquí esta el ultimo capitulo, y bueno, pues te voy a contar un secretito…no se van a ir en avión, y desgraciadamente Ron si la alcanza, pero… (Suspenso) te dejo leer, espero que te guste. Un beso y hasta pronto.

**SaraMeliss:** ¡Hola!, sorry por la tardanza, pero ya por fin aquí esta el capitulo.

**Ana:** ¡Hola Ana! tienes razón, cuando leí tu review, me di cuenta que esa seria mi reacción, me volvería alérgica a las embarazadas si estuviera en el lugar de Ron, lo bueno es que el tiene muchas ganas de un hijo, así que… y por fin aquí esta el ultimo capitulo.

**Sarah-keyko:** ¡Hola!, creo que ahora si quieres matarme, lo veo en tus ojos, bueno ya no te detiene nada, porque la historia por fin la termine, pero recapacita… ¿no quieres ir a Azkaban, verdad?, bueno, pues te dejo leer, espero que te guste. Besos y hasta muy pronto.

**Algida:** ¡Hola!, gracias por el review, y ojala te acuerdes de esta historia, que por cierto creo nunca había tardado tanto en actualizar, y si, seguiré con los fics, pero primero los voy a hacer en papel y cuando los termine empiezo a publicar (para no hacerlos esperar tanto). Besitos y hasta pronto

**CoNnY-B:** ¡Hola! Por fin estoy de vuelta, oye, ya quiero leer tu fic, sabes, al principio como en el primer o seg. Cap. Una chica también de aquí del FF. Me escribió algo molesta porque según dijo mi fic se parecía demasiado al suyo, bueno, yo creo que al principio si, (pero nunca había leído el de ella) bue.. a lo que voy, yo creo que aunque la trama se parezca siempre tienen sus diferencias y además la manera de ver a los personajes es distinta para todos, así que en todos va a haber cosas nuevas, y por eso "quiero ser la primera en leerlo" "porfa". Bueno después de esta suplica desesperada te dejo leer, espero que te guste. Abrazos y hasta pronto.

**Lucre:** ¡Hola!, y mil gracias por animarte a dejar review, aunque tarde mucho, yo lo se, pero por fin aquí esta el ultimo capitulo, ojala que te guste, y bueno también actualizo el otro fic. Así que anímate a dejar otro rr. Y dime que te pareció. Saluditos y hasta pronto.

**Valeweasley:** ¡hola! Gracias, que bueno que te guste la historia, y si, Ron se da cuenta del tipo de mujer que es Diane, pero… (Suspenso) bueno, no quiero arruinarte la historia, auque si quieres saber lo que pasa con Diane te recomiendo que leas "mujer de lujo" cap. Especial. Ojala que te guste. Un abrazo y hasta pronto.

**MiaUkyo:** ¡Hola! Y gracias por las porras, mira que esta vez tarde muchisisimo, pero es como dos capítulos en uno, por lo largo, y pues ya termina la historia, espero que te guste el desenlace, y si no te gusta ya sabes me lo dices en el review y algo haremos. Pues te dejo leer, saluditos y hasta pronto.

**Valentine:** ¡Hola! Oye, tengo una duda, ¿en tu computadora si apareció Rudy? Porque en la mía no, y mira que intente varias veces, y pues no te preocupes que en este capitulo quedan resueltas todas tus dudas, pero por si acaso. la carta de Hermione, aunque Ron nunca la acaba de leer termina con un. "deseo de todo corazón que seas feliz. Hasta siempre Ron" ¿Qué hará Ron? Esa si se contesta, no todo se soluciona, pero así es la vida, llena de complicaciones que le dan sabor. y no, Ginny no tiene nada que ver con la manera en que Ron se entera, y no te preocupes que Diane no termina loca, ni enferma ni encarcelada, ojala también te guste como la deje a ella. Bueno pues espero tus comentarios. Un mega beso y hasta pronto

**Reiko91:** ¡hola! Y gracias por los comentarios, que bueno que te haya gustado y que hayas dejado el review, pues si, ya es el ultimo capitulo, espero que te guste el final, y no creas, claro que me gustaría seguir escribiendo, no se van a librar tan fácil de mi, eso espero. bueno con esta amenaza me despido. Saluditos y hasta pronto.

**Andrea:** ¡Hola! Gracias, que bueno que te hayas animado a escribir, y que bien que te hayan gustado las historias, perdón por la tardanza, pero por fin ya esta aquí el último capitulo, ojala que te guste y me digas que te pareció. Saludos y hasta muy pronto.

**LunaPotter1:** ¡Hola! Y perdón por la tardanza, pero ya ahora si el ultimo capitulo aquí esta. Saluditos y hasta pronto.

**Náyade:** ¡Hola! y gracias por los comentarios, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y aquí esta ya por fin el ultimo capitulo, yo se que todas queremos que Ron no haya engañado a Hermione, pero imaginate que no lo hubiera hecho, todo seria pero, Hermione no tendría un motivo para haberse ido, y son cuatro años lejos… en fin ojala que te guste el desenlace. Saluditos y espero tu opinión. Por cierto que bueno que también te hayan gustado los otros fics (¿no crees que se parecen algo?) ojala que no. Ahora si, adiós.

**Gracias por leer y por tomarse la molestia de dejarme su opinión.**

Ultimo capitulo. Por fin, y para no hacerlos esperar mas aquí se los dejo, espero que les guste.

**CAPITULO VIII.**

**PARA TODA LA VIDA.**

Ron miraba las letras que danzaban ante sus ojos sin comprender su sentido ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una broma de mal gusto? Porque si lo que decía esa carta era verdad Hermione no solo mintió, sino que además le oculto por cuatro años la existencia de algo tan grande como dos hijos ¿Cuál era la razón? ¿Acaso todos los años que vivieron juntos fueron un desperdicio?, ¿nunca logro conocerlo? Y aunque le hubiera sido infiel no era motivo suficiente para irse de esa manera. Decía en la carta que lo amaba, pero por ese amor pudo darle el beneficio de la duda y no dejarlo para que hiciera su vida junto a alguien más, marchándose a Holanda, con su grandiosa vida y con Viktor

Arrugo desesperado las hojas sin haber terminado de leer y se paso las manos por el rostro, tratando de despejar el torbellino de ideas que lo abrumaban…todo por una estúpida confusión. Aliso la carta y leyó nuevamente lo mismo.

-esto es una estupidez. Las palabras salieron de su boca casi sin pensarlo.

Siempre supo que eso saldría mal, no estuvo de acuerdo con lo de Diane aunque al principio le pareció buena idea, pero Hermione no entendió y ahora no sabía si quería explicarle.

Cuatro años de su vida perdidos, le dolían sus hijos, todos los momentos que habia perdido, sus risas, sus primeros pasos, las primeras palabras. No pudo estar antes con ellos, y ahora no quería que se alejaran, Hermione era su madre y aun la amaba, no sabia si ella sentía lo mismo, pero también era un golpe demasiado fuerte para poder pensar con claridad

Alzo los ojos al inmenso cielo anegado de estrellas, parecían tan inalcanzables como la felicidad misma.

Cerró los ojos y respiro fuerte, necesitaba terminar de leer, quería saber que otros reproches tenía en su contra, talvez alguno resultara verdad, era poco probable pero siguió leyendo

_Nadie a parte de Viktor y mis padres lo sabían, apenas hace unos días Ginny se entero y la obligue a callar, espero no la culpes pues en gran medida me hizo reflexionar sobre mi error, aunque un poco a mi defensa debo decirte que estuve a punto de revelártelo muchas veces, apenas cuando me contaste del embarazo de Diane quise contártelo. Pero ya te habia privado de valiosos momentos con nuestros hijos y no deseaba ser responsable de que perdieras otro con tu hijo…lo se un error mas._

_Ahora se que siempre tuviste derecho a saberlo y respetare la decisión que tomes, sea cual sea, se que nosotros ya no podemos estar juntos. Desde el principio la vida se encargo de dejarlo claro, pero eso no tiene que ver nada con los niños por eso si alguna vez quieres saber de ellos las puertas siempre estaban abiertas, y te reitero que si decides no hacerlo sabré respetar tu decisión… _

La carta continuaba, pero apenas prestaba atención ¿seria cierto?, quería conocer a los niños pero estaba nervioso. Pensó en Diane ¿Cuánta culpa tendría en lo sucedido? Talvez ninguna nunca antes habia visto a Hermione, pero ya le había mentido en tantas ocasiones.

Se puso de pie, de pronto tomaba conciencia del tiempo Harry le dijo que Hermione le entrego la carta mucho tiempo antes y que esa misma noche volvería a Holanda ¿ya se habría ido? ¿Que hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Talvez dejar pasar un poco de tiempo, pero no quería perder mas, necesitaba conocer a los niños abrazarlos… hacer tantas cosas y sin embargo no atinaba moverse.

-¿Ron?

La voz de Ginny lo hizo voltear

-¿estas bien?

-no, no lo estoy

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es Hermione?

-Soy padre Ginny ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Se sentó junto a él y o tomo de la mano, mientras recargaba la cabeza en su hombro – lo lamento, se que debí hacerlo, pero me lo impedía una promesa, tenia la esperanza de que ella te lo dijera y las cosas se arreglaran por fin

-¿los conoces? ¿Cómo son? ¿Saben de mí? Dímelo, por favor

Ginny lo miro y sonrió levemente comenzó a contarle mientras él escuchaba habido de noticias, aunque realmente no podía decirle mucho… poco después había terminado

-¿Qué debo hacer? Tengo tantas dudas, y además talvez Hermione ya se fue

-debes escuchar a tu corazón, el sabe que es lo mejor… solo escúchalo Ginny lo beso en la mejilla y se fue, debía decidir solo lo que quería.

Después de unos minutos se puso de pie, necesitaba hablar con ella, dejarlo todo claro, porque definitivamente no viviría lejos de sus hijos.

A solo unos metros de distancia Harry lo observo desaparecer, minutos después el también se iría a su luna de miel, pero esperaba de todo corazón que sus amigos arreglaran sus problemas.

Reapareció a los pocos segundos en el vecindario tan conocido, en casa de Hermione las luces estaban prendidas y se escuchaban risas y bullicio mezclados con la música, algo extraño, pues ya eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada.

Toco el timbre y poco después la madre de Hermione le abrió la puerta

-¿si?, dígame

Ron se quedo de pie sin responder…parecía que no lo recordaba

La mujer lo miro un momento más y para su sorpresa le sonrió y enseguida lo abrazo

-Ron, hijo, ¿Cómo has estado?, pensamos que regresaríamos a Holanda sin verte, que gusto, y que guapo estas, ven entra, Hermione no regresa aun, pero puedes pasar a esperarla

Entro y observo que la reunión ya casi habia finalizado, pero aun quedaban algunas parejas, por supuesto nadie conocido

-Ven, te presentare a todos

-espere, yo…quiero saber si los…mis hijos estan bien

La mujer lo miro fijamente y después de recuperar el habla sonrió aun más

-¿de modo que lo sabes? Me alegro, es lo mejor que Hermione pudo haber hecho, ellos te necesita, y claro que estan bien, ya duermen porque partiremos muy temprano

-Espere, ¿puedo verlos?

-claro, si eso quieres

Ron sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, creía que todo era un sueño y en cualquier instante despertaría y no habría nadie a su lado…pero con cada paso que daba se acercaba mas a la vida de sus hijos

La mujer avanzaba delante de él y se detuvo por fin delante de una puerta que estaba entreabierta

-adelante, te dejo con tus hijo

Talvez adivinando que el pelirrojo quería estar solo bajo nuevamente a la reunión, dejándolo aun sin atreverse a entrar, por fin sus piernas obedecieron y lo llevaron al interior en el que los dos niños descansaban en camas gemelas . Los miro sin atreverse a tocarlos el pequeño moreno era tan parecido a Hermione, sus facciones, su cabello, pero como él mismo lo hiciera dormía abrazado a un osito de peluche, y en la otra cama una niña de cabello rojo dormía como toda una Weasley, las cobijas hechas bola a los pies de la cama y de vez en cuando balbuceaba alguna frase incoherente…casi podría apostar que sus ojos serian tan azules como los suyos

Si solo despertaran podría abrazarlos, aunque talvez no supieran quien era, pero ya habría tiempo para que lo conocieran y aprendieran a amarlo, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo…

Acaricio el cabello rojo de la pequeña y sonrió. Andrea era su hija igual que Richard, ¡que tonto habia sido al pensar Víktor era el padre!, si con solo verlos su corazón los reconocía eran suyos y de Hermione. Casi sin pensar sus labios bajaron y tocaron la frente de la pequeña, ella se movió y abrió los ojos, la luz de una pequeña lámpara le permitía ver a su alrededor, pero los cerro nuevamente y se dio vuelta en la cama para seguir durmiendo, mientras el corazón de Ron pareció sufrir un colapso, y al ver que la pequeña daba vuelta volvió a la normalidad

-¡ahhhhh!, la niña se habia incorporado y frotaba sus ojos sin creer lo que veía, pero Ron no hablaba ni se movía

-tu eres mi papá, ¿verdad que si?, eres igualito a mi… ¿puedo abrazarte?... ¿despierto a Rich?... ¿es un sueño?

Ron la miraba confuso y divertido hablaba mucho y apenas si entendía lo que decía, sus ojos se nublaron de emoción

-¿sabes quien soy?

-eres mi papi, porque eres igualito a mi

-si, mi amor, soy tu papá, ¿puedes darme un abrazo?

Apenas hubo dicho eso la pequeña se deshizo del montón de cobijas que aun cubrían sus piernas y se colgó del cuello del joven hombre que la abrazo más emocionado que nunca en toda su vida

-¿te quedaras con nosotros verdad?

No podía hablar, la emoción embargaba su garganta pero deseo con toda el alma decirle que si, que nunca se iría, que jamás se volverían a separar, en su lugar la estrechó mas fuerte y miro a Richard que seguía dormido

-te quiero papi

Ron le iba a contestar pero se dio cuenta que la nena se habia quedado dormida otra vez y con pesar la acostó nuevamente en la cama, y siguió solo observándolos mucho rato mas

-Ron hijo…

La madre de Hermione entro en la habitación, al parecer la reunión había terminado pues no se escuchaba ningún ruido preveniente de la planta baja

-¿quieres tomar algo? Un café

-si, gracias

La siguió y antes de cerrar la puerta volvió a ver a los pequeños, nada perturbaba su sueño. Tomo asiento después de saludar al padre de Hermione y bebió un poco de la taza que le habían acercado

-cuéntanos como estuvo la boda de Harry

-bien, muy bien en realidad, pero... ¿creen que Hermione tarde en regresar?

-no sabemos, de hecho ya tardo un poco

-¿se fue sola?

-llego con Víktor, pero él no entro, y poco después ella también se fue

-pero no les dijo nada, algún nombre, algún lugar

-solo que necesitaba recoger algunos recuerdos, pero no dijo donde

Ron los miro incrédulo, talvez estaba en el departamento, quizás quería conservar algo, pensando que Diane se desharía de todo…talvez aun guardaba algún cariño hacia el...Talvez alguna esperanza, o simplemente habia ido a darle en adiós definitivo a ese lugar

-Ron, ¿te encuentras bien? El hombre lo miraba preocupado, mientras la mujer preparaba más café

-Necesito buscar a Hermione, pero quiero que me prometan que no se irán sin que yo hable con ella si regresa antes y no hemos conversado deténganla por favor

-no te preocupes, lo haremos

-gracias ¿puedo usar su chimenea?

-si, claro

Ron salio de la cocina y prendió la chimenea entrando y desapareciendo enseguida reapareció en las chimeneas de los apartamentos se encamino al numero 107 y entro. Inmediatamente noto el bolso negro de Hermione, camino despacio hasta la alcoba y la miro…

**ANTES.**

Hermione salía de la fiesta del brazo de Víktor, miro por última vez atrás, en la pista de baile a Ron y a Diane, parecían tan felices, la mujer acariciaba el cuello del pelirrojo y murmuraba algo en su oído, se volteo nuevamente tratando de ignorar el sentimiento que oprimía su corazón. Por fin se iría, seria la última vez que vería a esa mujer…aunque talvez Ron siguiera en su vida. Miro al Búlgaro y lo tomo del brazo desapareciendo y reapareciendo enseguida a un costado de la casa de la joven, parecía que algo se celebraba, y recordó la reunión de sus padres que aun no terminaba

-Hermione disculpa que no me quede, pero necesito despedirme de alguien, regresaré temprano para ayudarte, ¿a las siete esta bien?

-si, claro, gracias Víktor…por todo. Lo abrazo fuertemente y segundos después vio como desaparecía ante sus ojos. Tomo aire y entro a la casa, el ambiente totalmente ameno y amigable la hizo sentir abrumada, saludo a sus padres y a algunas personas más y casi enseguida se dirigió a la habitación de los niños, todo estaba en orden. Cambio su ropa por un suéter de cuello alto y unos jeans y con magia en solo cinco minutos tuvo las maletas listas, toda su vida otra vez en un par de valijas, y desaparecería una vez mas por la mañana.

Volvió a su habitación y se recargo en la ventana, una noche antes llovía y ahora las estrellas brillaban con una hermosa luna de testigo, sentía la necesidad de hacer algo, pero no lo decidía, aunque después de todo no había nadie…podía ver por ultima vez el apartamento. Tomo su bolsa y bajo a la cocina donde su madre preparaba bebidas

-mama, no tardo, tengo que ir a un lugar, pero regreso pronto

-bien amor, pero ten cuidado

Salio y poco después estuvo en el apartamento, prendió las luces y un par de cajas a la entrada le indicaron que el tiempo habia pasado…ya no era igual que la ultima vez

recorrió cada habitación, cada pequeño espacio, ahí todo era igual y le sorprendió que en el estudio estuvieran todavía las botellas de la ocasión en que habia estado con Ron, avanzo hasta la pared y tomo un libro viejo y de tapa rosada…era suyo "Orgullo y Prejuicio" Ron se lo había obsequiado poco antes de…una nota resbalo de entre las hojas, la levanto, era un simple separador y se leía al reverso con la letra del pelirrojo "te amo Hermione", volvió a dejar el libro, aunque jugaba con la posibilidad de llevárselo…entro en el dormitorio, después de tanto tiempo

La cama estaba hecha y había un poco de polvo, en el closet vio ropa suya y mucha de Ron, la misma pintura en la pared y una vieja pecera aunque vacía y sucia, abrió el buró y dentro descubrió mas libros y revistas que le pertenecían…todo era tan suyo…cada centímetro gritaba su presencia…no se llevaría nada, vio en una esquina de la habitación un tripie de fotografía o algo parecido

No pudo resistir mas, las lagrimas resbalaron de sus ojos, pero no era ya el llanto desesperado, era diferente, como si en su alma no hubiera ya resentimiento y el dolor que innegablemente seguía le ayudara a recordar el amor que sentía por Ron, porque aun lo amaba y acaso toda su vida lo amaría, pero ahora se enteraría de la verdad y eso era algo tan liberador que podía resignarse a que el hombre que amaba fuera feliz aunque no fuera con ella.

Tomo una de las camisas del closet y la abrazo contra su pecho, respirando su olor, imaginando que lo abrazaba a él, y finalmente se recostó en la cama, sabiendo que nunca más estaría así. Las lagrimas se secaron en sus mejillas mientras aun abrazaba la camisa y seguía con los ojos cerrados pero sin dormir, dejando pasar los minutos…los segundos…esperando un cambio que no llegaba.

Finalmente se incorporo, debía irse ya pero le era tan difícil ponerse en pie, colgó la camisa donde antes estuviera y solo entonces lo vio, un pequeño pensadero estaba justo a sus pies y el liquido plateado llamo su atención, lo tomo despacio y con cuidado, era de Ron, pero estaba lleno de polvo, debía tener mucho tiempo ahí guardado, talvez se habia olvidado de su existencia. Tomo su varita y movió el liquido que comenzó a dar vueltas, enseguida casi, la superficie plana del fondo le devolvió una imagen que también ella guardaba en su memoria , era del día en que ellos dos habían decidido vivir juntos, cada frase, cada mirada eran las mismas, era como si retrocediera en el tiempo, pero entonces apareció otro recuerdo, en esa misma habitación en la que se encontraba, no podía ver bien así que toco con las yemas de los dedos el liquido, sabiendo que al instante se transportaría al recuerdo de Ron, y así fue, sintió el tiron y se vio de pie frente a la puerta, parecía temprano, pues la luz del día se metía entre los cristales y vio como Ron y Diane entraban, platicaban de algo que no terminaba de comprender

-pero por lo que entendí son primas

-claro, de otra manera no le hubiera dado la entrevista, y creo que a tu amigo Harry le paso lo mismo, porque desde que la vio no le puede quitar los ojos de encima

-si, creo que le gusta y me alegra, Harry es mi mejor amigo y quiero que sea feliz, ella parece buena persona

-y tu, cuéntame ¿tienes novia?

Ron sonrió como si recordara algo muy agradable. –si, se llama Hermione Granger, de hecho esta sorpresa es especialmente para ella, aunque no creas tengo mis dudas, pero según Harry es mi regalo de cumpleaños y no me puedo negar

Diane hizo un gesto muy cómico y marcado de desilusión y siguió caminando hasta tomar asiento en uno de los sillones

-¿y donde esta ella?

-en una conferencia, me dijo Harry que llega hoy para darme una sorpresa, aunque espero ser yo quien la sorprenda, solo Harry y ahora tu lo saben, le pediré que se case conmigo

La joven hizo un gesto de fastidio le habia gustado el pelirrojo desde el instante que lo vio y era una verdadera lastima que no tuviera ningún tipo de oportunidad

-pues feliz cumpleaños Ron, y también felicidades por el compromiso. Se acerco y lo beso en la mejilla provocativamente, mientras se acercaba tanto a su cuerpo que parecía quería fundirse con él

Hermione de pie junto a ellos pensaba en la clase de tipa que era, seguramente ese habia sido el preámbulo de lo que años atrás viera, pensó en salir del recuerdo pero algo mas fuerte la retenía , quería saber como habia pasado lo que destruyera su vida tan feliz.

-Espera Diane. Yo amo a Hermione y no quiero que tengas una falsa idea de lo que va a pasar. Separo a la chica de su cuerpo, ahora la castaña ya no entendía nada, pero unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron seguir a Ron que se apresuraba a abrir. Era Harry y Renne que estaba cargado de bolsas

-Amigo ¿estas listo?

-sabes Harry, no estoy muy seguro

-a Hermione le va a encantar, ven trajimos algunas cosas

Entraron hasta la habitación y sobre el tripie Harry coloco una camara de video muggle, mientras Renne ayudaba a Diane en el baño, Hermione atravesó la puerta y las vio, la morena se habia cambiado, una blusa ejecutiva, falda y zapatos junto con una túnica igual a la que ella utilizaba en sus conferencias

-Renne, esto es tan estupido

-pero aceptaste hacerlo, la paga es buena y ellos son muy simpáticos

-de cualquier manera, esta peluca ridícula con el cabello enredado es horrible

-Diane, no creo que la peluca sea tanto problema además solo serán unos minutos

-ashhh, esta bien, todo sea por ser profesional, por cierto ¿tienes una foto de la novia, solo para saber como debo maquillarme

-si claro, se la pediré a Harry. Espera. Renne salio y Diane aun molesta por el rechazo de Ron se dedico a husmear sin encontrar nada hasta que la otra joven regreso con una fotografía

-hummm, pues no es muy bonita, y en verdad su cabello es un completo desastre, parece un erizo mal peinado o algo así

-Diane no seas grosera y mejor apresúrate que los chicos nos esperan en la sala. Salieron y al verla los chicos comenzaron a reír. Mientras Hermione comenzaba a sentir como su corazón latía, no se parecía en nada a lo que habia visto cuatro años atrás…

-¿Qué les parece?

Ron dejo de reír primero –creo que no te pareces nada a Hermione, no te ofendas, pero ella es tan diferente

-Gracias a Merlin murmuro Diane, mientras se rascaba la cabeza por la comezón de la peluca

-el plan es este…comenzó Harry. –Diane sale, toca la puerta y tu Ron le abres, toman una copa y después siguen el camino hasta la habitación donde nosotros ya los estaremos esperando, lo dices, te despides y todo acaba… ¿entendido?

-Haber Harry, explícame nuevamente porque hago esto

-Ron, no te hagas el gracioso y comencemos de una vez

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y sonriéndole a Diane le abrió la puerta para cerrarla nuevamente dejándola fuera.

Hermione estaba impactada, todo era una sorpresa…una maldita y lamentable parodia

Vio como Ron abrió la puerta mientras Harry y Renne filmaban con el tripie, y Diane totalmente caracterizada como ella misma le sonreía.

Se besaron fingidamente y ante las insistencias de Harry Ron le ofreció una copa de vino sirviéndose una también, todo el tiempo la llamaba Hermione. Ella actuaba excelentemente bien, lo abrazaba e incluso después de quitarse ella misma la blusa lo ayudo a hacer lo propio y casi a rastras lo llevo a la habitación donde lo acostó y se puso de bruces sobre el cuerpo, en lo que parecía una pose muy sexy, pero que ni por un segundo era verdad.

-Harry, creo que ya es suficiente, además quiero que sea una sorpresa y con esto segur ya no lo será

-anda, no seas aguafiestas, le va a encantar e incluso se va a reír, apurate y terminaremos mas pronto

Ron se dejo caer nuevamente en la cama con Diane sobre sus piernas, ella le sonreía y parecía encantada con lo que pasaba, incuso ya no traía la peluca, pero nadie pareció notarlo.

-listo, solo queda esta escena, tú ten fe en mi y todo saldrá bien, si quieres hasta puedes cerrar los ojos. (la chica parecía por demás comprensiva)

Ron le sonrió resignado ya a terminar la bochornosa tarea, pero no hacia ni decía nada

-Anda, lánzate, es el momento

Una voz de mujer se escucho en la habitación, al parecer Harry acababa de decirle algo muy gracioso a Renne

-ja ja ja... ¿como lo harás Ron?

El chico se tapo el rostro y contesto -Solo lo diré, después de esto no habrá dudas

Diane inclino seductoramente el cuerpo hasta él y murmuro –Dímelo. Y casi imperceptiblemente - solo piensa que soy ella

Ron cambio de posición con la chica, dándole la espalda a la puerta y listo para ponerse de pie

Se inclino al oído de la joven y Hermione pudo escuchar -no te parece que es demasiado, Harry debe estar loco

-hummm, ja ja ja. (Mas risas y murmullos) al principio creyó que eran de Ron y la joven, pero provenían de Renne y Harry

-pero por favor, antes dímelo, quiero escucharlo

El pelirrojo cerro los ojos y pensó con todo el corazón en Hermione, imaginando que era a la mujer que amaba a la que le decía esas palabras

-te amo, casate conmigo

El silencio lleno la habitación y Ron al abrir los ojos observo un extraño brillo en el rostro de Diane

-¿ocurre algo?

-no, nada, es solo que me pareció muy tierna la forma en que lo dijiste, ella debe sentirse afortunada

-no Diane, en realidad el afortunado soy yo, la amo y se que con ella seré el hombre mas feliz del mundo

-humm, pues me alegro por ti

-bien, amigo, eso es todo…

Parecía que la escena continuaba, pero Hermione no tenia las fuerzas para seguir viendo lo que creyó durante años que habia sido una traición y ahora se daba cuenta habia sido un error

Se vio de nuevo de pie en medio de la habitación con el pensadero aun en las manos y con el rostro otra vez cubierto de lágrimas

-¿que había hecho? Ignoro a Ron y lo acuso injustamente, le oculto la existencia de dos hijos y ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de explicar nada, todo habia sido una estúpida confusión

-¡oh Ron!, lo siento tanto, tanto

No podía hacer nada, Ron se casaría con Diane y además probablemente también a esa hora ya sabría del supuesto motivo de su huida cuatro años atrás

Se dejo caer en la cama y abrazando la almohada intentando sofocar los sollozos se quedo dormida

Habría pasado ya cerca de una hora cuando la puerta se abrió, Ron entro y observo el bolso de Hermione, pero no se escuchaban ruidos, ni nada que delatara la presencia de alguien más en el departamento

Avanzo hasta la habitación como impulsado por un presentimiento y la vio

Dormía y parecía tan vulnerable, se acerco, procurando no hacer ruido, abrazaba la almohada aun y la escuchaba murmurar

-lo lamento...tanto....no

El pelirrojo pensó que ya habia despertado, pero no era así, hablaba en sueños y una lagrima brillaba en su mejilla

Se sentó al borde de la cama y acaricio suavemente el rostro y el cabello de la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo, pero que aun así le costaba tanto comprender, mas aun perdonar

-Ron, ¿eres tú?

Habia despertado y se sentía confusa y extraña

-si Hermione ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estas bien?

-no, no lo estoy, por supuesto que no lo estoy, comenzó a llorar nuevamente Ron se acerco a ella y la abrazo acercándola a su pecho

-Tranquila, ¿qué sucede?

-es todo Ron, todo, justo cuando venia a despedirme me doy cuenta que nunca debí haberme ido, que lo que yo pensaba jamás te podría perdonar en realidad no existe y que en cambio si te cause un daño irreparable

El miro el pensadero y la estrecho mas fuertemente acariciándole el cabello. -¿lo dices por los niños?

Lo miro incrédula, sabiendo el esfuerzo que debía estar haciendo, cuando debería gritarle, insultarla, o por lo menos reclamarle, pero la abrazaba y trataba de consolarla

-¿lo sabes y aun así estas aquí?

-precisamente por eso es que estoy aquí, quiero saber que es lo que va a pasar con nosotros, esto no puede continuar así

-¿por qué lo dice?

-Porque no voy a renunciar a ellos Hermione, tienes razón en lo que decías en la carta, aunque nosotros no podamos estar juntos nuestros hijos tienen derecho a tenernos a ambos

-si, claro. Hermione se habia repuesto un poco, parecía que Ron no le guardaba rencor, o al menos no se lo demostraba

-regreso a Holanda ¿lo sabias?

-si, tus padres me lo dijeron, si aun quieres irte no te voy a detener, pero quiero saber donde estarás, para ver a los niños, no quiero vivir lejos de ellos, y además para magos como nosotros las distancias no significan nada

-si, pero ¿que crees que diga Diane?

-nada, ella ya no forma parte de mi vida

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, si solo tres horas antes estaban juntos

-¿por qué? ¿Estas bien?

-Si, estoy bien, pero no quiero hablar de eso si no te importa

Claro que le importaba, no quería hablar con ella de otra cosa que no fueran los niños, el que ya no tuviera una relación con Diane no quería decir que ahora lo suyo podía ser, porque el daño que ella le habia causado estaban aun en sus memoria, pero no diría nada, Ron no merecía nada de lo que había hecho y ahora lo comprendía.

-¿estas enfadado?

-¿qué?, no, enfadado no, es solo que perdimos tanto tiempo, todos, siento tristeza y desilusión por algo que jamás debió pasar...

-lo se Ron, si hubiera dejado que me explicaras, pero los celos y el dolor me tenían cegada, creí que era lo mejor para ambos, creí que ya no me amabas y no me querías decir para no herir mis sentimientos...y pensé que si te dejaba seria mas fácil para ti...pero ahora se que no fue así, y no fue tampoco fácil, por lo menos no para mi, lamento también la forma en que me he comportado se que he sido injusta y grosera y lo lamento profundamente

-sabes Hermione, creo que yo también he sido así, también te culpaba de irte sin razón, esto ahora no me reconforta, siento como si la vida nos hubiera puesto una prueba que no pudimos superar, y saberlo es tan frustrante

Hermione lo miraba, pero ahora no veía ni traición, ni mentiras, podía ver claramente al hombre bueno, generoso y honesto aquel que amara en el pasado y que ni el tiempo y la distancia habían conseguido borrar de su corazón

-Ron... (Se atrevería a decirlo...tenia tantas dudas) ¿Y si volviéramos a intentarlo?...yo...Te amo

Sintió como la mirada azul se clavaba con incredulidad en ella, pensaba que aun estaba Víktor, pero al instante fue por demás obvio que el búlgaro no era nada más que un amigo, pero aun así había tantas trabas...

-sabes, hace apenas tres días hubiera dado mi vida por escuchar esas palabras en tus labios...

-...pero ahora no. Hermione, termino la frase, sabiendo lo que seguía

-...No es que no quiera hacerlo, pero han pasado tantas cosas, enterarme de esto no es fácil y quiero aprender a vivir con cada unas de las cosas que he recuperado, primero quiero conocer a mis hijos y ganarme su cariño, que ellos me quieran por el hombre que soy y no solo porque soy su padre, quiero también que mi familia los conozca...se que los adoraran,… ¿lo comprendes verdad?

Las lágrimas brillaban en los tristes ojos avellana pero sonrió. –Claro es lo más importante

Estaban a menos de un metro de distancia pero parecía que una muralla impenetrable los separaba

-sabes, será mejor que me vaya, partiremos al medio día, creo que es lo mejor, si quieres mas tarde podemos platicar y así los conoces

-esta bien Hermione

La mujer se puso se pie avanzando con toda la fuerza de voluntad que podía reunir, llego a la puerta y toco el pomo, esperando aun por un milagro...porque el pelirrojo que la miraba desde la habitación la detuviera y con un beso le brindara una oportunidad de ser felices...pero nada paso, la puerta se cerro y un minuto después entro en su propia casa.

-Hermione hija ¿esta todo bien? Sus padres la esperaban aun en la cocina

-si, claro, todo bien, descansen, nos vamos mas tarde, al medio día

-¿viste a Ron?

-si, ya hablamos y todo esta bien

-pero ¿se arreglaron? ¿qué paso?

-quedamos bien madre, y eso es mucho mas de lo que yo misma hubiera esperado, bueno, descansen un poco

Subió dejando a sus padres solos y se dejo caer en la cama agotada y abrumada por los acontecimientos pasados, la alcanzo el sueño ya casi al amanecer.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió a las siete menos diez Víktor Krum entro, aunque estaba algo sorprendido por la falta de actividad en la casa, se suponía que en diez minutos se irían, pero no se escuchaba ningún sonido, se encogió de hombros y preparo café a la manera muggle.

Ya había pasado media hora y ningún sonido se escuchaba aun, en ese momento los golpes en la puerta lo hicieron soltar el profeta para abrir

Era Ronald Weasley con aspecto de tener mucho sueño y una túnica que ocultaba unos vaqueros y un suéter a cuadros

-Viktor, ¿puedo pasar?

-supongo que si, no hay nadie despierto aun

-¿los niños no se han levantado?

Víktor lo miro extrañado. –de modo que ya lo sabes ¿Hermione te lo dijo?

-apenas ayer, me dejo una carta

-pues me alegra, llevaba tiempo debatiéndose entre dos ideas, pero tomo la mejor decisión. ¿Un café?

-si gracias. Cuéntame como es su vida en Holanda

El moreno lo miro sorprendido -¿Honestamente?

-si claro

-bueno, el clima es frió, extremadamente frió, la clínica es una de las mas distinguidas y Hermione es muy apreciada, pero aunque insista en demostrar lo contrario extraña Inglaterra, a sus amigos, los lugares, y principalmente te extraña a ti. Los niños son felices, y aunque son pequeños y necesitan tan pocas cosas también les hace falta algo muy importante…

Ron lo miro con preocupación prometiéndose mentalmente que haría cualquier cosa que ellos necesitaran

-¿que es lo que tanto necesitan Víktor?

-un padre Ron, eso es algo que solo a ti te corresponde, y también Hermione, porque aunque no haya dicho nada te sigue amando y si nunca antes vino fue por el temor secreto de encontrarte y ver que eres feliz en este lugar, con una vida maravillosa y con otra mujer que no fuera ella, pero aunque te ofendas, francamente creo que Diane no es la mujer indicada para ti

-¿porque lo dices?

-es superficial y grosera, además desde que llegamos no ha hecho otra cosa que ofender y menospreciar a Hermione, y tú no has ayudado en nada.

-lo se, pero Diane ya no forma parte de mi vida ayer me di cuenta de la persona que realmente es

-¿y que piensas hacer?

-no se, aunque me parece un poco extraño estar charlando de esto contigo

-no soy tu enemigo Ron, amenos que tu decidas otra cosa

Iba a contestar pero risitas bajando de las escaleras lo hicieron callar

-no lo soñé Rich, estoy segura

-¿y donde esta?

-yo creo que se fue

-ji ji ji, claro cuando despertaste

-no, era como yo y mi tía Ginny

-¿porque?

-porque era grandote, y con cabello rojo, y muy guapo

-ji ji ji, hay Andy, te falta un tornillo

-que no

-aaaahhhh. Una expresión de asombro salio de los labios de los pequeños al ver al pelirrojo con su padrino en la cocina

-te dije que era verdad. Y la chiquilla se abalanzo a sus brazos, mientras el pequeño moreno caminaba hasta su padrino que lo sentó sobre sus rodillas

-Rich, ¿no vas a saludar a tu papá? Víktor lo miraba sonriendo, pero el niño no le contesto mientras miraba a su hermana y al hombre que sonreían

-yo ya lo conocía, y no me dijo que era mi papá

-no lo sabia, pero ahora estoy muy contento

El chiquillo lo miro un segundo más y bajándose de las rodillas del moreno corrió hasta el brazo libre del hombre que lo abrazo y los cargo aun sonriendo sin ninguna dificultad

-¿papi no vas a llevar a pasear?

-pero ya nos vamos Andy

-de veras, ¿vas a venir con nosotros?

Víktor miro con interés al pelirrojo, era algo difícil de contestar, pero sentía que él aun no estaba listo para responder

-no le pregunten tanto, que les parece si mejor los lleva a desayunar al restaurant de Toddy el animago

-si papi, llevanos

-¿despierto a mi mami padrino?

-creo que es mejor que vayan solos, no se preocupen, yo le aviso a Hermione

-Ron iba a preguntar cuando debía traerlos de regreso, pero Víktor se le adelanto

-creo que Hermione se preocuparía si no los traes antes de las once, son las ocho veinte, así que a las diez estaría y media perfecto

Ron estrecho la mano al moreno y salio con los dos chiquillos colgados de sus manos

El desayuno fue estupendo, no estaba acostumbrado a los niños, pero lo habían aceptado con mucha rapidez, reían y preguntaban mucho y se pudo enterar que les gustaba Inglaterra, aunque extrañaban a algunos amiguitos, pero Ron estaba seguro que serian mas felices en Inglaterra…todos juntos

Su mente divagaba cada vez mas con esa idea, pero algo le molestaba todavía, y era que Hermione¿ no había tenido una sola prueba de lo que creyó ver… no quería dejarla ir, porque la amaba y además ella era tan diferente a Diane, sus razones fueron tan opuestas. La amaba y no sabia si soportaría perderla nuevamente…no sabía si podría seguir sin ellos…

-papa

-¿que paso?

-puedo pedir otro pastel

-claro pero que sea para llevar, porque tenemos que estar en cinco minutos de regreso

Regresaron a casa de Hermione solo tres minutos después de las diez y media y fueron recibidos por el búlgaro que continuaba ahí y la madre de Hermione que le sonreía encantada

Después de platicar un rato y al ver que Hermione aun no despertaba se fue, alegando que tenia algunas cosas que arreglar, y prometiendo ir muy pronto a Holanda…a ver a los niños.

-hummm, que sueño tengo

-toma

Víktor le acercó una tasa de humeante café a la castaña que llegaba somnolienta y despeinada a la cocina en donde ya solo faltaba su padre, un par de minutos después que Ron su hubo marchado

-No dormí casi nada

-podemos aplazar el viaje

La mujer estaba a punto de apoyar la idea del búlgaro pero la castaña intervino

-ya lo aplazamos mas de lo que esperábamos, nos iremos al medio día

-algo precipitado, ¿no crees?

-no, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-por Ron, acaba de conocer la verdad y deberías dejar que convivan un poco mas con los niños

-el esta de acuerdo, y además los puede ver cuantas veces quiera

-estuvo aquí y los llevo a desayunar, Hermione, deberías reconsideras

-todo esta listo, solo tomare un baño y me arreglare un poco.

Hermione subió a su habitación después, sabia ya que nada pasaría Ron fue y solo busco a los niños, parecía que en realidad si había perdido con él, y aunque lo amaba estaba dispuesta a continuar así, después de todo ella lo había propiciado todo…

Cinco para las doce, seguramente ya todos debían estar en la cocina, listos para partir, pero ella no lo estaba, sentía un vació en el estomago y un vago temor inundaba su corazón, además el tiempo seguía pasando sin tregua

Todo estaba listo en la cocina ya solo la esperaban, el traslador especial estaba sobre la mesa y solo un minuto faltaba, miro tristemente las viejas paredes y siguió con la vista fija aun cuando sintió un tironcito y apareció a espaldas de la propiedad, caminarían apenas unos metros y volvería a estar oficialmente en la que fuera su casa desde cuatro años atrás…

Pero nunca había sentido alegría de regresar…nunca hasta ahora

La figura alta y atlética de Ronald Weasley fue tomando forma conforme sus pasos se acercaban al pórtico de la casa, parecía cansado, pero sonreía y la miraba como antes, con amor y ternura, los niños corrieron a sus brazos y el los abrazo, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en la castaña, que no podía creer lo que pasaba.

-Ron ¿tu…aquí?

No se dio cuenta pero los niños junto con sus abuelos y Víktor entraron a la casa, dejándolos solos

-¿no te da gusto verme aquí?

-si, es solo que me sorprende

la seguía mirando, parecía que nada mas había en el mundo que valiera la pena, solo los ojos avellana unidos a los azules, reconociéndose, acercándose, el pelirrojo salvo la distancia que había entre ellos y tomo suavemente su mano

-te amo…

Hermione lo miraba sorprendida, pero la felicidad que antes faltara en su rostro llego de golpe y lagrimas por algo que su corazón presentía comenzaron a brotar silenciosas y felices

-Ron, yo…

-espera, quiero decirte esto antes que nada pase

Tomo las manos de la castaña entre las suyas y las estrecho, tomo aire y continúo con seriedad y sin dejar de verla a los ojos

-nunca, ni un solo momento en todo este tiempo te deje de amar, a veces deseaba solo odiarte, pero algo me detenía, y el volverte a ver abrió en mi tantos sentimientos, muchos nuevos y otros que solo se ocultaban, pero te amo, como se que nunca nadie mas podrá amarte y como nunca pensé que yo amaría, y lo que paso con Diane…no tengo nada que perdonarte, fue una treta del destino y al hablar con ella me di cuenta que también tu fuiste una victima, y que nuestro sufrimiento fue provocado, talvez tu sufriste mas, pero se que de haber estado en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, te habría dejado ir, para que fueras feliz, pero ahora que te he encontrado no quiero volver a perderte…Hermione no podría vivir sin ustedes.

Saco un pequeño estuche del bolsillo de su túnica, el hermoso anillo brillaba desafiante, tenia cuatro años, esperando su momento…

-Hermione Granger, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

La mujer lo miraba conmovida, no podía hablar, en su lugar lo abrazo por el cuello y unió sus labios como respuesta a la pregunta que se acababa de de formular

-Hermione, ¿me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti?

Lo miro, le sonrió y antes de unir los labios nuevamente murmuro.

-te amo Ronald Weasley, mas de lo que nunca imagine, y mucho mas de lo que nunca nadie te amara.

Estaban ahora mas unidos que nunca y con un beso sellaron felizmente el compromiso de amarse para siempre.

El tiempo no es obstáculo para el amor, al final las mentiras y las intrigas no importan, pues cuando el amor es verdadero no hay nada en el mundo capaz de destruirlo.

**FIN.**

**Y por última vez, aquí están los cinco puntos de la fuerza del destino………….**

**Ta ta ta ta ta tan tan tan tan ta ta ta ta ta ta ta tan ta ta ta ta ta …**

**Punto numero #1.**

Gracias a todos, bueno estos últimos puntos son pequeñas historias no es necesario que las lean, pero si quieren leerlas pues mejor, son para agradecerles la paciencia y el apoyo que me tuvieron y aquí van.

**Punto #2. ¿Luna de Miel?**

-¿Qué crees que digan Harry y Renne cuando nos vean juntos?

Hermione miraba con dulzura al hombre acostado a su lado, era miércoles, probablemente las dos de la madrugada y ningún ruido aparte de sus voces se escuchaba en la enorme casa Holandesa, en la que desde tres días atrás se instalara Ron junto con Hermione, aunque por poco tiempo, pues el viernes volverían definitivamente a Inglaterra.

- mas le vale que nada, acuérdate que su idea de sorpresa fue la que causa todo este embrollo

-si, pero si no hubiera llegado antes me hubiera causado una gracia enorme, lo bueno es que por fin ya todo termino y estamos juntos

-si, juntos

El pelirrojo la miro profunda y seductoramente y con una sonrisa picara comenzó un camino de besos desde su mejilla a su boca y bajo por el cuello

-hummm Ron…

-Te amo Hermione, creo que nunca me cansare de decírtelo

Ahogo la respuesta de la joven con su boca en un apasionado y a la vez tierno y profundo beso encendiendo una oleada de pasión en sus cuerpos. Ron la besaba y acariciaba, mientras ella jugaba con su cabello y espalda…

Toc…toc...toc..

Unos golpes en la puerta los hicieron detenerse

-mami, papi, ¿puedo pasar?

Hermione miro divertida la mueca de ternura y desencanto en Ron, y sonriendo contesto.

-adelante Andy

La chiquilla paso y con ojos de suplica miro a los dos adultos

-hace frió y estoy sola… ¿puedo dormir aquí?

Ninguno tenía corazón para decirle que no, así qué se metió entre las sabanas en medio de los dos y Ron miro el reloj en la mesita de noche, como si esperara algo más…y justo un minuto después otros toques en la puerta lo hicieron sonreír.

-pasa Rich

El chiquillo entro sonriendo y con cara de asombro. – ¿como supiste que era yo?

Ron no respondió pero le sonrió mientras lo colocaba al lado de su hermana, era su tercer día con ellos, y cada noche los niños llegaban, justo a la misma hora y con los mismos argumentos…

-linda creo que ellos no quieren tener hermanitos…

Ron sonrió y Hermione le correspondió tomándole la mano sobre los cuerpecitos de los niños, así juntos se quedaron dormidos, agradeciendo el giro del destino que les pagaba las penurias pasadas con una promesa de felicidad.

**Punto # 3. El Regreso de los Weasley-Granger.**

-¡OH!, si, lo recuerdo perfectamente, era invierno, y nevaba en la selva… un tigre salio veloz de un Iglú, y los…

-Tío Fred, tu historia es muy mala

-¿Qué es un Iblug?

-¿de que color era el Tigre?

Fred Weasley se rasco la cabeza agobiado, una semana antes solo tenia cuatro sobrinos, dos hijos de Charlie, dos de Bill, y era mas fácil complacerlos, pero ahora Andy y Richard se habían sumado a la cuenta, y no creían una sola de sus historias, en especial Richard, tan parecido a Hermione que podía pasarse un día entero contándole de Hogwarts, los gusanos excavadores y las brujas marujas, parecía incluso conocer mas historias del viejo colegio que él mismo, y eso que lo conocía de punta a punto…le encantaba ese pequeñín, era despierto e inteligente, con un poco de entrenamiento seria también travieso, como todo Weasley, de eso se encargaba él…

-bueno, bueno se acabo la historia, díganle a sus padres que los lleven al cine o algo…

Se puso de pie entre las protestas de los niños y entro a la cocina en la que platicaba el resto de la familia con Ron y Hermione que llegaban a anunciar sus planes de boda.

Era domingo y se celebraba el tradicional almuerzo familiar, Molly Weasley sorpresivamente reacciono de maravilla ante la noticia del compromiso y la existencia de dos nietos, que esos últimos dos días se había dedicado a consentir, lo mismo que todos los integrantes de la familia, además ese día también regresaba Harry y esperaban tener algo mas que festejar.

-¿Qué hay?

Fréd entro, pero traía colgando de su túnica a Marian, la hija de Bill y a Richard, que se negaban rotundamente a despegarse del que parecía su tío favorito.

-Rich, ¿Qué te dije de colgarte de la túnica de tu tío?

El chiquillo abrazo la pierna Fred y un segundo después salio disparado a ver como su otro tío George desgnomizaba el jardín entre las risas y gritos extasiados de los otros chiquillos

-es una bendición que se escuchen tantas risas y alegría en esta casa, ¿no es así querido?

Arthur Weasley sonrió a su mujer y siguió comiendo sus huevos con queso mientras escuchaba la conversación

-si, claro siempre he dicho que los niños son una bendición

Ginny Weasley volteo a ver el semblante de sus padres y tomo aire

-me alegra que pienses eso mamá, porque ¿adivina que…?... -estoy embarazada

El silencio se hizo en la cocina mientras la pelirroja esperaba la reacción de sus padres, que al parecer no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que acababa de decir.

No importaba ella y su, desde el día anterior prometido Alfred se casarían en menos de un mes, estaba completa y totalmente enamorada, y sabia que era correspondida.

Vio como el rostro de su madre cambiaba del blanco al verde y ahora estaba casi rojo…era el momento, sabía que en uno o dos segundos comenzaría a gritar…y así fue

-GINEVRA WEASLEY…

**Punto #4. Mujer de Lujo o la suerte de Diane**.

Como esta es un poco mas larga esta en un capitulo extra especial, les repito que no es necesario leerlo, pero si quieren saber si Diane se arrepintió alguna vez dense una vueltita.

**Punto # 5.**

GRACIAS, una y mil veces mas por haber seguido la historia y por haberme dejado **review,** espero que este no sea la excepción, y ya para despedirme les dejo estos versos de la canción **"antes de que nos olviden" de JAGUARES.** Es una súper canción, si tienen chance escúchenla.

Antes de que nos olviden

Haremos historia

No andaremos de rodillas

El alma no tiene la culpa

Antes de que nos olviden

Nos evaporaremos en magueyes

Y subiremos hasta el cielo

Y bajaremos con las lluvias

Aunque nunca aparezcas

Te pondré en un altar veladoras

Y en cada una pondré tu nombre

Y cuidare tu alma.

No es toda la canción, pero estos son los versos que mas me gustan.

PD. ¡¡Viva México!! La canción es muy mexicana.

Ahora si...adiós.

**Ultimo. No se te olvide el Review.**


	9. mujer de lujo

CAPITULO EXTRA

DEDICADO A LIL GRANGER…Gracias. Por la inspiración.

Espero que les guste y gracias por la paciencia.

**Capitulo.**

**MUJER DE LUJO**

**O LA SUERTE DE DIANE.**

Tenia que recuperarlo, ella nunca había perdido y esa no seria la primera vez, ¡claro que no!, encontraría alguna manera, estaba tan cerca de quedarse con él, seguramente Hermione ya se habría ido a esa hora, tenia el camino libre y Ron era bueno, le perdonaría esa mentira, le diría que lo hizo por amor, ¡si, eso era!, apelaría al amor, después de todo no tenia nada mas contra ella…le había mentido y nunca podría tener hijos, pero por eso también el pelirrojo la perdonaría.

Se miro al espejo, el maquillaje ocultaba las huellas de los estragos de la noche pasada, lucia radiante, y además se había puesto su mejor vestido, no cabía duda, era muy hermosa, nadie se le resistía…nadie.

Se miro al espejo nuevamente antes de salir, lucia impactante, lo sabia y se enorgullecía de su belleza, después de todo ella le ayudaría a conseguir lo que mas deseaba, el único hombre al que no había podido tener nunca. Ronald Weasley

**Te vistes de azul para opacar el cielo**

**Y consigues espejos para estar bien segura Que eres bella**

**Y que hay que ofrecerte tributos de sol Si regalas un beso**.

Salio, lo buscaría hasta en el ultimo rincón, aunque no creía que fuera difícil encontrarlo, talvez en su casa, solía almorzar con su familia el domingo por las mañanas, y en caso que no fuera así podría encontrarlo con Harry… ¡pero él estaba de luna de miel!, bien, no importaba, daría un paso a la vez, se aparecería por supuesto, la red flu solía estar sucia, y quería lucir impecable.

Apareció cerca de la puerta, cada vez que llegaba le parecía increíble el que los Weasley después de tanto tiempo no hicieran nada por esa…casa, era fea, pero según ellos tenia innumerables recuerdos, ¡gracias a Merlín que Ron e había mudado hacia ya años!

Avanzo un poco cortada, talvez Ron ya les habría contado… bueno, pronto lo sabría...

Toco la puerta y al instante la madre de Ron, tan menuda y rolliza como siempre se apresuro a abrir, sonreía, eso era una buena señal

_-Diane, linda pasa, ¿Ron no viene contigo?_

_-Gracias, Molly, no, estoy sola, en realidad venia a buscarlo, pero veo que no ha llegado_

_-no, pero no debe tardar, anda pasa y lo esperaremos los demás ya están aquí, solo falta Ginny, además así desayunamos en familia, ya sabes muy pronto formaras también parte de ella_

Diane hizo una mueca indescifrable y con una sonrisa llena de mentira e hipocresía declino la invitación

-_Gracias Molly, pero necesito encontrarlo, tuvimos ayer un pequeño disgusto y quiero arreglarlo lo mas pronto posible, ¿sabes donde podría estar?_

_-talvez en el cuartel de Aurores, pero como es domingo y se disgustaron, lo mas probable es que este en su departamento_

¡Claro el departamento! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

_-Gracias Molly, iré allá, hasta luego_

**Un narciso el instinto que domina tu esencia**

**Y es idiota el consumo de mi tiempo contigo**

**Sueños rotos los que me vas dejando en mi activo de vida**

Desapareció nuevamente en medio de un estruendo y en segundos estuvo en el cuartel de Aurores, casi estaba segura que no estaría allí, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

El recibidor estaba desierto y al preguntarle a la recepcionista le informo que Ronald no regresaría hasta el día siguiente. Salio un poco molesta dispuesta a aparecerse en el departamento, claro afuera, porque aun no le daba el maldito hechizo para entrar.

Y ahí estaba, ni siquiera saludo al vigilante del lugar, no era digno ni de que le dirigiera una mirada, y llego hasta el tercer piso en la puerta marcada con el #107. Tomo un espejo de su bolsa y antes de tocar se aseguro que su aspecto fuera impecable.

**De que me sirve tu cuerpo**

**Si lo administras con saldos de lo que quieres darme**

**De que me sirve tu boca**

**Si se te caen los besos y los recojo humillado**

Toco, todo era silencio y nadie contesto a su llamado, toco nuevamente y mas fuerte, espero unos segundos y no escucho ruido alguno, se dirigió nuevamente a la salida, era una lata, pero no podía darse por vencida

_-Ronald Weasley, ¿se encuentra en casa?_

El hombre la miraba asombrado, la bella actriz se dirigía a él, parecía como un sueño

_-¿esta sordo?_

_-¡heee!, no este….el señor si esta, pero…_

No se quedo a escuchar el resto, ese tipo de gente la fastidiaba, tan predecibles,… tan ordinarios

Toco nuevamente más fuerte, pero no escucho nada…nuevamente y tan fuerte que varias puertas se abrieron al escuchar el escándalo.

_-RON SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ, ABREME POR FAVOR… NECESITAMOS HABLAR_

**Mujer de lujo, mujer florero**

**Mujer risas, olor y capricho con futuros de nada**

**Mujer de lujo, mujer cortina**

**Adornara tu cabeza la sala de un tipo cazador de reliquias**

**Y te harás vieja sin sueños**

_-RON ABRE POR FAVOR_

La puerta se abrió y Ron la veía sorprendido

_-¿Qué quieres?_

Se quedo en silencio, pero solo el tiempo suficiente para reponerse

_-¿puedo pasar?_

_-claro que no, es mas ni siquiera deberías estar aquí_

_-por favor amor, necesitamos hablar… tienes que escucharme_

_-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? No quiero ni siquiera verte_

_-porque yo te amo…y te necesito mucho, por favor ¿podemos entrar_?

Ron parecía cansado, pero se hizo a un lado dejando entrar a la chica que imperceptiblemente sonrió triunfante, estaba un paso mas cerca de lograr su objetivo.

Espero hasta que el pelirrojo cerro la puerta y enseguida se hecho en sus brazos

_-perdóname, es que tenia miedo que al saber la verdad me abandonaras, yo no podría vivir sin ti_

_-basta Diane, compórtate, aquí no hay nada que arreglar me mentiste y no quiero estar contigo, no puedo volver a confiar en ti_

_-por favor amor, dame una ultima oportunidad, te prometo que no te arrepentirás_

_-no Diane, no insistas y mejor vete_

La chica comenzaba a ponerse furiosa por su rechazo pero tenía que soportarlo al final vencería

_-¿me rechazas porque no tendré hijos nunca? ¿No crees que ese castigo ya es demasiado para mi, para que además me condenes por un error del cual me arrepiento profundamente?_

Ron la miro sorprendido por el cambio de actitud

_-no lo hagas mas difícil Diane, y mejor vete, no cambiare de opinión, lo mejor para ambos es que hagamos nuestra vida lejos, sin causarnos mas daños_

_-pero yo te amo Ron_

_-no Diane, no me amas, solo soy un capricho, si en verdad sintieras lo que dices jamás me habrías engañado_

_-fue por amor, ¿Qué no lo entiendes?_

Ron la miraba, no sabia si creer en su llanto y en sus suplicas, pero no daría marcha atrás, prefería seguir solo su camino, sin importar lo que esa mujer le dijera…a fin de cuenta sabia que solo eran mentiras, muchas mas a la larga lista

**Tratare de encontrar en un vientre sencillo**

**El calor que el deshielo me apago tantas veces**

**Y le daré de regalo lo que no tiene precio**

**Ni tendrá en el mercado**

_-¿es por ella? Por Hermione, ¿es que aun la amas?…CONTESTAME_

El llanto era ahora abundante, parecía que el dolor que decía sentir era real, su vestido y cabello impecable contrastaban con el pesar que reflejaba su rostro, además su maquillaje se estropeaba sin que a la morena pareciera importarle

-_no Diane, no es ella tampoco, no es nada, simplemente que esto no puede continuar_

_-la amas, es verdad, se te nota, yo lo sabia, sabia que continuabas amándola, pero pensé que conmigo alguna vez podrías olvidarla_

_-no sigas Diane, vete, no quiero escuchar nada mas, no me interesa lo que me digas_

pero los celos y la envidia cegaban a la chica, ahora también la desesperación se sumaba, se daba cuenta que realmente amaba a ese hombre que fríamente la rechazaba, desde tiempo atrás lo amaba, pero no quería reconocerlo él había sido la única persona que supo ver detrás de la actriz a la mujer, a la persona que necesitaba amor y comprensión, y aun sin amarla le había brindado ternura y cariño, nadie antes le había demostrado que valía la pena amar, y ahora, solo en ese momento se daba cuenta que lo perdería…no importaba lo que hiciera lo perdería sin remedio.

_-¡LA AMAS, NO LO NIEGUES!,_ los sollozos ahogaron los reclamos, y siguió hablando, pero ya no gritaba, miraba entre lagrimas al pelirrojo_. -me di cuenta desde que volvió, ¿como no iba a mentirte cuando sabia que tu la amabas y ella a ti también? Y que en cualquier momento te podías ir con ella_

_-no lo habría hecho Diane_

_-¡claro que si Ron!, no te ataba nada a mi lado, nunca me amaste, y por eso no me perdonas, pero como a ella si la amas le perdonaras que te haya ocultado a los niños, y que te haya abandonado…nuevos sollozos… solo por la tontería del video, le perdonaras que no haya creído en ti, le perdonaras que saliera huyendo cuando nos vio aquella tarde… a ella le perdonaras todo…todo_.

Siguió llorando sin poder hablar más, pero Ron estaba parado frente a ella como si de momento comprendiera todo, necesitaba salir,… aun era tiempo. Pero también quería saber lo que Diane tenía que decir

_-¿Qué sabes tu de eso Diane?_

La chica se dio cuenta había hablado de mas y se quedo callada, intentando sofocar los sollozos

_-CONTESTAME_

_-TODO, LO SABIA TODO… ¿SATISFECHO?_

_-¡NO, CLARO QUE NO!, DIME QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE_

El silencio le contesto, Diane no parecía dispuesta a hablar….Ron se acerco hasta ella y firmemente la tomo por los hombros preguntando nuevamente

_-¿que hiciste Diane?_

_-me lastimas Ron_

_-no lo suficiente, dime que fue lo que hiciste_

_-la vi, el día del video cuando entro a la habitación y no dije nada, también sabia que te seguía amando, esas cosas no se pueden ocultar…y sabia lo de los niños…lo supe desde el día de la librería, por eso te lleve conmigo de viaje, para alejarte de ella, y le dije que estaba embarazada y que no se acercara a ti… ¿ahora te das cuenta de todo lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti? Solo por tenerte a mi lado_

La soltó como si su tacto le resultara repugnante, y se pasó las manos por el rostro y el cabello, ¿lo sabía todo y aun así mintió?, ¿Qué clase de persona era?

_-Vete Diane_

_-¡¡no Ron, perdóname, no me dejes!!_

**Te deseo la suerte la que no te mereces**

**La que no andas buscando la que nunca precisas**

**Mientras dura ese cuerpo perfecto que se gasta en el tiempo**

_-espero nunca tengas que pasar por lo que nos has hecho a nosotros Diane, y por Merlín no quiero nunca volverte a ver, porque entonces no se de lo que seria capaz, que tengas suerte, y que nuestros caminos nunca se vuelvan a cruzar_.

Ron salio del departamento, sin importarle lo que hiciera ella, todo había sido una treta del destino, talvez nunca debió cruzarse en el camino, talvez esa era la suerte que le esperaba, quedarse sola, como siempre había estado antes de él.

**De que me sirven tus manos si están tan dejos de un roce**

**Como yo de tus sueños**

**De que me sirven tus ojos si les importa un carajo**

**Si me voy o aparezco**

Lo vio alejarse, seguía llorando, ahora con el sabor de la derrota y el orgullo herido, talvez era la primera vez en su vida que lloraba de verdad, pero sin arrepentirse de sus actos, así había crecido, sin importarle lo que destrozaba en el camino para conseguir lo que quería, pero la diferencia era que esta vez no solo había perdido la jugada, también estaba conciente que había perdido la oportunidad de ser feliz, sabia que probablemente nunca mas encontraría alguien que fuera capaz de amarla, porque ella simplemente no sabia amar

**Mujer de lujo, mujer florero**

**Mujer risas, olor y capricho con futuros de nada**

**Mujer de lujo, mujer cortina**

**Adornara tu cabeza la sala de un tipo cazador de reliquias**

**Y te harás vieja sin sueños, si amigos**

**Sin mi….sin nada**

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado?, un segundo, un minuto, una hora, no sabia, las lagrimas se habían agotado, pero aun sentía un hueco en el pecho, donde debería estar su corazón, si es que alguna vez lo tuvo, pero ya no sentía dolor, era como si la indiferencia llenara su vida, se daba cuenta que no tenia a nadie con quien hablar, nadie que la apreciara, pero eso nunca antes le había importado.

Se puso de pie y busco un espejo en su bolso, se miro, y debajo del desastre que era el maquillaje encontró a Diane la gran actriz. Después de todo estaba sola, pero ya antes lo había estado, nadie la amaba…talvez nadie nunca antes la amo y quizás nunca nadie mas la amaría, pero seguía viva…aunque por dentro estaba marchita, se dio cuenta que sin amor no valía la pena vivir…o sobrevivir.

Había perdido ese día a Ron, pero lo peor era que se había perdido ella misma y ya jamás se encontraría.

**_ES TRISTE NO SENTIRSE AMADO…PERO ES MAS TRISTE NO SABER AMAR _**

_**Si, ya se que su final no fue trágico, pero creo que recibió el peor castigo de todos…espero sus comentarios. Besos y hasta la próxima.**_


End file.
